Hilos del destino
by Aissel che W.J.S
Summary: Esta historia encierra un gran secreto... un secreto oscuro que debe ser descubierto antes que todo termine en desgracia. el final es incierto e inimaginable, la persona que salvara a todos, es aquella que posee en su ser el poder del alma pura. (la historia se origina 5 años después del regreso de kagome a la época feudal)
1. La nueva presencia demoníaca

En la aldea... kagome y jinenji están en el rio buscando plantas medicinales y rin los acompaña mientras esta pescando.

Rin- kagome sama. Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, ¿no lo cree?-

Kagome- si rin chan, ya casi terminamos solo falta encontrar una planta. Además aquí esta jinenji que nos puede defender-

(Jinenji se sonroja)

Rin- ¡ja ja! ¡Kagome sama ya he pescado otro! Y la cesta está llena, pero creo kaede sama me reprenderá, me he mojado toda-

Kagome- no te preocupes rin, nos secaremos en casa de sango-

(De repente kagome percibe algo extraño, y alza su mirada hacia el cielo mientras piensa).

Kagome_ _que extraña energía, desde hace mucho tiempo no percibía algo así__

Kagome- es hora de irnos-

Jinenji- ¿pasa algo kagome sama?-

Kagome- no lo sé bien. Pero hay algo que no me gusta-

Mientras tanto miroku e inuyasha cerca de allí, están regresando de su viaje de trabajo de una aldea lejana. Inuyasha iba muy cargado con dos sacos de utensilios que obtuvieron de las aldeas que vicitaron.

Inuyasha- miroku estoy muy cansado, para la próxima no vayamos tan lejos-

Miroku- pero inuyasha, tenemos buen fruto de nuestro esfuerzo, las personas fueron muy amables y generosas-

Inuyasha- ¿qué? ¿Generosas? ¡Tú les pediste todo esto!, además deberías carga tu parte ¿no? señor avaro-

De repente se detienen.

Miroku- inuyasha, ¿sentiste eso?-

Inuyasha- si, es una presencia parecida a la de naraku aunque se siente diferente-

Miroku- es más fuerte y extraña, ¡inuyasha démonos prisa!-

Kagome, jinenji y rin llegan corriendo apresuradamente a casa de sango, donde ella está afuera con los niños y shippo recogiendo alguna de las sabanas que ya había lavado ya que, un ambiente de tormenta y vientos se acerca a la aldea rápidamente.

Sango- ¡kagome! -

Kagome- sango ¿acaso no sentiste?-

Sango- ¿sentir qué?-

Kagome- una presencia extraña ha pasado cerca del rio, ¿pensé que podía haberse propagado? Se sentía muy fuerte-

Rin- kagome sama, allá vienen corriendo inuyasha y miroku sama-

Inuyasha- ¡ kagome! ¿Ha pasado algo?-

Kagome- inuyasha, no sé exactamente, sentí una presencia extraña cerca del rio. Pero creo que fue mi imaginación porque aunque sango esta cerca no sentido nada-

Miroku- no fue su imaginación kagome sama, inuyasha y yo la sentimos-

Kagome- que extraño, parecía una presencia fuerte que se propagaba pero lo que veo es que se ha ido por completo-

Inuyasha- Gyah! : Gyah!-

Kagome- ¿Qué te pasa inuyasha?-

Inuyasha- no es nada kagome, solo me he lastimado un poco el hombro llevando esas cosas-

Shippo- ¡hey! Inuyasha, ya te están cayendo los años ¿no es así? ¿Esperas que kagome te consienta? ¡Jejeje!-

Inuyasha- ¡CÁLLATE GUSANO!, ¡fue un viaje bastante largo!, ¡no hables si no sabes ok!. Gemelas ataquen a shippo-

Shippo- no! No!-

Gemelas- shippo, no te escaparas. Matar a shippo ¡siiiii!-

Sango- ¿qué haremos con esa presencia maligna? -

Miroku- mañana inuyasha y yo investigaremos, por lo que resta del día, no podemos hacer nada, una gran tormenta se avecina. Además, sango….-

Sango- ¿sí? (tono de queja)-

Miroku- ¿podrás prepárame un baño caliente? Es que el viaje me agoto-

Sango: ya habías tardado en pedírmelo Houshi -sama!

Kagome_ _¿la tormenta tendrá alguna relación con esa presencia?__

…

Sesshomaru y jaken están muy lejos de la aldea en ese momento, y frente a sus ojos se encuentra un gran valle montañoso.

Jaken- ¿pasa algo amo bonito?-

Sesshomaru- …..

Jaken- tiene rato viendo esas montañas como si tienen algo; pero yo no noto nada extraño-

Sesshomaru- el olor y la energía de estas montañas han cambiado-

Jaken- ¡que! ¿Han cambiado? Pero si yo siento lo mismo-

Sesshomaru_ _es algo ligero pero igual es extraño__

Sesshomaru- vamos jaken-

Jaken- ¿qué pasa amo bonito?, ¿no va a ir a investigar? ¿Porque toma la dirección contraria?

Sesshomaru- luego iremos-

Jaken_ _seguro vamos a esa aldea humana, el amo sesshomaru ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, y no ha tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a rin, __yaaaaagh ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que visitar esa aldea de humanos?__

Jaken_ ¡Espere sesshomaru sama!_

Al día siguiente en la mañana, en la aldea abundaba el aire fresco y el roció por la noche de tormenta que había pasado, y rin llega agitando a la casa de kagome.

Rin- ¡kagome sama! la anciana kaede quiere que valla rápido a su casa-

Kagome- ¿qué pasa rin?-

Rin- le han llevado una mujer poseída que encontraron en el bosque, necesita tu ayuda-

Kagome- vamos rápido-

Lagome y rin al llegar a la cabaña de kaede ven que está se encuentra sometiendo a la mujer poseída en el piso, tratándola de amarrarla con una cuerda, pero la muchacha tiene tal fuerza que no puede controlarla.

Kagome- ¿anciana kaede que está pasando?-

Kaede- ayúdame kagome esta muchacha es muy fuerte no la puedo sostener-

Kagome- !si¡ es muy fuerte, pero antes de hacer el exorcismo necesitamos calmarla, rin pásame esas plantas que están en la esquina-

Rin- ¡si¡-

Mientras rin va en busca de las plantas, la mujer poseída, con todas sus fuerzas empuja a kaede y a kagome al suelo y agarra un cuchillo que estaba cerca de ella. Cuando rin se voltea la mujer ya había lanzado el cuchillo con gran fuerza y a muy rápida velocidad llego y traspaso el cuello de rin deslizándose hasta clavarse en la pared a la vez rin cae arrodillada e impactada, sus ojos bien abiertos, estaban idos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba como si una gran ventisca de nieve estuviera a su alrededor duro unos segundos sin saber donde estaba y que haría, hasta que los cerro y agacho su cara.

Kagome- ¡rin, nooooo!-

Kaede- kagome, ¡la mujer va atacarla de nuevo!-

La mujer poseída estaba preparándose para correr y atacarla de nuevo pero no dio muchos pasos cuando kagome la alcanzo, la agarro por la cintura envolviéndola con sus brazos y comenzó a desplegar una ráfaga de energía purificadora dejando a la mujer poseída totalmente débil cayendo las dos al suelo. Mientras kaede va a ver a rin

Kaede- ¡rin!, no, ¡rin! -

Kagome- anciana kaede. ¿Cómo esta rin?-

Kaede- ella esta….-

Rin- bien

Kaede- ¡rin!-

Kagome- ¡rin!-

Tocándose el cuello y levantando la cara dijo

Rin: estoy bien, el cuchillo me roso, solo me hizo una pequeña herida.

Kagome- uffff ¡que susto¡-

La mujer poseída comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Kaede: rin debes irte, ¡ya vez! esto es muy peligroso para ti.

Rin: ¡si¡

Kagome_ _¿porque esta mujer poseída solo busca atacarla?__

Rin sale de inmediato de la casa de kaede, está tranquila caminando y pasando el susto, cuando de repente escucha que alguien grita su nombre con voz algo ronca.

Jaken- rin, rin, sal de allí rin-

Rin- ¡jaken sama! ¡jaken sama!-

Jaken- !aaash allí estas rin¡-

Rin- oh! Jaken sama¡ ¡tiempo sin verlo! Qué bueno que han venido a visitarme. Lo extrañe mucho. Pero se ha encogido más-

Jaken- ¡ya,ya! niña deja ya de tus cosa tontas. Siempre he tenido una estatura perfecta….-

Rin- ¿dónde está sesshomaru sama?-

Jaken- ya sabes donde siempre, cerca del lago…-

Rin inmediatamente sale corriendo.

Jaken- ¡OYE NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO QUE TE PUEDES CAER!… les daré su momento de privacidad. ¡Ussh! aunque en esta aldea humana no hay nada bueno que hacer…-

…

En una aldea lejana se encuentra kohaku peleando con un youkai de color marrón y tenía un aspecto muy grotesco, su cuerpo era parecido al de un humano pero era el triple de grande y dos grandes colmillos sobresalían de su boca, su cabello era largo y negros y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, estaba cubierto de la cintura hasta las rodilla de una especie de armadura negra, era muy rápido y por su boca podía sacar gases venenosos.

Kohaku estaba con kirara frente a frente al youkai. Cuando de repente este saco de su boca ráfagas de gas venenoso. Por supuesto kohaku tenia su máscara protectora y voló rápido hacia otro lugar para protegerse pero era demasiado tarde, kirara ya había adsorbido algo de veneno y se desmayo transformándose en una pequeña gatita cayó al suelo.

Kohaku tomo posición para tirar su gran arma hacia donde se encontraba el youkai, pero este dio un salto y esquivo el ataque, mientras se dirigía a donde estaba kohaku para matarlo aplastado, pero este dio una vuelta rápidamente, devolviendo su arma y la tiro en dirección al youkai, partiéndolo en dos.

Kohaku- ah, ah…(respiración cansada) kirara, estas bien?-

Kirara- ¡mui!-

Kohaku se dirigió donde estaba kirara y la tomo es sus brazos y en ese momento todas las jóvenes aldeanas que vivían en una aldea cercana se aproximaban mientras murmuran unas con otras..

Aldeanas- ¡ese es kohaku, el mejor exterminador!, ohhh! Es guapo!, ¿viste lo que acaba de hacer?, no hay duda que es el mejor…!-

Kohaku- buena tardes señoritas. Disculpen la molestia, Alguna de ustedes podría ayudarme, necesito un lugar donde quedarme, kirara se enveneno y necesito encontrar unas plantas par…..-

Todas animosas no dejaron qu kohaku terminara para decirle- Aldeanas- ¡SIIIII! ¡TE AYUDAREMOS….-

Kohaku algo sonrojado inclinó su rostro y expresó - muchas gracias.

Pero de pronto una joven muy hermosa se acerca caminando lentamente.

La joven- yo lo ayudare con gusto kohaku sama. Mi palacio esta cerca y mis sirvientes se harán cargo de sanar a su Kirara-

Kohaku: si! Gracias… ¿pero cómo es su nombre?

La joven: kotomi, mi nombre es kotomi.

…

Mientras tanto en la aldea de kaede, rin llega a donde se encuentraba sesshomaru sama pero aun no se acerca demasiado, solo esta parada contemplándolo, mientras está sentado frente al lago. Su alrededor es un paisaje espacioso, el viento suavemente se pasea por el lugar moviendo sus cabellos.

Rin_ _sesshomaru sama, está allí de nuevo, frente a mis ojos. Y sé que pronto, nunca más me separare de él. El deseo de mi corazón que mantuve todos estos años se hará realidad y_…._

Sesshomaru- rin…-

La interrumpe sorpresivamente en sus pensamientos y ella reacciona rápidamente

Rin- ¡si! Voy…-

A un paso algo dudoso, pues desde hace poco tiempo estaba comenzando a sentir algo muy extraño cada vez que lo veía. Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al tenerlo cerca, pero al llegar se sienta a su lado y le dice

Rin- sesshomaru sama, que bueno que ha venido a visitarme-

Sesshomaru- rin ¿Cómo has estado?-

Rin- la verdad muy bien, solo que…-

Sesshomaru- …-

Rin- desde ayer en la tarde, han sucedido cosas extrañas… han sentido una presencia maligna.

Sesshomaru pensando: ¿presencia maligna?-

Rin- además hoy encontraron a una mujer poseída en el bosque, kaede y kagome sama la están exorcizando en este momento, era muy extraña, tenía mucha fuerza, y…-

Sesshomaru- te ha lastimado…-

Rin- ¿eh?, ¿Y cómo?

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras su mano tocaba suavemente el cuello de rin, los segundos pasaban como años en ese instante cuando estaban mirándose uno al otro a los ojos sin que nada mas en el mundo les importara, solo eran ellos dos contemplando lo que más amaban, pero Sorpresivamente sesshomaru desvío la mirada a la herida de su cuello como si quisiera evadir lo que en ese momento sentía pero a la vez se no dejo de mirarla y acercándose más a ella sin dejar de tocar la herida de su cuello dijo.

Sesshomaru- aquí…-

Rin asombrada y sonrojada por lo que está sucediendo, ve como de repente sesshomaru rompe un pedazo de tela de su manga para luego limpiar la herida que tenía algo de sangre, el corazón de rin comenzó a latir rápidamente y a la vez no le gustaba que pasara eso porque lo más seguro es que sesshomaru se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando…

Rin_ _sesshomaru sama, es la primera vez que me mira así, y yo…__

Sesshomaru- rin, debes tener cuidado-

Rin- ¡sí! sesshomaru sama tendré más cuidado-

Kaede- ¡ha! Veo que la relación de ustedes ha mejorado últimamente- (apareció de repente)

Rin se levanta sobre saltada.

Rin- ¡Kaede sama!, ¡sesshomaru sama! solo me está limpiando la herida que tenia-

Kaede- rin, debo hablar con sesshomaru-

Kaede- luego podrán seguir-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Kaede- Sesshomaru será mejor que venga a ver esto-

Rin- ¡esperare aquí!-

Kaede- será mejor que esperes en la aldea rin-

Sesshomaru se levanta muy inquieto e intrigado, pero la sigue sin preguntarle nada. Caminan un rato por el bosque hasta que se encuentran en un lugar donde estaba formado en el suelo un gran hueco negro y redondo pero no muy profundo.

Kaede- aquí fue donde encontraron a la mujer poseída. Al principio parecía solo dormida, pero cuando reacciono, comenzó a perder el control, pero no atacaba a nadie solo quería escapar.

Lo más extraño de todo esto, es que a la única que quiso atacar fue a rin-

Sesshomaru se sorprende pero su mirada cambia rápidamente a la de odio mientras aprieta el puño.

Sesshomaru- ¿está diciendo que un youkai busca matar a rin?-

Kaede- eso es algo que no es seguro, lo seguro es que hay una presencia extraña por los alrededores-

Kaede- …. Sesshomaru, rin ya está en edad para decidir irse con usted, pero aun falta aprender algunas cosas antes de poder ser su compañera, le aconsejo que espere pero que no se valla lejos, lo que ha sucedido últimamente no es algo que se deba ignorar y lo más probable es que yo no la pueda cuidar como es debido-

Kaede da media vuelta para irse pero a unos pasos se detiene.

Kaede: sesshomaru, rin le dirá cuando será el momento.

…


	2. una visita inesperada

Kohaku se encuentra en uno de los cuartos de un gran palacio, acompañado de la princesa kotomi, mientras algunos de los sirvientes le sirven comida y luego se van y los dejan completamente solos en esa gran habitación.

Kotomi- dime kohaku, eres un gran exterminador de monstros, ¿qué es lo que te hace ser tan ágil y fuerte?-

Kohaku_ _que pregunta tan extraña__

Kohaku- es que cuando era niño, fui manipulado por un youkai llamado naraku, y desde que soy totalmente libre decidí ayudar a las personas que eran atacadas por youkais.-

Con un aire de aburrimiento kotomi bosteza para dar a conocer su insatisfacción en la plática y dice con un sentimiento de pereza- Muy linda tu historia, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte. Quiero saber si hay algo que te impulsa a seguir haciendo lo que haces, o ¿qué? ¿No le tiene miedo a la muerte?-

Kohaku- bueno lo que me impulsa a seguir, es el deseo de ayudar a la gente princesa-

Kotomi- y acaso ¿no tienes a alguien a que amas? Una chica, ¿alguien especial?-

Kohaku ya extrañado comienza a sospechar de que algo raro está pasando- hay algo extraño en esta muchacha, ahora que estoy tan cerca puedo ver una sombra que la rodea-

Kotomi- ¿qué pasa kohaku?, ¿acaso no tienes a alguien que amas?-

Kohaku se sorprende ya que en ese instante se da cuenta que detrás de kotomi se deje ver una sombra negra con la forma de una persona y que tiene a kotomi abrazada por el cuello.

Kohaku_ _ahhh!... Es un aura demoniaca__

Se levanta alterado de la mesa y le grita diciendo

Kohaku- déjate de tonterías y sal de una vez demonio.-

Kotomi- que pasa kohaku ¿no puedes atacarme?, ¿acaso no quieres lastimar a la princesa kotomi?

¡JAJAJA!-

Kohaku sale corriendo y sale en busca de su arma que había dejado en la habitación de al lado, mientras kotomi rápidamente sale volando por el techo y cuando kohaku llega y agarra su arma, en ese mismo instante kotomi entra por el techo con gran estruendo a la habitación. Ambos esperan unos instantes frente a frente en silencio para ver quién es el primero que atacara, cada uno con sus miradas vacías como si no tuvieran alma, para no darle a demostrar al contrincante sus más profundos pensamientos, pero de repente llegan unos sirvientes algo alterados por los ruidos.

Sirvientes- ¡princesa kotomi!...-

Sirviente- ¡princesa kotomi! ¿Qué le ha pasado?-

Kohaku- ella no es la princesa kotomi. ¡Ustedes salgan de inmediato de aquí!...-

Sirviente- pero la princesa-

Kohaku- ¡AHORA!- grito

Kotomi- no, no se vallan, él quiere matarme, el fue que hizo todo esto-

Kohaku- ¡diablos!-

Los sirvientes acataron las suplicas de la princesa y decidieron atacar a kohaku. Pero este se movió rápido y tiro una de sus bombas de humo que hizo que los sirvientes se desmallaran, mientras se colocaba la máscara protectora.

Kohaku- ahora quedamos tu y yo, y más vale que no entrometas nadie más, ¡ahora sal!.-

Kotomi- ohh! Que bella declaración pero lamentablemente no eres mi tipo, además te llego la hora de morir-

Kohaku ataco varias veces a kotomi con su gran arma balanceándola de un lugar a otro para hacer salir el aura demoniaca. Pero cada vez que la atacaba, salía lastimada y ya las heridas comenzaban a sangrar.

Kotomi- no te das cuenta kohaku cada vez que me atacas estas lastimando a la princesa, realmente eres un idiota-

Kohaku_ _si la ataco de nuevo ella podría morir__

Kohaku- ¿que eres tú realmente?-

Kotomi- acaso tu puedes ir matando yokais sin que te pase nada kohaku… pues te digo que llego tu hora de morir-

De repente, donde está la princesa kotomi sale una gran ráfaga de sombra negra y envuelve a kohaku desde los pies hasta el pecho, atrapando a la vez sus manos e inmovilizándolo.

Kohaku- ¡suéltame!-

Kotomi- no te muevas tanto. Solo tomare tus ojos-

La princesa kotomi acerca lentamente sus dedos y sus largas uñas al rostro de kohaku mientras este está atrapado con la sombra que envuelve su cuerpo, en ese momento la habitación se llena de una extraña luz blanca y la sombra que tenia cautiva a kotomi y a la vez a kohaku se desvanece y caen precipitadamente al suelo, cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad kohaku reacciona y se levanta.

Kohaku- ¡¿qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?!-

Monje- ese demonio casi te arranca los ojos..-

Kohaku- y usted ¿quién es?-

Monje- soy el monje yido. Desde lejos he sentido una presencia extraña que me trajo hasta aquí-

Kohaku- y ¿porque ese youkai quería mis ojos?-

Monje- de verdad eres tonto muchacho ese no era un youkai cualquiera. Si esperabas que saliera estas muy equivocado-

Kohaku- y ¿qué era exactamente eso?-

Monje- es un almademonio-

Kohaku- ¿un almademonio?-

Monje- si, es algo difícil de explicar, pero son seres traídos desde el infierno. Al parecer quería tus ojos para que sufrieras por venganza de algo, o tal vez quería saber algo de ti. Lo que noto es que no es el único, por los alrededores hay más-

Kohaku- ¿quería vengarse? O ¿quería saber algo de mí? Ese almademonio me pregunto si había alguien que amaba, yo mencione lo de naraku, ¿será q anegue está en peligro?-

En ese momento llegan más sirvientes del palacio y al ver que la princesa estaba inconsciente y herida en el suelo, se precipitan rápidamente a socórrela.

Sirvientes- ¡princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Kotomi- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-

Monje- ella está bien, solo denle agua suficiente. Me imagino que esta sedienta-

Kotomi- sí, mucho-

Kohaku- por favor llévenme a donde esta kirara. Debo irme-

Sirviente- si!-

Kohaku_ _debo ver si anegue está bien, de seguro el que quiso hacerme daño la habrá relacionado con naraku. Además de ella esta…__

En la aldea de kaede era un día de verano, un día soleado y tranquilo, y shippo está practicando uno de sus trucos de zorro mágico cerca de la casa de kagome.

Shippo- jeje! ahora viene mi lección de transformación. Debe ser algo difícil, pero nada estrambótico, algo que sea de un color extraño y que no sea animal ni persona. Entonces Debo transformarme en un youkai diferente… ummm.. ¿Alguien q sea así? ha! Si! Jejeje jaken jeje se me va hacer muy difícil transformarme en alguien tan feo como él, jejeje-

Jaken- ¿que has dicho shippo?-

Shippo se sorprende enormemente mientras voltea mucho cuidado, pues su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo de solo imaginarse de que ese personaje del que estaba hablando se encontrara detrás de el, pero lamentablemente sus pensamientos se volvieron realidad y al voltear lo primero que ve es la mirada de odio que tiene jaken .

Jaken- espero que no estés buscado la furia de mi báculo de 2 cabezas-

Shippo sin dejar de temblar le dice- yo!…yo!…¿de donde salistes? solo estoy estudiando..yo!.. no tienes que usar eso..-

Jaken- je! je! je! báculo de 2 cabezas-

Shippo sale corriendo como loco pero la flama lo alcanza.

Shippo- ¡ayyyy!. Me quema mi colita, ayyyy no¡-

En eso llegan inuyasha y le apaga la flama con un pisotón y con él esta miroku.

Inuyasha- shippo! ¿Has visto a kagome?-

Shippo sobándose la colita y aun con cara de sufrimiento le dice- ayyy! No ¿por qué inuyasha?-

Inuyasha- hay algo que ha pasado en los pueblos cercanos-

Miroku- ohhh. Si es jaken. ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Jaken- acaso no es obvio. ¿Para qué mas vendría yo a esta aldea?-

En eso notan que Kagome viene caminando junto con Rin, pero su rostro refleja algo de cansancio.

Inuyasha- kagome ¿Dónde estabas?-

Kagome- acabo de exorcizar en casa de kaede a una mujer que encontraron en el bosque-

Inuyasha- de eso quería hablarte, ha pasado lo mismo en los pueblos cercanos-

Kagome- ¿Qué?-

Miroku- si, kagome sama al parecer la presencia de ayer no solo pasaba por aquí de paseo, creo que está buscando algo-

Kagome- ¿qué debemos hacer?-

Miroku- si esa presencia está buscando algo, si no lo ha encontrado, debe acercarse de nuevo, sea lo que sea que esté buscando, está cerca de esta aldea y hay que estar al pendiente-

En eso llega sesshomaru, como de costumbre con su semblante frio.

Sesshomaru- rin, te he traído esto-

Le dio una pequeña caja de color blanco

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama!. ¡Gracias!-

Sesshomaru- rin, vendré pronto-

Rin- ¡si!

Sesshomaru- jaken, vámonos-

Jaken- ¡si!-

Rin ve con gran melancolía cómo se va sesshomaru y al kagome darse cuenta de esto se le acerca mostrándole una sonrisa.

Kagome- ¿qué pasa rin? Sabes muy bien que el va a volver-

Rin- si, pero se veía muy preocupado-

Kagome- que te ha regalado-

Rin- ummm. Dejame ver. ¡Ohhh!. Es un pasador-

Kagome- es hermoso, tiene tres flores rosadas, en tu pelo se verán muy hermosas-

Rin- ¡gracias!-

Kagome tomo el pasador y se lo coloca cuidadosamente en su pelo.

…

Algunos días pasaron, y todo estuvo muy tranquilo, los días de verano por lo general parecen más largos pero en la aldea la llena de paz y tranquilidad hacia de estos días los mejores, así que kagome sama y rin aprovecharon un momento y fueron al rio a pescar.

Kagome- ¡vamos rin!, casi tenemos las cestas llenas-

Rin- si kagome sama, emmm y ¿cuando llega inuyasha sama?-

Kagome- no se rin, él no acostumbra a tarda más de tres. Pero apurémonos, recuerda que no podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo-

Rin- lo bueno es que trajo sus flechas kagome sama-

Kagome- por supuesto, hay que estar prevenidas, lo que paso con la mujer poseída no hay que tomarlo a la ligera. ¡Creo que ya tenemos con esto rin! Ven vámonos-

Mientras tanto en casa de sango entra kohaku un poco alterado…

Kohaku- ¡anegue!, ¿todo está bien?-

Sango- ¡kohaku! Si!, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

Kohaku- es que me he topado con un almademonio que me pregunto muchas cosas extrañas, yo pensé que podía haberte pasado algo-

Sango- ¿un almademonio?-

Shippo- he escuchado que solo los mojes y sacerdotisas pueden eliminarlos…-

Kohaku- es un espíritu tipo de youkai que viene precisamente del infierno y...-

Sango- espera kohaku. Algo se está acercando. Y viene desde el bosque-

Sango- pensando: ¿será esa la energía de que hablaba kagome?-

Sango-¡vamos¡ shippo te encargo a los niños-

Kagome y rin estaban caminando de regreso a la aldea, cuando de repente kagome se detiene.

Rin algo extrañada pregunta- ¿por qué nos detenemos kagome sama?-

Kagome no deja de mirar a un lado y al otro como buscando algo- espera un momento rin-

Kagome_ _no es exactamente la presencia, pero ciento que algo está por allí__

Los arboles a su alrededor comienzan tambalearse moviendo sus hojas con gran fuerza, pero lo extraño es que las ráfagas de viento se sienten después del movimiento, en eso kagome deja a un lado la cesta con los peces y toma su arco y flecha en posición a disparar en dirección al cielo.

Kagome- rin ponte detrás de mí y no te separes-

Rin ya muy asustada se coloca detrás de ella y le dice- kagome sama esto es muy extraño-

Kagome_ _esta fuerza que mueve los arboles viene de 2 partes diferentes, pero no percibo nada, se mueve muy rápido__

De repente un gran y perturbador viento pasa enfrente de ellas y hacen que caigan deslizándose algunos metros y chocando con un árbol las 2 caen al suelo, la cesta con peces cae mas allá igual que el pocillo con flechas, pero rápidamente kagome se levanta, agarra la flecha que anteriormente tenia y el arco, y se dispone a despertar a rin que quedo inconsciente.

Kagome- ¡rin!, ¡rin! levántate rápido hay que buscar un lugar seguro-

Rin se está despertando lentamente cuando otro viento perturbador pero más leve hace que caigan más lejos pero igual kagome se vuelve a levantar y a la vez levanta a rin.

Kagome- rin ¡vamos!-

Las dos se levantan y comienzan a correr, y de repente escuchan una voz en el cielo que les dice… -ja...! jaja ¡no tienen en dónde esconderse!-

En eso kagome deja de correr decide esconder a rin en unos arbustos.

Kagome- ¡rin! ve y escóndete en esos arbustos-

Rin- ¡pero kagome sama ¿Qué va hacer?!-

Kagome- ¡ahora rin!-

Rin logra esconderse pero kagome al voltearse es desaparecida del lugar y tras de ella una ráfaga de viento, dejando su arco y flecha. Cuando kagome reacciona a lo que está pasando, se encuentra no muy lejos de donde estaba pero se da cuenta que la tierra se mueve debajo de sus pies, pues estaba volando y un personaje muy particular la tenia agarrada por la parte de atrás de la camisa con la mano y ella se perturbo completamente moviendo de forma escandaloso queriendo que la soltara.

Este youkai estaba vestido con una clásica vestimenta samura pero sin casco, su kimono era azul rey, su cabello era largo y anaranjado amarrado con cola de caballo, tenía un flequillo que le dejaba ver el centro de su frente, de ojos azules, y como youkai de sangre pura poseía al igual que sesshomaru dos franjas en cada mejilla.

Kagome- ah?.. ¿Quién eres tú?-

-mi nombre es sakushi-

Kagome- ¿sakushi? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Déjame ir!-

Sakushi- ¡je! ¿Qué te deje ir? Si te dejo ir caerás y morirás inmediatamente kagome-

Kagome calmándose un poco le dijo- he? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Sakushi- la famosa sacerdotisa que venció a naraku, aunque tienes mucho poder no podrás vencerme. Pero no te preocupes no te quiero muerta aun-

En eso el boomerang de sango pasa cerca de la cabeza de sakushi pero este lo esquiva fácilmente. El boomerang regresa a donde ella se encontraba volando sobre kirara junto a kohaku.

Sango- ¡seas quien seas será mejor que sueltes a kagome!-

Kagome- ¡sango cuidado el…!-

Kagome no pudo terminar la oración cuando de la nada una fuerte ráfaga de viento se acerca a sango y kohaku por la parte de atrás, haciendo que se caigan de kirara, y dejando caer a la vez sus armas, cuando sedan cuenta un sujeto igual al que tenia kagome agarrada, los tiene atrapados también por la parte de atrás de la camisa, uno en cada mano. Kirara trata de atacarlo pero es muy rápido y la esquiva con facilidad.

Rin aun esta abajo en los arbustos escondida pero a la vez puede ver todo lo que está pasando.

Rin __ ellos tienen cautivos a kagome, sango y kohaku sama. ¿Qué hare? Aun si corro a la aldea está muy lejos. ¡Ah! La flecha y el arco de kagome sama… ¿será que lo utilizo? Nooo! Que idea más descabellada nunca aprendí a usar bien esa cosa. Pero si no hago algo ahora ellos pueden morir…__

Sakushi- ummmm… con que estos son sango y kohaku ujum-

Sango- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Tienes el poder de multiplicarte?-

Sakushi- ja…jaja. ¿De multiplicarme dices? Eso es lo que más quisiera que fuera un clon, es mi hermano gemelo sokishi y como aun no sabes mi nombre es sakushi. Y será mejor que te prepares porque será lo último que sepas antes de morir…-

Sokishi- ¡hermano déjate de bromas! recuerda bien las ordenes de padre, solo venir a buscar a las chicas e irnos inmediatamente, eso es lo más importante.-

Sakushi- hermanito pero no pasa nada, déjame divertirme destrozando a estos. Pushh y que derrotaron a un ser poderoso, se ven tan indefensos.-

Sokishi- si ese es el caso los destruiré yo…-

Los hermanos comenzaron a discutir para ver quien mataba a sango y kohaku, mientras rin esta mirándolos y sale del escondite.

Rin_ ¿_y si solo intento dispara la flecha?. Tal vez pueda hacer algo__

Tomando el arco y flecha trata de ponerse en posición.

Rin- a ver ¿cómo me dijo kagome sama que era? abrir un poco las piernas… ¡listo!, apuntar directamente a donde quiero disparar… ¡listo!… estirar el brazo yyyyyyy ¡SOLTAR!-

Cuando rin tira la flecha, ya sakushi se había dado cuenta. Y no se movió mucho para esquivarla, pero se da cuenta que ni siquiera le llego. Y mira hacia abajo donde ella estaba.

Sakushi- ummm. Con que me olvidaba de ella. ¿Es tonta? ha fallado completamente-

Kagome- ¡eso es lo que tú crees!-

Kagome había podido agarrar la flecha con su mano, y con un gran impulso y se la enterró con gran fuerza en la mano de sakushi que la tenía agarrada, haciendo a la vez que una luz purificadora se esparciera mientras abría la herida.

Sakushi con gran dolor grito- ahhsss!. ¡Estúpida ¿qué estás haciendo?.!-

En ese momento al no soportarlo mas sakushi soltó a kagome, pero kirara el agarro deprisa, sakushi se queda observando que su mano está quemada, mientras kagome baja rápidamente y le quita el arco a rin. Mientras kagome se regresaba para atacar de nuevo a sakushi, este aprovecho y voló a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba rin y se acerca a ella.

Rin- ¿tu quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?-

Sakushi- jejeje… con que tu eres rin… lástima que tengas que morir. Eres muy linda…-

Cuando de repente siente que alguien está detrás de él, y voltea.

Sakushi- ¿y tu quien eres?-

Kagome se dirige con kirara hacia donde esta sokishi con kohaku y sango, allí se dio cuenta de que sakushi no se encuentra en ese lugar.

Kagome- dime sokishi ¿dónde está tu hermano?-

Sokishi:-acaso no te has dado cuenta, se está divirtiendo allá abajo con tu amiguita-

Kagome ve para abajo y se da cuenta que sakushi está frente a rin.

Kagome_ _rin, está abajo con sakushi y sango y kohaku están en peligro aquí con sokishi… ahsss! ¿Qué hago? No puedo ayudarlos a los 3.__

Sokishi- pero no se preocupe kagome, usted se divertirá aquí conmigo-

Sango_ _kagome sama esta en problemas, hay que actuar rápido o todos moriremos aquí,_ _Kohaku tiene bombas de humo, son tranquilizantes pero al menos nos sacaran de esta situación.__

Sakushi está abajo con rin y se voltea por completo para retar a la persona que acaba de llegar.

Sakushi- dime rápido ¿Quién eres tú?-

Rin con una gran sonrisa en l rostro, no puede aguantar la emoción- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

Sakushi se sorprende.

Sakushi__ ¡ah.! Es sesshomaru.__

Sakushi- ummm. Con que tu eres sesshomaru, me han contado mucho de ti ¡eh!. Me gustaría ver si es totalmente cierto-

Sesshomaru con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y mientras saca a bakusaiga dice- pues, que bueno que lo dices porque a partir de hoy no volverás a ver nada mas-

Mientras tanto Kagome trata de ponerse en posición para atacas a sokishi disparando su flecha.

Kagome_ _solo tengo una, no puedo fallar__

Sokishi- ¡la verdad que eres estúpida! aunque me dispares mil veces ninguna de tus flechas me alcanzara mi poder es volar rápido, tan rápido que no te puedes imaginar-

Sango le hace señas a kohaku de que tire una de sus bombas de humo, el entendió la orden, y lentamente saca una de las bombas en la armadura de su hombro y en cuanto la tiene en su mano, el las tira directo a la cara de sokishi haciéndose que una gran ráfaga de humo se esparza a su alrededor. Y en ese instante se escucha la voz de sango grita.

Sango- ¡AHORA KAGOME!-

Kagome inmediatamente apunto firme y decidida y tiro la flecha pero por causa del humo aun no sabia en qué parte del cuerpo de sokishi había caído. Cuando el humo se esparce lentamente y deja de ser obstáculo para saber lo que pasaba, se le ve a sokishi con una expresión de fuerte dolor, la flecha había roto la armadura de su hombro derecho y lo había atravesado. Sokishi no pudo sostener más a sango y a kohaku y los soltó y kirara los alcanzo antes de que llegaran al suelo.

Sakushi escucha claramente los que estaba pasando y al alzar la mirada se da cuenta de que su hermano estaba herido.

Sakushi nervioso dijo- ¡sokishi!.. demonios, ya se dejo ganar… lo siento sesshomaru esto lo dejaremos para después…

Sakushi voló rápido a donde estaba su hermano y lo agarra por el brazo izquierdo colocándolo alrededor de su cuello.

Sakushi- ven estúpido, hay que buscar la forma de arreglar esto antes de que seas purificado por completo.-

Sesshomaru enojado al ver que se estaban escapando dijo- piensas, que te escaparas de mi… -¡BAKUSAIGA!

Pero los dos hermanos desaparecen antes de que el poder de bakusaiga los cortara.

Sango- ¿bakusaiga los alcanzo?-

Kohaku- no, al parecer de verdad que ellos vuelan muy rápido-

Kagome- vamos a ver como se encuentra rin-

Sesshomaru a pesar de que no pudo matar a sakushi, nunca dejo en ningún momento sola a rin.

Sesshomaru- ¡rin! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Rin- si, pero tuve mucho miedo, yo pensé que él me…-

Sesshomaru- rin, no debes preocuparte mas por eso-

Rin- ¡gracias sesshomaru sama!-

En ese momento llega kagome, sango y kohaku que estaban volando sobre kirara.

Kohaku- ¡rin! ¿Estás bien?-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Kagome- lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido extraño. Eso dos no buscaban matarnos, solo buscaban llevarme con su padre-

Sango- entonces su padre ¿es la mente maestra de todo esto?-

Kagome- ¡si! ¿Qué será exactamente lo que quieren conmigo?-

Rin- el que vino a mí, quiso matarme-

Kagome- aun así, no hay que confiarse de nada, no sabemos qué tipo de plan tienen pensado hacer-


	3. La caricia de la intriga

Ya muy lejos de allí, estaban a la orilla de un de un rio los hermanos gemelos sakushi y sokishi. Sokishi estaba siendo atendido por una sacerdotisa mala llamada Zoami, esta era una humana cualquiera con cabello negro largo y lacio, vestía un kimono totalmente negro era la menor de las tres hermanas Tokabi del linaje del templo Harashi que fueron expulsadas por sus hechizos ocultos. Estaba tratando de sacar la flecha que tenia sokishi en el hombro mientras este se quejaba constantemente.

Con signos de preocupación le dice: es mejor que te tranquilices sokishi esta flecha tiene mucho poder…

Sokishi- ahssss!… ayyy!.. Duele maldita sea-

Sakushi- ¡tenias que ser tan estúpido!, ahora ¿qué le diremos a padre?-

Sokishi- todo es tu culpa nos hubiéramos llevado a esa mujer y matado a la otra sin ningún problema, si no te hubieras puesto de querías matar a esos malditos humanos-

Sakushi- todo hubiera salido bien, si esa mujer no te hubiera lanzado la flecha-

Sokishi- y tu también resultaste herido o ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Sakushi- ahsss…! ¡Cállate!-

Sokishi- entonces ¿qué le haremos ahora?-

Sakushi- le diremos a nuestro padre toda la verdad…-

Estaban reunidos en la aldea todos los del grupo de inuyasha contándose sesshomaru, jaken y rin tratando de descifrar todo lo que estaba pasando. Entre ellos miroku e inuyasha que ya habían regresado de su viaje.

Inuyasha- ¿con que vinieron a atacarte unos youkais kagome?-

Kagome- si inuyasha, estábamos regresando del rio y allí sucedió todo-

Inuyasha- rayos, si hubiera estado aquí esos estúpidos no estarían con vida ahora-

Shippo- jeje. ¿Así? como ahora nunca te la pasas aquí-

Inuyasha- grun! Grurrr! Sabes muy bien shippo que estaba investigando afuera-

Shippo murmura con una sonrisa burlona- pero nunca esta donde se necesita-

Inuyasha le dice molesto- ¡¿Qué dijiste shippo?- pero este sale corriendo

Shippo- ¡kagomeee!-

Kagome ya molesta dice- ¡ya cálmense los dos! La cuestión aquí, es que esto no comenzó a suceder hoy, esto comienza a suceder desde que se sintió esa extraña presencia-

Sango- sin contar que los alrededores de todas las aldeas pasó algo similar a lo que fue la mujer poseída. Y ahora esto-

Kohaku- el lugar donde me hospede la princesa era controlada por un almademonio-

Kagome- ¿un almademonio?-

Miroku- ummmm… un almademonio ¡he!-

Sango- ¡¿qué pasa con eso Houshi –sama?-

Miroky- eso es algo que no conozco del todo, porque desde hace muchos años esos espíritus no se pasean por este mundo. Al menos que haya una verdadera razón-

Kagome- ¿por una razón?-

Miroku- si un almademonio viene a este mundo, solamente debe ser por una razón, a ellos no les interesa para nada la vida de los mortales, ni nada por el estilo-

Inuyasha- y ¿que son en realidad? -

Miroku- son denominados almademonios pero no precisamente son las almas de los demonios. Son criaturas que vienen específicamente del infierno, y hay varios tipos de ellas-

Esta la espiritual que puede poseer y controlar un cuerpo y que se logran diferenciar por sombras. Esta el alma que es la que podría decirse que es como fantasma pero es la única que tiene el poder de llamar a las almas de los vivos al igual posee una gran fuente de aura demoniaca, y los que tienen un cuerpo, estos en realidad poseen solo su fuerza pero a la vez son casi indestructibles porque están totalmente sin vida...

A pesar de que existen estas tres formas cada quien posee rasgos múltiples y diferentes. Y cualquiera de ellos puede ser controlado con facilidad, ya que no son seres completos.-

Kagome- ¡oh!. ¿Entonces todas esas personas poseídas eran por almademinios?-

Miroku- al parecer kagome sama-

Sango- ¿y cómo se pueden destruir esas criaturas?-

Miroku- aparte de los hechizos y encantamientos de los monjes y sacerdotisas, las únicas armas que conozco que podrían destruirlos son el meidou zangezaha de inuyasha, y la tensaiga de sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru- entonces, alguien los está controlando…-

Miroku- eso es lo más probable-

Inuyasha- ese alguien está buscando algo, y ese algo está aquí-

Sango- ¿todo lo que ha pasado ha sido planeado para llevarse a kagome?-

Kagome- pero ¿qué es lo que planean hacer conmigo?-

Miroku- y no solo es eso. La verdad esto es lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que puedan traer del infierno a las almademonios?-

…

En las lejanías montañosas del Japón en las profundidades de una cueva, se encontraba sakushi, sokishi y zoami en un lugar que era iluminado por algunas antorchas encendidas, estaban arrodillados en frente de un estanque lleno de sangre, y adentro de este estaba un hombre que tenía partes sin piel o partes sin carne por todo su cuerpo que era casi esquelético. Solo poseía la mitad de su cara sin defecto.

Sokishi- así es padre, nos atacaron todos al mismo tiempo, nos encerraron en un raro campo de energía, hasta sakushi y yo tuvimos que utilizar la técnica de defensa shotokuha para poder salir de allí-

Sakushi- padre te hemos fallado, solo nos queda pedir tu perdón-

Padre- la única verdad que han dicho, ¡es que me han fallado! ¿Creen que soy idiota?-

Zoami- mi señor, la vida de su hijo corría gran peligro, estaba siendo purificado con una flecha de gran poder-

Padre- aun así no debieron a ver venido aquí sin esa sacerdotisa…ummmm. lo importante es que ya la encontré, necesito completar mi alma, necesito ¡liberarlos a todos! Sakushi tu eres el mayor, necesito más empeño de ti para lo debemos hacer ahora-

Sakushi- ¡si padre!-

Sokishi_ _de nuevo le pide las cosas a él, ¡maldición_!_

Padre- ¡sokishi!-

Sokishi- ¡si¡-

Padre- tu buscaras a alguien, que seguro nos ayudara en esto-

Sokishi- ¡sí!-

…

Se encontraban frente al gran lago Rin y sesshomaru solo contemplándolo y sintiendo el suave y cálido viento del atardecer, cuando de repente sesshomaru cambia su exprecion calmada a una que refleja una gran preocupación e inclina su rosto.

Rin- ¿pasa algo? Sesshomaru sama…-

Sesshomaru- rin, debo ir hacer algo impórtate, y tiene que ver con nosotros-

Rin se sonsoja y piensa_ _uuuyyy. ¡Ya sesshomaru sama habla de nosotros!, pero ¿Qué será eso que tiene que hacer?__

Rin- sesshomaru sama pero lo noto preocupado-

Sesshomaru- tú no te preocupes rin, todo tiene que salir bien. Confía en mí-

Aun con las palabras de Sesshomaru de que no se preocupara, su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemete en su pecho, y aun se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer, y a la vez sentía como su palpitar se aceleraba mientras veía como él se alejaba volando de aquel lugar.

Y con voz suave dijo- vuelva pronto por favor, sesshomaru sama-

…

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru y jaken se encontraban caminando entre un bosque lleno de arboles.

Jaken no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor pensando_ _tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya hemos pasado por este lugar antes__

Jaken- amo bonito, por casualidad este lugar es donde se encuentra el…-

Sesshomaru- si jaken-

Jaken pensando- ¡oohhh! Y ¿qué será lo que vamos hacer aquí?-

Una voz se escucha en el cielo.

Y dice con firme- bienvenido sesshomaru. Ya veo que no te has tardado mucho en venir a visitarme de nuevo-

Jaken y sesshomaru se detiene al frente del gran árbol sabio.

Sesshomaru- ¿sabías que vendría otra vez?-

Árbol sabio- Desde que vi que traías a esa pequeña, nunca dude de tu próxima visita y tengo clara cuál es tu pregunta. Quieres saber la forma de poder tenerla a tu lado para siempre-

Sesshomaru- ¡eh! Entonces tú sabes algo sobre eso…-

Árbol sabio- sesshomaru, acaso ¿no sabes que tu padre hizo lo mismo que tú estás haciendo ahora? Tu padre amo a una humana igual como lo estás haciendo tú, ¿crees que no iba a buscar la forma de retenerla?, pero el aun sabiendo las consecuencias de ese amor no pudo detenerlo.

Sesshomaru- ¿sabiendo las consecuencias? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Árbol sabio- sesshomaru ¿me imagino que ya has buscado la planta hishabi? Y que no la has podido encontrar ¿verdad?-

Sesshomaru- ¡si!-

Árbol sabio- esa planta que hace perdurar la vida del que la come, ya ha desaparecido hace siglos, y si decidieras transformar a rin en un youkai, nunca volvería hacer la misma-

Sesshomaru- ¡eso ni pensarlo!-

Árbol sabio- todo, todo eso lo sabía tu padre. El amor por izayoi lo llevo a la tumba, el no podía vivir sin ella, y tomo la decisión de seguir amándola y morir. Ahora te pregunto ¿verdaderamente amas a esa mujer?-

Sesshomaru percibe cuán importante ha sido esa pregunta, y las palabras que el árbol sabio ha dicho, y tomo unos segundos para meditarlo, y recordando el rosto de rin, su sonrisa, su mirada, su luz, su alegría, fue como un rayo de sol invadiera su corazón y atravesara la parte más fría de su alma dándose cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, no tuvo más que decir con voz firme y decidida…

Sesshomaru- si…-

Jaken__ ¿el amo sesshomaru está dejando todo por rin?__

Árbol sabio- el mismo destino de tu padre has tomado., aunque hay una esperanza-

Sesshomaru- ¿una esperanza?-

Árbol sabio- pude ver que esa niña poseía algo especial, pero aun no estoy seguro de eso. Debes traérmela, necesito examinar su alma-

Sesshomaru- ¿que necesitas saber de ella?-

Árbol sabio- eso es algo que te corresponderá saber si en realidad ella posee lo que estoy buscando-

Jaken_ rin, ¿poseer algo importante? Pusshhh! Mas común que ella nadie. Por culpa de esa tonta ahora el amo sesshomaru se encuentra en gran peligro…

…

por un sendero de la aldea se encuentran caminando Inuyasha y kagome listos de una mañana de trabajo para regresa a su casa.

Kagome- inuyasha, ¿crees que lo que está pasando tenga que ver con algo de naraku?-

Inuyasha- no creo que sea el propio naraku, pero puede ser un youkai que quiera vengarse de nosotros-

De repente inuyasha se detiene, y mira hacia el cielo como si estuviera buscando algo.

Kagome- ¿qué pasa inuyasha?-

Inuyasha- es un aroma extraño kagome. Y viene de esa dirección-

Kagome- ¡vamos!-

Kagome de forma apresurada se monta en la espalda de inuyasha y Corren a gran velocidad en dirección a casa de kaede,al llegar se encuentran con una gran sorpresa pues afuera de la casa los esperaba un personaje muy particular.

Kagome- ¡inuyasha ese es el youkai que nos ataco ayer!

Enseguida cuando llegaron kaede y rin salieron de la casa e inuyasha y el youkai se encuentran frente a frente sin dejar de reflejar su odio con la mirada

Rin asustada al ver a el youkai que los ataco dice- kaede sama él es quien…-

Inuyasha- ¡ahhhh! Con que tú eres el tal sakushi que ataco a kagome-

Sakushi- te has tardado mucho para llegar aquí inuyasha-

Inuyasha desenvaina a tessaiga con furia mientras sonríe de su comentario.

Inuyasha- ¡has tenido la oportunidad de tener tus últimos minutos con vida, ya te llego la hora de morir maldito!-

Sakushi- y es que ¿no te interesa saber el motivo de mi visita?-

Inuyasha- ¿a qué te refiere?-

Sakushi- inuyasha no he sido yo el que ha querido llevarse a kagome, por mi ella se puede caer de mil precipicios y morir como tu amada kikio y no me importaría en lo más mínimo-

La mirada de odio de inuyasha, se convierte en una de furia y quiso atacarlo con tessaiga pero la esquivaba con mucha facilidad volando fuera de su alcance.

Sakushi- ¿qué pasa inuyasha?, solo te quise obsequiar un triste recuerdo-

Inuyasha- es hora de que me digas, ¿cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?-

Sakushi- eso no es lo importante aquí. Lo importante es que mi padre es quien en realidad desea a kagome-

Kagome- ¿quién es tu padre y que desea de mí?-

Sakushi- mi padre fue uno de los más poderosos youkais de todos los tiempos, pero siempre busco el poder de la supremacía, quería el control de todos los reinos. Muchos lucharon contra él para matarlo pero nadie pudo, hasta que un día una sacerdotisa llamada midoriko lo extermino y lo sello con un conjuro para que no resucitara. Pero hace un año, por medio de un hechizo hecho por las tres hermanas tokabi del linaje del templo harashi, el pudo salir del infierno pero como el conjuro de midoriko fue muy poderoso, las hermanas tokabi no pudieron traerlo por completo-

Kagome- ¿Dónde está el ahora?-

Sakushi- yo eso no lo sé-

Inuyasha- ¡ mientes!-

Sakushi- desde ayer, luego que supo que fallamos al secuestrarte se enfado demasiado y me ha hecho esto-

Sakushi levanto un poco la tela del kimono que cubria su pantalón y le enseño la pierna y también el brazo, estas extremidades tenían una gran herida que casi las partían en dos por un hueco que dejaba ver al otro lado, sin contar la sangre seca que había a su alrededor.

Rin aterrorizada de la herida dijo- ¡ahyyy! Que horror. Necesita ayuda…-

Inuyasha- ¿pero que desea tu padre con kagome?-

Sakushi: aunque los conjuros de las hermanas tokibi sirvieron para regresarlo, el aun es un ser incompleto, el necesita los poderes espirituales de kagome para deshacer el sello completamente-

Inuyasha- ¿porque has decidido venir a contarnos todo esto?-

Sakushi- ¿acaso no es obvio?, no pude conocer a mi padre cuando realmente estaba con vida, pero igual me doy cuenta que ha perdido el control, y me arrepiento de haber buscado la manera de resucitarlo-

Inuyasha- ¿que busca tu padre con su resurrección?-

Sakushi- solo le interesa el poder, el control de todas las cosas. Es un ser muy despiadado-

Kagome- ¿entonces buscas unirte a nosotros para desacerté de tu padre?-

Sakushi- si-

Inuyasha- eso es contradictorio, por más que sea él es tu padre-

Sakushi- eso no es mi padre… mi padre no es un esqueleto ambulante, he decidido no servirle mas-

Inuyasha- ¡ no te creo sakushi! A pesar de que todo eso sea verdad aun percibo que escondes algo-

Sakushi- ¿piensas que escondo algo inuyasha? ¿Crees que arriesgaría mi vida para venir a decir mentiras?-

Inuyasha- ¿y tu hermano?-

Sakushi- el ha decidido quedarse con padre, mientras yo vine aquí para poder derrotarle. kagome es la única que puede resucitarlo, pero también es la única con el poder de mandarlo de nuevo al infierno-

Rin- inuyasha sama, aunque él pueda estar ocultando algo, está diciendo la verdad y necesita ayuda, creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad-

Inuyasha- ¿Qué piensas tu kagome?-

Kagome- creo que no estaría mal observarlo un tiempo, por más que sea el nos ha dado una importante información del ser que estamos buscando-

Kaede- kagome igual no hay que confiarse-

Sakushi- tienen todo su derecho a desconfiar de mi, ya los ataque una vez y no los culpo-

Kaede- igual puede esperar aquí le daremos medicina para que sus heridas se curen rápido. rin ve y busca las plantas-

Rin entra a la casa, va a buscar las plantas medicinales y sale inmediatamente.

Sakushi- uhmm? Eso no es necesario, no necesito estas clase de cosas-

Rin- no se preocupe, si se va a quedar aquí no podemos dejarlo con esas heridas-

Sakushi se quedo totalmente intimidado al ver la amabilidad de rin hacia él, viéndola con ojos de asombro mientras contemplaba su delicada sonrisa. Y sin darse cuenta por primera vez en su vida sintió como se aceleraba su corazón, y desviando su mirada no pudo esconder su ligero estado de nerviosismo.

Sakushi- bu, bueno está bien dame las plantas-

Extendió sus manos para tomarlas pero rin retrocedió y lo esquivo.

Rin- ¡no!, kaede sama lo va a sanar-

Sakushi no tuvo más salida que sentarse y mostrar las heridas que tenia ocultas por la tela del kimono a la vez que kaede tomaba las plantas para untársela en el brazo y la pierna.

Mientras tanto inuyasha y kagome veían con mucha intriga lo que estaba pasando, esa aparición inesperada de sakushi, recordando cada palabra que dijo y tratándolas de interpretarlas.

Kagome- inuyasha, ¿crees que este diciendo la verdad?-

Inuyasha- no se kagome, lo que nos queda por ahora es observar. Solo eso-

Carolina ishar


	4. Sucesos inesperados

En un gran y frondoso bosque estaban caminando sesshomaru y jaken, para ir de regreso a la aldea cuando a lo lejos escuchan un grito de auxilio y se detiene observando a la dirección donde venia esa voz...

Jaken- ¿que pasara amo bonito? Esa es una voz de mujer pidiendo auxilio, ¿acaso no piensa ir a investigar?-

Sesshomaru si decir una palabra decide caminar y acercarse a el lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Cuando se acercan al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos, vieron una mujer joven vestida como una aldeana común, con su camisa y una falda larga, tenía el cabello largo pero recogidos con una cinta blanca, estaba recostada al pie de un rio de aguas cristalina completamente mojada y agarrándose una pierna con ambos brazos y a la vez seguía gritando auxilio. Cando se dio cuenta de que sesshomaru la estaba observando, se sorprendió completamente y se turbo, pero aun asi no se movió de ese lugar y dijo neviosa

-¿quién? ¿Quién eres tú?-

Obviamente no tuvo respuesta.

Jaken- ¿qué debemos hacer amo bonito?-

Sesshomaru- esta mujer se ha lastimado la pierna, solo búscale un palo resistente para que se sostenga-

Sesshomaru se voltea con indiferencia mientas camina en dirección contraria. Al ver esto la mujer reacciona rápidamente y dice.

- no me interesa quien puedas ser tú, ¡solo ayúdame!-

Jaken- es que no acabas de escuchar a mi amo te voy a dar un palo para que camines-

La mujer- es que me he lastimado las dos piernas y no puedo caminar-

Jaken- Ahsss!, lo que quiere esta mujer es que la carguen. Pues olvídalo esto es lo único que podemos hacer por ti-

En ese momento por la frente de la mujer brota una gota de sudor, sesshomaru percibe que ha cambiado su aroma, se detiene y decide devolverse parándose en el mismo lugar en donde había estado observándola.

Sesshomaru- ¿quién eres tú?-

Jaken- ¿qué pasa amo?-

Sesshomaru cambia su expresión de estar muy molesto y camina más cerca a donde se encuentra la mujer…

Sesshomaru- ¿dime quien eres?-

La mujer completamente anonadada y sorprendida no le decía nada y al mismo tiempo sesshomaru y jaken la seguían mirando frívolamente.

Jaken- será mejor que le responda a mi amo-

La mujer- yo… yo solo soy una simple mujer-

En ese momento sesshomaru desenvaino a bakusaiga rápidamente y corrió hacia donde ella se encantaba.

Sesshomaru- ¡bakusaiga!-

Cuando el resplandor de bakusaiga se deshizo, ya no quedaban resto de esa mujer. Pero sesshomaru aun seguía inquieto por que su aroma estaba cerca.

Jaken- ¡ohhhh! ¿Sesshomaru sama y que era esa mujer?-

Sesshomaru- es una hanyoukai-

Jaken-¿qué?-

Sesshomaru__ umm.. .ya entiendo ha planeado todo, hasta empaparse de agua para que no perciba su olor__

En ese momento sesshomaru percibe el olor de la mujer desde las alturas y rápidamente alza la mirada y esta esa mujer con una sonrisa se detiene frente a frente.

La mujer- ¿Creíste que me ibas a matar fácilmente con tu espada?-

Jaken- ¡oye mujer!, ¿estás loca? ¿Quieres perder la vida? ¿Cómo te atreves a retar al gran sesshomaru siendo una simple hanyoukai?-

La mujer- yo nunca pensé en retarlo, solo necesito algo de él-

Sesshomaru voló directamente a donde estaba ella y la ataco de nuevo con bakusaiga, pero ella volaba tan rápido, que no podía tocarla.

La mujer- eso es totalmente inútil sesshomaru, tú nunca podrás hacerme daño-

La mujer_ _pero igual debo darme prisa porque si no estaré en verdadero peligro__

Sesshomaru- eres muy ágil para ser una simple hanyoukai-

La mujer- gracias por el alago, pero es porque poseo un don especial-

Sesshomaru- ¿y tu quien eres?-

La mujer- ¡ohhh! Te intereso? Jeje.. mi nombre es nara-

En las alturas se quito con una mano la ropa que tenia dejando al descubierto su verdadero ser. Estaba vestida con un delicado kimono rosado oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y La faja ancha que ajusta al kimono llamada obi era de un color morado, y no podía faltar una espada con su vaina al lado izquierdo colgando de su cintura, se soltó su cabello y ahora se veía como una hermosa y joven mujer de cabellos largos.

Nara- yo sé perfectamente quien eres tú, sesshomaru. El gran y poderoso sesshomaru-

Jaken- esta mujer de verdad que desea su muerte-

Nara- ataca otra vez sesshomaru, quiero saber cuan ágil eres con la espada. Esta vez estaré prevenida-

Sesshomaru- no perderé mi tiempo con una simple hanyoukai-

Sesshomaru da media vuelta y se dispone a bajar, pero en ese instante se da cuenta que Nara se aproxima a gran velocidad y de inmediato la esquiva.

Sesshomaru- ¿en realidad estas buscando tu muerte? Entonces esto será rápido-

Nara- pues intentémoslo..!-

Sesshomaru y Nara se aproximan con gran velocidad hasta que unen sus espadas y hacen que rechinen mientras se siente el calor de la presión que hacen por la fuerza que proporcionan cada uno, mientras sesshomaru la mira con indiferencia, y ella va cambiando su rostro por una expresión de odio porque no puede sostenerse mas. Hasta que es impulsada con fuerza por la espada de sesshomaru y cae al suelo arrodillada pero sesshomaru aterriza con su característica ligereza.

Sesshomaru- espero que hayas tenido suficiente-

Pero Nara se levanto sonriendo hipócritamente

Nara- ¡¿pero porque te aburres?! Apenas esto está empezando, ya he obtenido lo quiero

Jaken- ¡ya deja de fastidiar tanto mujer, el amo está muy ocupado para estar peleando contigo. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te da de vivir!-

Mientras tanto en unos arbustos muy cerca de allí, se encontraba sokishi escondido observando todo lo que estaba pasando, completamente empapado para que sesshomaru no supiera que estaba allí.

Sokishi _ _¿porque padre hizo que buscara esta mujer? ¿Él creyó que sería buena para este trabajo?, pero lo que veo es que ya todo le salió mal. Aunque al parecer aun le queda algo por hacer…__

Nara y sesshomaru se encuentran frente a frente, nara se preparaba para correr y atacar a sesshomaru pero no da muchos pasos cuando se detiene y suelta su espada, ha quedado totalmente paralizada pero a pesar de eso, con mucho esfuerzo trata de mover sus dos brazos temblando solo para tocar su pecho y su fuerza se desvanecerse y cae arrodillada.

Jaken- ¡uooohhhh! El amo sesshomaru la derroto sin tocarla, la verdad amo nadie puede igualar su poder…-

Sesshomaru se acerca a ella caminando y se detiene al frente.

Sesshomaru- no fue eso jaken.-

Jaken- ¡eh¡ ¿entonces que fue?-

Sesshomaru- habla… ¿quién eres y porque quisiste atacarme?-

Nara esta arrodillada frente a el y a la vez siente gran dolor en su pecho, pero aun asi con mucho esfuerzo le responde.

Nara- ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Nara.

Sesshomaru__ ¡umm! Ya entiendo, esta mujer tiene el poder de copiar la agilidad de su oponente.__

Sesshomaru- ya sabía yo que era muy raro que una hanyoukai pudiera ser tan ágil, solo eres una simple copia.-

Jaken- ¿ahh? ¿Creíste que copiando las habilidades del amo sesshomaru podías vencerlo?

Nara: no, no es eso. Solo me mandaron a buscar algo.-

Sesshomaru- veo que los poderes que has copiado de otro youkai, son iguales a los que atacaron la aldea ayer, aun así ¿quisiste copiarte también los míos?-

Jaken- ningún hanyoukai jamás podrá tomar ni un poco del poder que tiene mi amo, por tanto poder ahora te está haciendo daño por dentro.-

Sesshomaru- ahora dime donde esta ese youkai y que es lo que te mandaron a buscar…

Nara: yo,.. yo no puedo…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase callo extendida en el suelo como si estuviera muerta.

Jaken- ¿murió?-

Sesshomaru- al parecer solo tiene que esperar que el aura demoniaca se normalicé… vamos jaken. (Sesshomaru da la vuelta y camina en la otra dirección).-

Jaken- pero no va a buscar al otro youkai -

Sesshomaru- tengo el presentimiento que esto tiene que ver con la aldea.-

Jaken_ _quiere darse prisa para poder ver a rin, puede que esté en peligro_._

Jaken- espere sesshomaru sama-

Cuando sokishi sale de los arbustos se aproximo de prisa donde se encontraba cuerpo de Nara había que quedo en el suelo.

Sokishi- y ¿esta era la persona que nos ayudaría? ¡JA! Toda una pérdida de tiempo. A padre no le gustara esto-

…

En la aldea donde vive inuyasha estaba sakushi sentado afuera de la casa de kaede y rin sale con una bandeja de comida y se la ofrece con una gran y dulce sonrisa.

Rin- sakushi sama ¡tome!-

Sakushi- no te molestes no como eso. (ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla)-

Rin- ummm..Bueno, se debe sentir un poco solo, ¿porque no pasa estamos todos adentro?.-

Sakushi que en ningún momento la ha mirado comienza a verla de reojo.

Sakushi- no seas amable conmigo niña, yo no necesito tu ayuda.-

Rin empieza a sonreírse.

Sakushi- y tu porque te ríes?-

Rin- ¡jeje! Es que me recordó algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. No es por usted sakushi sama, y discúlpeme si lo incomodo es que yo sé muy bien lo que es estar solo.-

Sakushi- esa historia tuya no me interesa.-

Rin- bueno… me voy q pase un buen día sakushi sama.-

Sakushi- ¡no espera!-

Rin- ¡¿he?!-

Sakushi- está bien ¿por qué dices que sabes lo que es estar solo?-

Rin- je! Está bien…-

Y con su sonrisa dulce que la caracteriza se sentó puso a un lado el plato con comida y comenzó a contar. Mientras sakushi se sorprendía al ver cada acción que hacía.

Rin- Cuando era niña unos bandidos mataron a mis padres y hermanos. Desde allí tuve que valerme por mí misma, fue difícil al principio, pero lo que me hacia seguir adelante fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre en su momento de agonía. "vive, vive y has vivir a otros sin importar lo que pase" eso fue lo que me dio más fuerzas para seguir.-

Sakushi no pudo evitar tener melancolía en las palabras de rin, y cuando la vio sintió que algo dentro de el surgía como si sintiera cálido su corazón, creando así un dolor extraño en su pecho.

Rin- Y estuve completamente sola…, ¡hasta que lo conocí!-

Cambiando completamente su semblante a uno lleno de alegría.

Sakushi- ¡¿ah?! ¿A quién conociste?-

Rin- a sesshomaru sama. -

Sakushi- con el que casi me enfrento en aquella ocasión-

Rin- ¡si!, desde que el apareció nunca más me he sentido sola-

Sakushi- ummm.! Qué alegría por ti.-

Rin- ¿y usted sakushi sama?, ¿por qué se siente solo?-

Sakushi se sorprende por la pregunta de rin, pero se da cuenta que ella ha leído su alma.

Sakushi- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

Rin- ¡je! Es solo una pregunta.-

Sakushi se queda un momento en silencio pensando si responderle o no, al final con un suspiro profundo lo decidió.

Sakushi- ahhhhh!. No es que me sienta solo, yo tengo a mi hermano a mi lado, pero no nos llevamos bien del todo. Nuestro padre no le gusto que fuéramos gemelos, el siempre ha buscado un sucesor y como yo nací primero el pone toda su confianza en mi poniéndome más atención, esto siempre ha hecho que mi hermano y yo compitamos por quien de los dos es el mejor, a pesar de eso nunca me ha considerado su hermano mayor, y eso a mí no me molesta. Pero tampoco me dejare pisotear por él-

Rin- eso quiere decir que quieres a tu hermano-

Sakushi- ¿¡QUEEEEE!? ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? ¡El busca superarme porque quiere demostrar que es el verdadero primogénito!. Pero eso nunca lo permitiré-

Rin- ¡jeje! Aunque no lo admita sakushi sama usted quiere a su hermano-

Sakushi se intimida un poco con lo que rin le dice y decide voltear la mirada para no verla mas.

Sakushi- déjate de tonterías niña… ¡uhsss! no debí decirte nada-

Rin- me imagino que se siente mejor, es bueno desahogarse-

Rin recoge la bandeja de comida y se levanta para regresar a la casa de kaede.

Rin- sakushi sama ¡que tenga buen día!-

Sakushi decide voltear la mirada para verla, y lo que ve es un rostro lleno de esplendor, con una sonrisa cálida y sencilla pero que hace mover más rápido su corazón. Rin se voltea y entra a casa de kaede, sakushi aun está pensando en esa expresión cálida y espontanea de rin creando en él una duda.

Sakushi_ _¿Por qué quiero que esté a mi lado?, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando la veo?, ¿Por qué?__

…

En la parte más remota de un tramo montañoso en lo más profundo de una cueva iluminada por antorchas estaba el esperpento del padre de los gemelos que está en un estanque lleno de sangre para mantener su cuerpo, sokishi se encontraba postrado frente a él.

Padre: entonces sokishi ¿Nara pudo hacer lo que planeamos?

Sokishi: no padre, si le soy sincero eso fue una total pérdida de tiempo, no pudo soportar el aura demoniaca de sesshomaru, y ninguno de sus planes funciono.

Padre: entonces tendremos que esperar que el plan con sakushi funcione…

…

Encima de un gran bosque espeso Kohaku estaba con kirara volando, cuando de repente se da cuenta que una mujer de kimono rosado y obi morado estaba tirada cerca de un rio parecía muerta. Kohaku baja para saber si está bien.

Kohaku- esta muchacha tiene una gran aura demoniaca. Seguramente un demonio la ataco, la llevare a la aldea de kaede, aun está con vida.-

Levantándola la coloco arriba de kirara y se fueron volando de ese lugar.


	5. Misteriosas Verdades

En la casa de kaede se encontraban adentro reunidos inuyasha, miroku, rin y la propia kaede y afuera estaba sakushi tratando de escuchar lo que estaban conversando, cuando inuyasha percibe el olor de sesshomaru que se acercaba a gran velocidad, en ese momento todos salen de prisa de la casa y sakushi que no se había dado cuenta de quien se acercaba. se sorprendió al verlo llegar y sacar bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru- ¿qué hace el aquí?-

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

Inuyasha- cálmate sesshomaru el ahora está de nuestro lado-

Miroku- el nos ha dicho porque hemos sido atacados. Su padre necesita a kagome para ser completamente resucitado-

Sakushi- ya dejen de defenderme yo tengo boca… -Dando unos pasos adelante- sesshomaru ya estamos en el mismo bando amigo, no debes preocuparte no hare nada indebido…-

Jaken- ahhyyyy! Que insolente solo por eso el amo te desbaratara los dientes-

Sesshomaru- ¡cállate jaken!-

Jaken- ay! Si amo-

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama! solo le están dando una oportunidad, el llego aquí muy mal herido-

Sesshomaru- ¡rin!-

Sakushi- gracias. Pero no necesito que me defiendan, si me crees o no es tu problema sesshomaru, pero yo soy la única esperanza que tienen de encontrar a mi padre-

En ese momento el silencio se mantuvo por unos instantes y una suave brisa redundaba en los alrededores. Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y decidió marcharse.

Rin- ¡espere! Sesshomaru sama- fue corriendo tras él-

Inuyasha- eso quiere decir que sesshomaru ha aceptado que te quedes. Pero mañana nos enseñaras donde era que estaba tu padre sakushi-

Sakushi- si…-

Sesshomaru, rin y jaken siguen caminando más adelante.

Rin- sesshomaru sama, podría decirme ¿cómo le fue en el viaje?-

Jaken- ¡ahsss! Que niña tan escandalosa, ¿no puedes esperar que el amo te cuente?-

(Sesshomaru se detiene)

Sesshomaru- jaken-

Jaken- dígame amo bonito-

Cuando jaken voltea, se da cuenta de la mirada de odio que tiene su amo bonito y no pasan muchos segundos para que sesshomaru le golpee y tenga un gran chichón en la cabeza

Jaken: ¡ayyyy! Ok entendí me callo-

Rin- ¿se encuentra bien jaken sama?-

Sesshomaru- rin, tengo que decirte algo importante-

Rin siente que su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, y surge en su interior la sospecha de un mal presentimiento, ya que la voz de sesshomaru tenía un tono de angustia que nunca antes había oído.

Sesshomaru- jaken, quédate aquí-

Jaken- ¡sí!-

Jaken se quedo quieto viendo como sesshomaru y rin se alejaban caminando, pero no llegaron muy lejos se detuvieron.

Sesshomaru había percibido algo

Rin- ¿qué pasa sesshomaru sama?-

Sesshomaru_ _es el aroma de esa mujer__

Y en ese instante ven a Kirara volando y llevaba en su lomo a kohaku con y a la muchacha que había encontrado en el bosque tirada cerca del rio. La está llevando directo a la casa de kaede y sesshomaru al darse cuenta que era la misma mujer con que había luchado antes decide seguirles, pero cuando llegan esta sakushi, inuyasha, miroku y kaede aun afuera. Kohaku la carga entre sus brazos y se aproxima a ellos.

Miroku- ¡kohaku!-

Kohaku- anciana kaede, esta muchacha estaba tirada en el bosque, al parecer un youkai la ha atacado, tiene mucha aura demoniaca-

Kaede- ya veo kohaku. Métela adentro-

En el momento que kaede abre la cortina y kohaku se dispone a pasar llega sesshomaru con jaken y rin, se habían regresado y la cara de sesshomaru tenía su expresión natural de disgusto.

Sesshomaru- esa mujer es una hanyoukai-

Todos- ¡¿qué?!- sorprendidos todos ya que la mujer parecía completamente una persona normal.

Inuyasha- por eso de su aroma tan particular-

Jaken- esa mujer llamada nara ataco al amo sesshomaru, tiene la habilidad de copiar las habilidades demoniacas de otros youkais, ella trato de copiárselas a mi amo bonito pero no pudo soportarlo-

Rin corrió angustiada a donde se encontraba kohaku y tocando a Nara en la frente no pudo soportar más verla en esa condición.

Rin- pero igual necesita ayuda por favor kohaku, entra hay que atenderla rápido-

Kohaku- ¡si!-

Rin, kohaku y kaede entran para atender a Nara pero los demás se quedaron afuera y segundos de silencio pasaron todos preguntándose porque este extraño suceso estaba pasando.

Miroku- creo que lo mejor será esperar que Nara se despierte, así nos dirá ella misma la razón por la que ataco a sesshomaru-

Sakushi_ _¡diablos! Ahora esta va a echar a perderlo todo por esa torpe. ¿Qué hare, si comienzan a sospechar de mi, estaré acabado__

sakushi siente una extraña sensación en todo su ser, y un extraño temor comienza a invadirlo cuando se da cuenta voltea su mirada a donde se encontraba sesshomaru y se da cuenta que este lo observa con su mirada de odio, sakushi se intimida tratando de esquivarlo, y nota que eso es lo que esta ocasionando todo su mal así que no deja de angustiarle el hecho de que puede ser descubierto.

Sakushi_ _debo ir a preguntarle que hacer a mi padre__

Sakushi toma vuelo pero no llega muy lejos cuando inuyasha lo llama y voltea

Inuyasha- ¡sakushi! ¿A dónde vas?-

Sakushi- estoy con ustedes pero, no me tienen que tratar como niño,… bucare donde quedarme por aquí cerca, ushhh. Ya estoy arto de esta aldea, regresare mañana… ¡adiós!-

Por su vuelo veloz Sakushi se perdió rápidamente en el horizonte.

Miroku- inuyasha ¿no crees que eso fue algo sospechoso?-

Inuyasha- por ahora todo lo que haga es sospechoso-

Miroku- ¡tienes razón! Sango debe estar esperándome, nos vemos inuyasha-

Inuyasha- es la hora de que saque la basura, kagome me debe estar esperando para eso…-

Después de que todos se han ido sesshomaru y jaken están aun frente la casa de kaede.

Sesshomaru- ¡jaken!-

Jaken- ¡si!-

Sesshomaru- dile a rin cuando salga, que la estaré esperando en el lago-

Jaken- ¡si amo bonito!-

…

Sakushi llega a la cueva donde reside su padre y se postra delante de él.

Sakushi- ¡padre!-

Padre- ¡sakushi! ¿Has podido infiltrarte en esa patética aldea?-

Sakushi- si padre pero le tengo malas noticias, esa hanyoukai ha ido a parar a esa aldea, todo nuestros planes pueden irse abajo si esa tonta habla-

Padre- ¡maldición! Lo más seguro es que hable, pero igual tú debes quedarte allí pase lo que pase, debes esperar el momento correcto para quitarle a inuyasha su espada y matar a esa estúpida niña-

Sakushi- si padre-

…

Jaken se encontraba de espalda frente de la cabaña de la anciana kaede, esperando que rin saliera, pero cuando rin se asoma se sorprende que solo jaken este a fuera, en el momento que le va a preguntar algo este comienza a pensar en voz alta y algo disgustado sin darse cuenta de que rin lo escuchaba atentamente.

Jaken- ahora por culpa de esa estúpida niña, el destino del amo sesshomaru va a ser sellado igual al de su padre, ¡ashhh! Si supiera esa tonta todo lo mi amo está sacrificando por su culpa.-

Rin- ¿Qué acaba de decir jaken sama?-

Jaken no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos parecían salirse de la impresión, estaba completamente asombrado y asustado por lo que estaba pasando. No paso mucho tiempo para que volteara cuidadosamente esperando que lo que había escuchado fuera producto de su imaginación pero lo que vio fue la cara de rin llena de tristeza y preocupación.

Jaken- ¡eh! Rin yo no estaba hablando de ti… yo hablaba…-

En ese momento rin se agacho y lo agarro por las ropas de su cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo desesperadamente.

Rin- ¡es mejor que diga la verdad jaken sama! ¿Qué es lo que sabe?-

Jaken- rin espera, no te he dicho nada… ¡ahhhhh!-

Rin se detuvo de sacudirlo y jaken aun mareado, casi medio muerto aun pudo responderle un poco ahitado.

Jaken- ¿qué quieres rin que el amo me mate?-

Rin casi llorando de la preocupación.

Rin- acabo de escuchar que el destino de sesshomaru sama va ser sellado igual al de su padre por culpa mía. ¿Qué significa eso jaken sama?-

Jaken- rin es mejor que esperes a escuchar lo que el amo te va a decir rin. El me mataría si se llegara a enterara que te dije eso-

Rin- entonces ¿es verdad jaken sama? ¿Si él me amara su destino seria la muerte?-

Jaken- rin hazme caso, olvídate de eso y ve a verlo, está en el lago esperándote-

Rin- no puedo permitirlo-

Rin se levanta sollozante y angustiada por todo lo que ha podido escuchar de jaken, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el fuerte dolor que empezó a sentir de su pecho. Dio algunos pasos de manera insegura con mirada turbada y luego siguió caminando débilmente y cabizbaja, dejando a jaken completamente asustado y nervioso.

Jaken_ _ahora esta niña ¿qué le irá a decir al amo sesshomaru? ¡Debería escapar!, si el amo se entera de lo que paso, los minutos de vida que me quedan en este mundo están contados__

…

El viento soplaba suavemente mientras las aguas del lago retumbaban por su fuerza, y frente a él estaba sesshomaru, en ese momento percibe el aroma de rin, pero había algo extraño. Sentía que en sus ojos y su rostro habían caído algunas lágrimas. Voltio y allí estaba ella con una mirada triste. Sesshomaru se preocupo, decidido se acerco más a ella y sin deja su semblante frio le pregunto.

Sesshomaru- rin, ¿qué ha pasado?-

Rin no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, pero no tardo mucho para bajar la mirada tristemente y sin querer de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

Rin- sesshomaru sama, debo decirle algo importante-

Sesshomaru- rin…-

Rin- sesshomaru sama, he decidido quedarme en la aldea-

Sesshomaru se sorprendió completamente al escuchar las palabras que salieron de su boca, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez en su vida una profunda tristeza invadió su corazón clavándose en lo más profundo y creando un gran dolor en su pecho. Su mirada fría se transformo en una de disgusto, aun no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Sesshomaru- rin, ¿porque dices eso? Yo necesito hablar algo importante contigo-

Rin- ya lo he decidido sesshomaru sama, me quedare en la aldea-

Sesshomaru se quedo sin palabras, el dolor que tenía en su pecho parecía que se esparciera por todo su ser, estaba devastado. No sabía qué hacer hasta que comprendió en su parte orgullosa que era su decisión.

Sesshomaru- rin, respetare tu decisión-

Rin se dio la vuelta y sin alzar la mirada en ningún momento se decidió marcharse, mientras caminaba en su ser deseaba olvidar todo y regresar a abrasarlo y nunca separarse de él. Porque en cada paso que daba su corazón se destrozaba y su dolor era tan fuerte que le dificultaba respirar, y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Rin_ _perdóneme sesshomaru sama, pero no puedo dejar que muera por mi culpa. Si el destino es ese, no permitiré que pase__

Mientras tanto sesshomaru veía como se alejaba rin, y con ella sentía que se alejaba el poquito de alegría y el poquito de luz que tenia, y que quedaba en él una inmensa tristeza. Sin dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué?.

…

Han pasado varios días desde que paso el incidente con Nara y ella aun no se despierta. Todo el grupo de inuyasha contándose kohaku y sakushi, a las afueras de la casa de kaede, mientras rin y la anciana kaede la están atendiendo para que reaccione.

Kagome- inuyasha, crees que Nara se recupere hoy-

Inuyasha- es lo más seguro kagome. Los hanyoukais no duran más de tres días para recuperarse-

Miroku- tenemos que esperar igual señorita kagome, ella nos dirá al fin porque ataco a sesshomaru y donde se encuentra el padre de sakushi-

De repente se escucha un alboroto dentro de la casa de kaede, no pasan muchos segundos para que saliera Nara desesperada y angustiada por no saber lo que estaba pasando se detuvo al ver que estaba rodeada por todos mientras ellos solo la observan pues ella se veía un poco aterrorizada y asustada, inmediatamente tras de ella salió rin y kaede deteniéndola.

Nara- ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí?-

Kohaku- yo te encontré cerca de un rio en el bosque y estabas muy mal, por eso te traje aquí.

Sango: no debes preocuparte no te haremos daño-

Nara- pues debo irme-

Y tratando de buscar paso para salir entre ellos, no pudo. En ese momento miro con detenimiento a inuyasha y darse cuenta que era un hanyoukai pensó.

Nara _ _al menos sus poderes me servirán para escapar__

Toco la mano de inuyasha, y de inmediato su aura demoniaca se ligo con la suya, copiando sus habilidades, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y salto con fuerza saliendo de ese lugar donde la tenían aprisionada.

Inuyasha- ¡oye! no te irás tan fácil-

Kagome- debes decirnos donde está el padre de los gemelos sakushi y sokishi-

Nara- lo siento, pero no me podre quedar más tiempo-

Sesshomaru- no iras a ninguna parte-

Sesshomaru apareció en frente de todos y como de costumbre estaba con su sirviente jaken. Dejándolos completamente asombrados.

Nara tuvo que retroceder, porque sabía muy bien qué clase de poder tenía sesshomaru.

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

Aunque sesshomaru quiso ignorar a rin no pudo, y dio una mirada breve pero profunda hacia donde estaba y luego prosiguió mirando a Nara dando unos pasos hacia delante intimidándola cada vez mas.

Sesshomaru- es momento de que me digas ¿quién te ordeno a atacarme y porque?-

Todos se dieron cuenta que la actitud de sesshomaru había cambiado, pero aun no entendían porque. Nara se dio por vencida y con actitud de derrota con la mirada caída respondió

Nara- está bien, no tengo más salida ¿cierto?...el padre de los gemelos me mando a llamar días atrás para que le hiciera un favor, el conocía mis habilidades a pesar de ser hanyoukai, y el necesitaba alguien así-

Kagome- y que quería el realmente-

Nara- quería que le robara las espadas de sesshomaru-

Inuyasha- sus espadas ¿para qué?-

Nara- eso no lo sé. Solo el me dijo que si lo hacía me iba a dar un ejército de almademonios-

Miroku- como me lo temía, el padre de los gemelos sakushi y sokishi es el que está controlando a las almademonios. Pero dinos Nara ¿como los controla?-

Nara- en realidad tampoco se eso, el cuándo me ofreció eso solo me enseño algunos almademonios eran varios seres en forma de sombras, y me prometió que iban hacer míos, Si le traía las espadas de sesshomaru-

Miroku- ¿entonces solo puede controlar la parte espiritual de los almademonios?-

Sango- ¡¿a qué se refiere con eso Houshi –sama?!-

Miroku- hay tres tipos de alma demonio la espiritual que es por sombras, la de almas que se diferencian por seres sin un cuerpo terrenal, y las del cuerpo que son prácticamente invencibles.

Si analizamos lo que ha pasado y lo que nos ha dicho Nara, por alguna razon el padre de sakushi y sokishi solo puede controlar las almademonios espirituales, pero aun no entiendo ¿cómo es posible que haga algo así? ¿Sakushi sabes algo de eso?-

Sakushi_ _tenía que me preguntaran eso, ¡maldicion si se enteran de lo que mi padre posee todos sus planes serán descubiertos!__

Sakushi- no, padre nunca nos dice cosas importantes por miedo a que lo traicionemos como lo estoy haciendo-

Nara- igual me pareció buena la idea, si quería me olvidaba del ejercito de almademonios y me quedaba con las espadas-

Jaken- pero igual te quedaste sin nada, ¡tonta! Todo por meterte con mi amo sesshomaru… ¡JA! Una simple hanyoukai-

Nara disgustada solo mira a jaken con odio.

Sesshomaru- entonces debes llevarme a donde se encuentra el padre de sakushi y sokishi-

Inuyasha- también iremos, sakushi nos guiara también. Debe ser el mismo camino-

Sakushi- ya les he dicho que padre se fue de ese lugar-

Kagome- igual nos servirá para después identificarlo por su aroma, ¿no es así inuyasha?-

Inuyasha- si, kagome-

Rin baja la cara tristemente y entra a la casa para agacharse y llorar. A la vez no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el sesshomaru sama que ella amaba ya no la miraba, estaba totalmente destrozada, su corazón latía rápidamente y cada latido se sentía un dolor inmenso en su pecho, ella estaba comprendiendo que perdía algo que por naturaleza necesitaba, pero aun no comprendía si podía seguir viviendo así.

Rin_ _perdóneme sesshomaru sama, nunca me perdonaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa, prefiero sentir este dolor que me está matando solo por saber que está vivo__

Entra kaede a la casa y se sorprende ver a rin en ese estado y se agacha a su lado y pone su mano en la espalda para consolarla.

Kaede- ¿qué pasa rin? te he visto así desde que regresaste del lago, dime por fin ¿paso algo con sesshomaru?-

Rin comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y con voz quebrajada solo pudo decir.

Rin- kaede sama, es que supe que sesshomaru sama iba a tener su destino sellado con la muerte si me seguía amando, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir-

Kaede- pero rin no te das cuenta, que si haces eso la que puedes morir eres tú, desde que llegaste ese día no has hecho más que llorar y estar triste. ¡Ahora mírame!-

Rin subió su rostro para ver directo a los ojos de kaede.

Kaede- ¡pase lo que pase debes luchar por ese amor, solo el amor podrá cambiar el destino! ¡Cree en ti misma!-

Rin no tardo mucho para poner a reposar su cabeza en el hombro de kaede mientras esta la abrazaba sutilmente.


	6. La esperanza regresa

Repaso:

En la aldea de kaede y en los alrededores se ha detectado una presencia maligna que hace despertar la curiosidad de todos los personajes, varios acontecimientos dan a conocer que lo que ha estado rondando por allí es una especie de almademonio en su forma espiritual, ya que vienen del infierno y por lo general existen tres tipos de almademonios.

La espiritual que se detecta por sombras y que puede poseer y controlar a los humanos.

El del alma que es un ser sin cuerpo terrenal, pero tiene el poder de llevarse el alma.

El corporal que es un cuerpo terrenal y que usa solo su fuerza para matar.

Estos seres son fáciles de controlar, puesto que no son seres completos.

Gracias a la intervención de los gemelos sakushi y sokishi tratando de secuestrar a kagome, ya se sabe que el que tiene el control de las almademonios es el padre de los gemelos y tiene como objetivo de obtener el poder y el dominio de los tres reinos, el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, pero no saben aun como es que invoca a las almas demonio.

El padre de los gemelos sakushi y sokishi era uno de los youkais más fuertes y reconocidos del mundo de los youkais, pero su deseo de poder hizo que perdiera control drásticamente buscando la manera de exterminarlos a los humanos para que los youkais rigieran este mundo haciendo llamar la atención de la sacerdotisa midoriko la creadora de la perla de shico, que a la final pudo sellar a este youkai con un conjuro en el infierno, y por medio de las tres sacerdotisas malas, que son las hermanas tokabi del linaje del templo harashi, pudo salir del infierno pero no completamente, es por esa razón que necesita los poderes de kagome para poder completar su regreso.

Además existe la intriga de que si rin decidirá irse con sesshomaru, puesto que ella se ha enterado que su destino se sellara con la muerte de su amado si ese amor continúa. Pero lo que ella aun no sabe es que existe una esperanza, esa esperanza de amor es su verdadero destino el cual existe desde el principio que se conocieron. Deben luchar los dos contra las fuerzas del mal para que su destino real sea sellado.

…

El grupo de inuyasha, acompañado además por sakushi. Estaban volando encima del sirviente de miroku, Hachi el que se puede transforma en una calabaza gigante que utilizan como transporte aéreo, emprendiéndose en la búsqueda del padre de sakushi, se acercaban cada vez más a un valle montañoso que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Sakushi- ¡oye miroku! ¿Esta cosa no puede volar más rápido?-

Miroku- tranquilo sakushi, de que llegamos, llegamos-

Sakushi- será mañana-

Inuyasha- ¡qué sakushi!, ¿estás nervioso?-

Kagome- ¡ INUYASHA!-

Inuyasha- ¿Qué kagome, solo preguntaba?-

Sakushi- ashhhh… ¿nervioso? Ya les dije que no tengo nada que esconder-

Shippo- luces un poco tenso… ¿será que le tienes miedo a tu padre?-

Sakushi- que niño tan molesto. Y no, no le tengo miedo-

Sakushi_ _ojala que mi padre oculte bien la cueva, si sus poderes se debilitan en este momento lo encontraran__

Más adelante le llevaba ventaja sesshomaru, jaken en el mokomoko y trepados en kirara, kohaku y nara, habían llegado ya al valle montañoso. El frio y la niebla abundaba en ese lugar y una leve presencia maligna se sentía por todas partes.

Jaken- amo sesshomaru ¿aquí es el mismo lugar en donde sintió que el olor y la energía de las montañas habían cambiado y íbamos a venir a investigar después?-

No hubo respuesta.

Jaken_ _desde el día que el amo sesshomaru hablo con rin en el lago, ha tenido un humor terrible. Me pregunto que habrá dicho rin. Por lo que veo no menciono mi nombre porque si no yo ya estaría bien muertico. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que hoy la vio y la ignoro por completo. Debo buscar la manera de hablar con rin, no tolero ver al amo bonito así.__

Kohaku- ¿Nara en qué lugar está la cueva?-

Nara- la verdad todas estas montañas me confunden, es un lugar enorme y el que me llevo directamente a ese lugar fue sokishi, pensé que podía encontrarlo si venia aquí, pero me he confundido por completo-

Jaken- ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo tonta? ¿Vinimos aquí por nada?-

Sesshomaru- ¡jaken! Ella tiene razón, todo huele igual y todo se ve igual, pareciera una ilusión-

En ese momento llega el grupo de inuyasha con sakushi.

Inuyasha- ¿con que aquí es donde estaba tu padre sakushi?-

Sakushi- ¡sí! Y los llevare al lugar donde estaba-

Después de caminar un poco se encontraron frente a una gran cueva. Entrando todos allí encendiendo algunas antorchas y luego de haber recorrido un largo trecho hallaron el final, allí no había nada, solo rocas y gran cantidad de energía maligna en el aire, con un aroma muy particular a sangre.

Shippo- ¡ooohhhhhhhh! ¡qué lugar tan escalofriante!-

Inuyasha- ese debe ser su aroma-

Nara_ _pero que yo recuerde este no es el mismo lugar a donde me trajeron, pero no quiero que me sigan fastidiando con lo mismo. Diré que este es el lugar__

Kagome- ¿Nara este es el lugar donde te citaron?-

Nara- si este es el mismo-

Sakushi tratando de disimular ver a Nara por lo que estaba diciendo, pensó

Sakushi_ _¡¿Qué raro que no dijo nada?! Eso quiere decir que padre está fuera de peligro?!__

En ese momento percibe que alguien lo está observando y es sesshomaru, tiene una mirada de odio sobre él y trata de voltearse para evitarlo.

Sango- Nara creo que será mejor que te quedes con nosotros en la aldea, al menos hasta que todo esto se resuelva-

Nara- está bien, lo pensare-

Nara- no me conviene alejarme de su protección, ese sokishi podría encontrarme y buscar la manera de matarme con esas almademonios-

Miroku- es mejor que nos vallamos ya, pronto oscurecerá-

….

Rin se encontraba frente al lago donde siempre la visitaba sesshomaru, tenía su mirada en el horizonte con la esperanza de que el pasara para poder verlo, aunque sea solo verlo. Aun le costaba creer lo que estaba viviendo, y tener que sentir que su amado ya no estaba allí para ella. Su rostro reflejaba profunda tristeza y en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado. En ese momento presiente que algo está cerca, cuando voltea la mirada ve a sakushi, estaba allí solo contemplándola, y decide acercase mas hasta que se coloca a su lado con piedras en la mano que comienza a tirarlas al lago haciendo revolotearlas varias veces y a una velocidad impresionante, sin dejar de tirarlas comienza a platicar amablemente con rin.

Sakushi- una niña tan linda como tú, no debería estar triste-

Rin- solo estoy pensando-

Sakushi- ¿entonces tienes días pensando?-

Rin- …-

Sakushi- ¿te peleaste con sesshomaru?-

Rin se sorprende por lo que dice y le responde con algo de molestia.

Rin- ¡¿porque me pregunta esas cosas?!-

Sakushi- aun no olvido lo que me dijiste rin, que desde que lo conociste a él nunca más te sentiste sola. Sé que te conozco desde hace muy poco, pero últimamente te has visto muy sola y distante-

Rin- tienes razón, y no creo que lo pueda soportar por más tiempo-

Sakushi- ¡entonces sígueme!-

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Rin- ¡¿ah?!-

Sakushi- ¡sígueme!-

Rin algo dudosa y pensativa por lo que le había dicho sakushi, vio como se alejaba mas y mas de ella, hasta que la invadió la curiosidad y decidió seguirle. Además de que vio que iba en dirección a la aldea.

…

Afuera de la casa de kaede sorpresivamente llega sesshomaru junto con jaken y dentro de esta se encontraba kaede y Nara.

Jaken- ¡kaede!, ¡kaede salga, ahora mismo. Y esa niña tonta de Nara también!-

Salen inmediatamente y se dan cuenta que sesshomaru tiene un rostro que refleja odio.

Jaken- ¡mi amo ha estado buscado desde hace días alguna pista alrededor de ese valle montañoso donde dijeron que se encontraba el padre de esos fastidiosos gemelos, y no ha conseguido nada. Eso significa que no ha salido de esas montañas¡. ¡Tu Nara¡ ¿debes saber algo al respecto?-

Nara- yo ya dije lo que sabía, ¿por qué vienen otra vez con lo mismo?-

Jaken_ _ella tiene razón. A mí me parece que ha sido escusa del señor sesshomaru para venir a ver a rin, aun me pregunto que habrá pasado exactamente ese día, y no me puedo ir de aquí sin haber hablado con rin__

Sesshomaru_ ¿dime exactamente que quería el de mis espadas?-

Nara- solo me dijo que me las robara, luego el vería si me daba una con el ejercito de almademonios que me prometió-

Jaken- ¡JA! Si eres tonta niña, el único que puede usar esas espadas es sesshomaru sama-

Sesshomaru_ _no busca el poder de tensaiga, entonces lo que el busca es controlar los poderes que pueden destruir a las almademonios_._

En ese instante Sesshomaru percibe el aroma de rin y voltea, todos los demás asientan la mirada a ver en la dirección donde se encuentra rin. Cuando se dan cuenta que en la lejanía de ese lugar está caminando acompañada de sakushi pero ni rin ni sakushi se dan cuenta de que están siendo observados en desde la casa de kaede.

Jaken- ¡AH! ¿Esa es rin?-

Kaede- ella dijo que iba al lago al parecer viene de alla… -

Nara- ¡JE! Va muy a gusto en compañía de sakushi, ese idiota es muy violento, si yo fuera ella no es….-

Sesshomaru la interrumpe, y con voz seria y calmada comenta.

Sesshomaru- ¡ni se te ocurra compararte con ella!.-

Todos han quedado sorprendidos y anonadados por ese comentario. Mientas el deja el lugar caminando

Jaken_ _¡el amo sesshomaru esta encendido!__

Jaken- ¡espere sesshomaru sama!-

Sakushi ha llevado a rin al muelle del rio, le pide que se monte en un barco y él se ubica en el otro extremo y comienza a remar. Rin esta en medio de ese gran rio cristalino contemplando su belleza y el murmullo de las aves con el resonar del viento con las hojas de los arboles hacen que su mente se relaje pero el dolor que tiene en su corazón y alma sigue latentes.

Sakushi- ¿estás pensando en él?-

Rin- siempre. Sesshomaru sama es como parte de mí-

Sakushi- pero es hora de hacerte alegrar un poco el día-

Rin- ¡¿eh?!-

Sakushi- ¡sostente fuerte!-

Sakushi tomo una de las puntas del bote y comenzó a empujarlo haciendo que navegara con más velocidad. Al detenerse rin se sonrió felizmente, se había divertido. Sakushi lo hizo un par de veces más y obtuvo la risa de rin. Pero no duro mucho tiempo para que tomara un semblante sereno…

Rin- ¡ya sakushi sama! No quiero que lo haga más por favor, será mejor que regresemos-

Sakushi- ¿te quieres poner triste de nuevo? Está bien, regresemos… pero te das cuenta que te ves más bonita cuando ríes-

Rin se sorprendió del comentario que hizo sakushi y lo comparo con todo lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo por ella, pero se lamentaba a si misma por no poder corresponder a su amor ya que su corazón estaba ocupado desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

…

Inuyasha se encontraba con kagome caminando por la aldea, cuando se acerca sesshomaru.

Kagome- ¿pasa algo cuñado?-

Seshomaru- he descubierto los planes del padre de los gemelos sakushi y sokishi. El quiere tener control de las armas que pueden destruir a las almademonios, tensaiga y tessaiga. Por eso utilizo a nara para robarla-

Inuyasha- entonces, ¿crees que Nara este aquí para robar a tessaiga?-

Sesshomaru- sakushi-

Inuyasha- ¿sakushi?-

Sesshomaru- el llego aquí de repente y en realidad no ha hecho nada para llegar al paradero de su padre, el al igual que Nara tienen el objetivo de robar nuestras espadas-

Inuyasha- sakushi lleva mucho tiempo aquí sesshomaru, lo hemos estado vigilando muy bien, y aunque pueda que tengas razón, no nos ha dado un motivo para echarlo-

Kagome- lo que podemos hacer por ahora es seguir vigilándolo-

Sesshomaru: …

Sesshomaru se da la vuelta y se va volando, oyendo el grito de inuyasha que dice.

Inuyasha- ¡sesshomaru, yo sé cuidar bien mi espada!-

…

Sakushi y rin aun están en el rio y no le falta mucho trecho para regresar al muelle, en ese momento rin ve en el cielo que se aproxima sesshomaru, sorpresivamente y como parte de su instinto se levanta en el bote y dice.

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

En ese momento sesshomaru se detuvo pero lo que vio fue que el bote donde rin estaba parada comenzó a tambalear y haciendo que carece al rio, por supuesto sesshomaru iba a rescatarla de inmediato pero no llego muy lejos porque se vio interrumpido por sakushi, que voló rápidamente y la sostuvo entre sus brazos llevándola inmediatamente a la orilla.

Sakushi- rin, ¿estás bien?-

Rin se bajo inmediato de los brazos de sakushi buscando apresuradamente a sesshomaru pero este ya se había ido. No pudo contener sus emociones y su rostro cabio drásticamente a una sutil tristeza

Sakushi- rin… rin quiero decirte, que si él no es para ti yo podría…-

Rin- ¡no sakushi!, ¡no puedes!, nadie puede. Mi corazón ha sido destinado a amarlo a él, solo a él-

Sakushi- entiendo…-

Sakushi__ yo tengo la culpa, por sentir esto por de ella. No puedo hacer nada__

Rin comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la aldea y a vez iba pensando.

Rin- ya no puedo más, no puedo-

Sesshomaru ya estaba lejos de ese lugar en un bosque frondoso, mientras caminaba en su rostro se notaba el sentimiento del disgusto.

…

Jaken_ _¡ashhhhh! Al parecer sesshomaru sama tiene un gran disgusto, ¡uuuuhhhyyyy! hasta a mi me da miedo decirle algo. No sé cómo le hare pero tengo que hablar con rin ahora mismo.¡ahhhh de seguro eso puede servir!. Ummm perdóneme amo bonito_._

Jaken (empieza a toser fuerte)- amo bonito, sabe algo, me he sentido un poco enfermo estos días y me gustaría ver si jinenji tiene algunas plantas medicinales para mandármelas. ¿Me da un permisito amo bonito?-

Sesshomaru- haz lo que quieras jaken-

Jaken se detiene y solo se queda mirando como sesshomaru se aleja.

Jaken_ con el humor que ahora tiene el amo sesshomaru sospeche que esa fuera su respuesta, pero todo lo que hago es por su bien, sé que si hablo con rin podre remediar las cosas que yo mismo enrede_

…

En la cueva donde se encuentra el padre de los gemelos estaba sakushi frente a su padre.

Padre- sakushi, no has hecho nada de lo que te mande-

Sakushi- no he podido padre, ellos están vigilándome todo el tiempo y...-

Padre- sakushi, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso te has ablandado?-

Sakushi- no padre yo..-

Padre- ¡necesito que la mates ya mismo y que me traigas esa maldita espada!.-

Sakushi- si padre, como ordenes-

Sakushi muestra su rostro disgustado y se decide salir de la cueva, pero en la salida se encuentra con su hermano.

Sokishi- ¿qué pasa hermano? Pasan los días y nada que matas a esa tonta. Acoso ¿te enamoraste?-

Sakushi- ¡no seas ridículo sokishi!, solo estoy esperando el momento correcto para hacerlo-

Sokishi- ¡recuerda bien lo que nos dijo padre!, nunca te enamores de una humana-

Sakushi__ no puedo defraudar a mi padre, tengo que sacar de alguna manera esto que siento, no sé cómo se me ocurrió pensar dejarlo todo por ella… lo siento rin, pero tienes que morir__

…

rin se encontraba en casa de kaede, ayudándola limpiando con un paño las tazas de té, cuando escucha una voz muy familiar llamándola.

Rin- ¡¿eh?! ¿Jaken sama?-

Jaken- ¡rin!, sal rápido niña tonta-

Rin sale rápidamente y encuentra a jaken frente a la puerta.

Jaken- ¡por fin sales rin!-

Ella extrañada y a la vez emocionada se acerca a jaken y se agacha para abrazarlo.

Rin- ¡ahhh! Jaken sama lo extraño mucho, ¡siento como si perdí todo para siempre y verlo a usted es una gran alegría!-

Jaken- ¡déjame en paz niña tonta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Necesito decirte algo importante sobre sesshomaru sama¡-

Rin deja de abrazarlo sorpresivamente y con una reacción rápida se aleja un poco el. Lo que sintió ese momento fue un gran temor.

Rin- ¿a… algo le ha pasado a sesshomaru sama?-

Jaken- no niña tonta, ¡tranquilízate!, tú misma sabes que nada puede pasarle a mi amo-

Rin- pero jaken sama dijo que estaba en peligro al igual que su padre por mi culpa-

Jaken- de verdad eres tonta rin, acaso ¿sesshomaru sama no hablo contigo?-

Rin- ¡ah! ¿Porque dice eso?-

Jaken- rin, ¡aun hay una esperanza para puedan estar juntos!-

Rin- ¿una esperanza?-

Jaken- es por eso que sesshomaru sama quería hablar contigo rin-

Rin estaba conmocionada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando al poder escuchar a jaken decir esas palabras fue como si su alma estuviera libre después de tanto sufrimiento, en ese momento se levanto y llevando su mirada hacia el horizonte le dijo a jaken.

Rin- ¿dónde está sesshomaru sama?-

Jaken- no lo sé rin, pero el debe volver, le tuve que decir una pequeña mentirita-

Rin- ¿¡ah!? Le dijo mentiras?-

Jaken- ¡eh! Pero fue pequeñita-

Rin- ¡lo buscare jaken sama!-

Rin se fue caminando lentamente pero a paso firme, decidida a luchar por esa esperanza de amor, ya que había probado el amargo sabor del desprecio y no podía resistirlo más. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si sesshomaru sentía lo mismo.

Jaken_ estaré acabado si ella misma le dice lo que paso…_

…

En los alrededores de la aldea existe un bosque denso y profundo, allí estaba rin caminando en busca de sesshomaru, mientras caminaba y veía por sus alrededores tétricos nunca tuvo miedo se sentía segura y valiente, de repente vio a lo lejos una figura de una persona, por la curiosidad de que podía ser su amado cada vez que se acercaba mas y mas se daba cuenta de que era una persona totalmente diferente hasta que noto que era sakushi recostado sobre un árbol , ella se sintió tranquila y decidió acercarse mas, pero no se había dado cuenta que en una de sus manos tenía una daga. Rin se las arregla para quedar frente a frente a sakushi.

Rin- ¡sakushi! ¿Has visto a sesshomaru sama por aquí?-

Sakushi- ….-

Sakushi voltea su rostro para no mirarla y rin a no obtener respuesta se preocupa.

Rin- ¿pasa algo sakushi?-

En ese momento sakushi pone su mirada de odio sobre ella alzando la mano con la daga acercándose un poco más, rin se asusta demasiado y comienza a retroceder temblando de miedo.

Rin- ¿sakushi porque?-

Sakushi- perdóname rin pero debo hacerlo-

Rin retrocede hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol y al no tener más salida con sakushi asechándola decide cerrar sus ojos y arrodillares poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza esperando que todo acabe. Cuando de repente escucha que algo ha caído en el suelo, alzo la mirada y lo que vio fue a sakushi de espaldas a ella mirándola de reojo con un semblante triste. Había dejado caer la daga al suelo.

Rin- ¡sakushi!-

Sakushi- rin ¡corre!, ¡corre!, ¡vete de aquí!-

Rin- sakushi ¿tu estaras….-

Sakushi- ¡VETE YA!-

Rin asombrada por lo que estaba pasando, no podía esconder la angustia al ver a sakushi tan frustrado. Pero no dudo más y comenzó a correr alejándose rápidamente de ese lugar, solo pensando.

Rin_ ¿_porque sakushi debía matarme? ¿Acaso estará arriesgando su vida para salvarme?_ _

…

En la casa de kaede aun se encontraba jaken esperando que rin regresara pero en ese momento se sorprendió al ver que el que llegaba era sesshomaru.

Jaken- ¡amo bonito! ¿No ha visto a rin?-

Sesshomaru- …-

Jaken- ella salió apresurada buscándolo-

Sesshomaru- ¿por qué haría eso?-

Jaken no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo y vio que no tenía opción, debía contarlo todo. Además la expresión fría y a la vez tétrica de sesshomaru no le dejaba otra opción, sabía perfectamente de que debía hablar.

Jaken- ¡amo bonito, por favor no se ponga muy bravito! Usted sabe que la vez que me dejo aquí….-

Jaken le tuvo que contar todo lo que paso, acto seguido jaken tiene varios grandes chichones en la cabeza y sesshomaru se va volando en busca de rin.

En las alturas, ya muy lejos de aquel lugar esta sakushi volando a muy alta velocidad.

Sakushi__ tengo que escapar, padre va a saber que lo traicione y va a querer aniquilarme__


	7. Un paso hacia la verdad

Rin ya cansada de tanto correr sale del denso bosque agitada y entra al el valle de la aldea, cuando alza la mirada se da cuenta que frente a ella a lo lejos está su amado sesshomaru observándola. El viento cálido y refrescante se pasea sobre sus cabellos y aunque están muy lejos no dejan de mirarse fijamente, comienzan a dar pasos firmes acercándose y con cada paso sienten su corazón latir más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que están tan cerca que se empiezan a tocar sus rostros con las manos y sentir cada uno lo que siente el otro, no soportan mas estar separados y sin decir nada enlazan sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo. El dolor que los estaba quemando se había ido, solo queda el sentimiento del amor. Rin casi llorando le dice

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama! perdóneme yo…-

Sesshomaru- rin, no te preocupes por eso…-

Rin- sesshomaru sama aun, aun hay esperanza para poder estar juntos…-

Sesshomaru- aun si esa esperanza no existiera, nunca me separaría de tu lado-

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

Luego de un largo abrazo deciden separarse y mirarse fijamente, pero algo indescriptible ocurre en ese momento para ellos, es tanta su emoción que comienzan acercar sus rostros lentamente hasta llegar tan cerca de sus labios que cierran sus ojos y con el más dulce de los besos terminan el momento enlazando nuevamente sus brazos. Para ellos no existía nada más, todo su mundo se reducía a esa persona que tenían a su lado.

Rin_ _sesshomaru sama, ¡este es mi primer beso!__

Cuando termina el beso sesshomaru toca sutilmente con su mano el rostro de rin y ella le dice un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

Rin- sesshomaru sama quiero ir con usted-

Sesshomaru- vendré a buscarte rin, pronto regresare por ti-

Rin- ¡sí! sesshomaru sama-

Rin__ estoy dispuesta a luchar por este amor__

…

Pasaron algunos días desde ese beso y rin está sentada frente la casa de sango suspirando felizmente, cuando sango que estaba jugando con sus hijos se da cuenta de que algo le está pasando.

Sango- ¿qué tienes rin? esos suspiros largos significa que algo bueno ha pasado. ¿No es así?-

Rin- ¡si sango sama!, he decidido ir con sesshomaru sama-

Sango- ¡rin es una gran noticia! Felicitaciones…-

Rin- ¡gracias! sango sama-

Llega kohaku con kirara y al ver la alegría que tienen sango y rin se nota un poco extrañada.

Rin- ¡kohaku!-

Sango- ¡kohaku!-

Kohaku- ¡anegue! ¡Rin! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tan felices?-

Sango- rin ha decidido irse con sesshomaru-

Kohaku tratando de ocultar su tristeza le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Kohaku- felicidades rin…-

Rin- ¡gracias!-

Kohaku- anegue vine a quedarme algunos días, necesito preparar unas cosas antes de poder seguir viajando-

Sango- ¡está bien kohaku!. Y discúlpenme debo retirarme es hora de preparar la cena-

En ese momento llega Nara un poco disgustada.

Nara- ¡rin!, te llama la anciana kaede, ¡sabes muy bien que odio que manden a dar recados así que si es posible no te muevas de esa casa!-

Rin- ¡lo siento Nara!-

Luego que rin se va, Nara ve a kohaku y recuerda que aun no le ha agradecido por haberla ayudado aquella vez que la encontró en el rio.

Kohaku- ¡hola nara! ¿Ya te recuperaste?-

Nara- ummm si, kohaku quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda en esa ocasión-

Kohaku- no fue nada Nara, no te preocupes. ¡Oye! Eres una hanyoukai pero pareces una humana-

Nara- si, es que mi madre es una gran guerrera youkai y mi padre era un humano, el murió ya hace mucho-

Kohaku- lo siento… entonces tu parte youkai es por tu madre. Y de seguro buscas más poder para demostrarle que eres fuerte ¿no es así?...-

Nara- no solo a mi madre sino a todos, quiero que sepan que con mi poder no soy una simple copia, sino que con mis habilidades no hay nadie que me gane, ese es mi destino. Cuando todo esto acabe es lo que voy a demostrar-

Kohaku- ¿pero buscabas tu propio ejército de almademonios?-

Nara- bueno… no está mal un poco de ayuda ¿no?-

En ese momento escuchan un grito de una niña que viene desde el bosque. Sorprendidos por el suceso kohaku decide montarse en kirara, pero enseguida Nara se entusiasma y quiere ir con él.

Nara- ¿kohaku quiero ir?-

Kohaku- ¡sube rápido!-

Enseguida se fueron con kirara y llegaron al lugar donde escucharon el grito, vieron que era una niña que estaba corriendo porque la asechaban dos grandes demonios, uno era un cien pies gigante y el otro era un youkai de forma humana y grotesca de tres metro con colmillos muy grandes y de color marrón. Estaban a punto de atacarla cuando kohaku tira su arma y corta en 2 al youkai de forma grotesca, y enseguida salta Nara de kirara y llega al suelo para correr rápidamente y atacar al cien pies con su espada cortándole la cabeza.

Kohaku se acerco a la niña que aun estaba asustada, agachándose para tranquilizarla, mientras Nara lo observaba extrañada, nunca había visto a alguien ser tan amable como lo estaba siendo kohaku.

Llevan a la niña a su casa y Nara va observándolo y preguntándose.

Nara__ ¿este muchacho es muy extraño, lo único que hace es ayudar a la gente sin pedir ningun beneficio?__

…

A las afuera de la casa de la anciana kaede llega rin y se lleva una gran sorpresa, porque no solo ve kaede, pues habían llegado sesshomaru, jaken y ah um. Estaban esperándola para irse. Rin de tanta emoción reacciono con una gran sonrisa porque el día que tanto esperaba había llegado. Se apresuro y fue hasta donde se encontraba sesshomaru, que mirándola tiernamente le dijo.

Sesshomaru- rin, es hora de irnos-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Era el momento más memorable para los dos, con una gran sonrisa rin va y abrazo a la anciana kaede despidiéndose.

Rin- gracias por todo kaede sama-

Kaede- cuídate mucho rin. No olvides nada de lo que aprendiste. (Guiñe el único ojo) -

Rin- no se preocupe, no lo olvidare (responde el guiño)-

Sin esperar más rin se monta en ah um y se van de la aldea volando, eso sí, mirando hacia atrás viendo el lugar donde termino de crecer, y tantos recuerdos bonitos que le vienen a la mente. Y con una sonrisa agradecida decide mirar hacia adelante donde se encuentra su amado sesshomaru y que desde ese momento es completamente su todo.

Después de tanto volar por un rato, bajan y caminan sobre un bosque de grandes árboles y que a rin le parece conocido.

Rin- ¡¿eh?!-

Jaken- rin, tal vez no recuerdes mucho este lugar. Pero es do….-

Rin- sí, creo que sí, es donde se encuentra el árbol horrible-

No caminaron mucho cuando llegaron al pie del árbol sabio y rin se baja de ah um para acercarse más y llegar al lado de sesshomaru.

Árbol sabio- sesshomaru ya veo que no tardaste mucho para traérmela-

Sesshomaru- um, árbol sabio ¿cómo examinaras su alma?-

Árbol sabio- rin, pon tu mano en mi corteza-

Rin extiende su mano hacia el árbol hasta tocarlo y cerrando sus ojos, el árbol y ella comienzan a irradiar una especie de luz blanca, pero la luz que despide rin comienza a tornarse amarilla y con más fuerza, hasta que todo ese lugar resplandece con su luz, la cara de asombro de sesshomaru y jaken no puede faltar, estaba ocurriendo algo que nunca se habían podido imaginar, luego esa luz se va desvaneciendo lentamente, hasta que rin aparta su mano del árbol.

Sesshomaru- rin ¿estás bien?-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Árbol sabio- ¡es como me lo imaginaba!-

Sesshomaru- ¿a qué te refieres?-

Árbol sabio- rin tiene un alma pura-

Rin- ¿alma pura?-

Árbol sabio- hace miles de años atrás el mundo de los youkais y humanos estaba fuera de control, los youkais querían enseñorearse de manera vil y despiadada de los humanos así que los dioses no tuvieron otra opción y decidieron crear seres humanos con poderes puros para que mantuvieran en equilibrio los dos mundos, estos poseían almas puras, un poder que solo era usado para el bien. Pero estos seres tenían un defecto, debían ser mortales comunes y es por esa razón que fueron muriendo. Hasta que quedo sogiri una mujer muy hermosa y conocida por sus lindos sentimientos tanto así, que podía cambiar cualquier corazón y es allí donde los dioses tuvieron que tomar una decisión, Crear el talismán ieyasu, este era una piedra bendecida de la montaña sagrada celestial ieyasu que colgaba de un collar y tenía como propósito alargar la vida del alma pura que la poseía. Sogiri tuvo por mucho tiempo el talismán ieyasu en su poder, hasta que miles de demonios se pusieron de acuerdo para atacarla por medio de un engaño, un youkai llamado satagushi pudo debilitar su poder haciendo que el aura demoniaca de esos miles de demonios entraran en el talismán sacrificando su propia sangre y alma para así maldecirlo conectándolo con el mismo infierno. Abriendo una puerta directa para que salieran los espíritus más peligrosos del mundo oculto, los almademonios. Satagushi quiso quedarse con el talismán para tener poder total sobre este mundo pero sogiri utilizo el poco poder que le quedaba para mandar el talismán ieyasu al infierno por esa razón no pudo resistir mas y murió. Satagushi aun, seguía con sus ansias de poder y deseaba más que nada el talismán ieyasu, así que los dioses no tuvieron otra opción que hacerle un cello al talisman para que nadie pudiera usarlo a su máximo poder.

Todos estaban atónitos y asombrados de lo que el árbol sabio acababa de decir, era algo increíble que rin una simple humana tuviera el poder de mantener en equilibrio los dos mundos…

Sesshomaru- entonces ¿rin es?-

Árbol sabio- rin es la única alma pura de este mundo sesshomaru, y tú sesshomaru eres el encargado de protegerla. Deben ir al infierno y encontrar el talismán ieyasu para deshacer la maldición y que de nuevo pueda tener el propósito por el cual fue creado. Esa es la única esperanza que tienen para estar juntos

Sesshomaru- al parecer ese talismán no se encuentra en el infierno-

Árbol sabio- ummm, me imagino que ya empezó-

Sesshomaru- ¿a qué te refieres árbol sabio?-

Árbol sabio- solo diré que todas las cosas que pasan, nunca son casualidades sesshomaru, Nunca lo seran-

Sesshomaru que tenía a su lado a rin, toma su mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dice.

Sesshomaru- rin, solo confía en mí, yo te protegeré-

Rin- ¡sí!-

…

Al pie de una gran cascada cristalina estaba sakushi sentado en una enorme roca Escuchando el revolotear del agua, en ese momento de la maleza del bosque salió zoami caminando y acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba sakushi. Hasta llegar a su costado. El trataba de ignorarla y volteaba la mirada al contrario para no verla.

Sakushi- ¿qué haces aquí zoami?-

Zoami- sakushi vine porque tu padre me lo pidió, el quiere que regreses-

Sakushi- ¿cómo me encontraste?-

Zoami- sakushi te conozco más de lo que te puedes imaginar-

Sakushi se voltea para mirarla le dice en un tono enojado.

Sakushi- ¡no quiero regresar con padre! ¿Entiendes? Ve y dile eso-

Zoami- el está dispuesto a darte una oportunidad sakushi. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estamos-

Sakushi- ¿acaso tú no estás casada de esa estupidez?-

Zoami- …-

Sakushi- si fuera de nuevo con padre, lo haría por algo que en realidad valiera la pena-

Zoami- ¿por sokishi?, cuando no estaba su padre a pesar de su rivalidad ustedes se tenían uno al otro-

Sakushi- en realidad, no tengo nada más-

Zoami- ¡cuentas conmigo sakushi!-

Sus miradas se cruzaron y con una sutil y sincera sonrisa zoami se despidió, solo quedo sakushi en la enorme piedra del rio, pensando cual sería la decisión correcta, regresar al lado de su padre o seguir huyendo y olvidarlo todo.

…

En la aldea de kaede todo estaba muy tranquilo era un día soleado perfecto para salir a trabajar en los campos, todos los aldeanos saludaban felizmente a sus vecinos, y no se sentía ninguna molestia en el lugar. Hasta que una nube negra se comenzó a ver desde el horizonte, tapando el sol y aproximándose poco a poco a la aldea, además de que fuertes vientos hicieron que todo se transformara en un caos, parecía que una terrible tormenta se avecinaba, pero no. Luego que la nube negra rodeo la aldea se empezó a desprender de ella una especie de humo negro que lentamente iba cayendo sobre la aldea.

Inuyasha, miroku, kohaku y sango se acercaron a la casa de kaede y allí se encontraba kagome y shippo.

Sango- ¿qué significa esto Houshi –sama?-

Miroku- no puede ser al parecer es un ataque directo a la aldea de las almademonios en su forma espiritual-

Shippo- ¿significa que vienen a poseernos?-

Miroku- es lo más probable shippo-

Inuyasha- ¡entonces tendré que usar el Meidou Zangetsuha para devolverlos al infierno!-

Saca tensaiga rápidamente y la transforma en Meidou Zangetsuha

Miroku- no será tan fácil inuyasha por lo que veo son millones de ellos-

Kagome- entonces ¿que sugiere que hagamos miroku sama?-

Miroku- tengan estos amuletos, péquenselos en el pecho-

Y le entrego a cada uno, un papel pequeño con inscripciones utilizado comúnmente para exorcismos.

Miroku- estos los protegerán para que no sean poseídos. Mientras yo tratare de dárselos a todos los aldeanos que puedan-

Inuyasha- está bien miroku, kagome y yo vamos a exterminar a esos almademonios-

Inuyasha corrió a un lugar seguro e hizo el Meidou Zangetsuha varias veces pero igual salían millones y millones de almademonios en su forma espiritual. Kagome también usaba sus flechas para salvar a las personas en la aldea que estaban en peligro, pero seguían multiplicándose, eran como unas sombras humanas que solo se le veían sus ojos completamente rojos. Al ver que varios aldeanos ya estaban como zombis poseídos por los almademonios miroku llevo a los que estaban a salvo por los amuletos a una de las partes más alta de la aldea donde se encontraba una cueva, pero aun inuyasha seguía afuera. El plan de miroku era poner un sello en la entrada de la cueva para crear un campo sagrado de energía, así las personas poseídas por almademonios no podían entrar. Inuyasha hizo el último Meidou Zangetsuha y cuando se dio cuenta se vio rodeado de cientos de aldeanos poseídos. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo diciendo lo mismo.

Aldeanos poseídos- ¡JAJA, JA! Nos nos puedes hacer daño, si lo haces mataras a los aldeanos-

Los aldeanos lo rodearon y se acercaban poco a poco, pero Inuyasha ya nervioso y temeroso por no saber qué hacer en esa situación se da cuenta que kohaku viene volando con kirara, este le extiende su mano y rápidamente agarrara la mano llevándoselo de ese lugar antes de que los aldeanos lo agarrasen.

Kohaku llego a tiempo con inuyasha a la cueva, ya que a esta también la estaban acechando algunos aldeanos poseídos. Miroku creó el campo de energía con su talismán y allí se encontraban todos, preocupados al no tener idea que podían hacer para acabar con las almademonios que poseían a los aldeanos. Cuando miroku voltea y ve la cara de preocupación de todos, se da cuenta que solo queda una cosa por hacer, sango va rápidamente y se para a su lado preocupada para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle.

Sango- ¿qué haremos ahora Houshi –sama?-

Miroku baja la cabeza como señal de preocupación e inuyasha y kagome se acercan

Inuyasha- dinos miroku, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? Cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños están afuera en gran peligro-

Miroku- solamente hay una salida-

Shippo- ¿Cuál?-

Miroku- pedirle ayuda a sesshomaru-

Todos- ¡¿eh?! (Caras de indignación)-

Inuyasha- pasaran siglos antes de que sesshomaru nos ayude a algo-

Kagome- miroku, seguro no hay otra opción-

Miroku- existe una pero es muy lenta tendríamos que exorcizar a cada aldeano uno por uno y cualquier otra los dañaría, solo tessaiga de sesshomaru puede exterminar a las almademonios sin herir a los aldeanos-

Kagome- entonces tendremos que intentar convencer a sesshomaru-

Inuyasha- kagome será mejor no perder el tiempo y comencemos exorcizando uno por uno-

Shippo- ¡como inuyasha no puede resolver esto, no quiere verse en la penosa tarea de pedírselo a su hermano!-

Inuyasha- ¡ahhhhh! ¡SHIPPO DATE POR MUERTO!-

Kagome- ¡ABAJO!-

Inuyasha- GYAAAH!-

Kagome- ¡inuyasha! esto es algo urgente no debemos perder tiempo. ¡Kohaku!-

Kohaku- ¡sí!-

Kagome- préstanos a kirara, debemos arreglar esto lo más rápido posible-

Inuyasha y kagome se subieron a kirara y salieron de la cueva en busca de sesshomaru.

…

En un bosque profundo lleno de maleza y grandes árboles se encontraba caminando sesshomaru y a su lado iba rin, y detrás de ellos andaba jaken trayendo consigo ah um. En ese momento sesshomaru percibe que algo se acerca.

Cuando todos levantan la mirada se dan cuenta que es inuyasha con kagome, volando sobre kirara. Y sorpresivamente baja colocándose frente a ellos, bloqueándole el paso.

Kagome- ¡cuñado! Necesitamos tu ayuda-

Inuyasha- ¡no te sientas tan importante sesshomaru, no es algo tan grave-

Kagome- ¡inuyasha! (viéndolo con mirada de odio)-

Kagome- ciento de personas de la aldea han sido poseídas por almademonios-

Rin al escuchar eso no puede ocultar en su rostro su impresión de angustia y preocupación

Rin- ¡que terrible!-

Kagome- necesitamos la ayuda de tensaiga, ella puede eliminar a las almademonios sin herir a los aldeanos-

Completamente conmovida, rin no dudo en acercarse a sesshomaru y mirándole a los ojos le suplico.

Rin- por favor sesshomaru sama, valla ayudarlos. Ellos lo necesitan-

Sesshomaru al no poder ignorar las suplicas de rin, decidió.

Sesshomaru- ¡iré!-

Kagome e inuyasha se asombraron.

Kagome- ¿enserio?-

Inuyasha- ¿enserio?-

Jaken- ¿ustedes creen que sesshomaru sama esta para hacer bromas? ¡qué molestos humanos! Pedirle eso al amo-

Kagome- entonces no hay tiempo que perder, rin toma esto-

Acercándose a rin le dio 2 amuletos para evitar ser poseída

Kagome- uno para ti. Y otro para jaken-

Sesshomaru- rin tú te quedaras aquí con jaken-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Al llegar a la aldea la mayoría de las personas poseídas estaba frente a la cueva queriendo entrar porque era en donde se encontraban los aldeanos que habían sido protegidos por los amuletos y que tenían un campo de energía que no de dejaba pasar a las almademonios. Ese campo de energía ya se estaba debilitando y las personas de la cueva comenzaban a tener terror mientras que miroku, shippo y sango tratando de calmarlos a todos.

Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo y comenzó a usar a tensaiga a su máximo poder eliminando a las almademonios dejando a los aldeanos intactos. No tardo mucho para terminar, los aldeanos un poco estropeados regresaban a sus casas pero todos agradecidos y felices por no haber ocurrido nada malo. Sesshomaru se dirige a la boca de la cueva donde estaba inuyasha y los demás reunidos, mientras comentan.

Miroku- aun no entiendo ¿cómo es que pueden invocar a las almas demonio?-

Sesshomaru- es por medio del talismán ieyasu-

Inuyasha- ¿el talismán ieyasu?-

Sesshomaru- es un talismán maldito que fue desterrado en el infierno-

Kagome- si fue desterrado en el infierno ¿cómo es posible que haya llegado aquí?-

Miroku- me imagino que el padre de los gemelos sakushi y sokishi cuando fue resucitado, se lo trajo con él-

Shippo- ¿eso se puede?-

Miroku- si, shippo-

Sango- entonces ¿cómo podríamos deshacernos de ese talismán?-

Sesshomaru- rin es la única que puede deshacer esa maldición-

Todos sorprendidos- ¡¿rin?!-

Sesshomaru- ella es un ser de alma pura, y fue creada para mantener el equilibrio entre los youkais y humanos-

Miroku- ummm. Un ser de alma pura-

Sango- ¿qué significa eso Houshi –sama?-

Miroku- se pensaba que esos seres humanos estaban extintos completamente de este mundo, pero al parecer aun queda una-

Kagome- con razón buscaban matarla, el padre de sakushi busca matar a rin porque es la única alma pura que queda y es la única que puede deshacer la maldición del talismán ieyasu-

Inuyasha- y si ese talismán ieyasu puede invocar a las almas demonios. ¿Porque solo hemos visto a esos seres solo en su forma espiritual?-

Sesshomaru- eso es porque los dioses tuvieron que sellar el talismán para que no fuera utilizado a su máximo poder. Creo que sabían que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder.

Inuyasha- y la que tiene el poder para quitar ese sello es kagome-

Sango- es por eso que el padre de los gemelos desea a kagome. Su poder espiritual va a ayudarlo a resucitar completamente y va a quitar el sello del talismán para poder traer a los tres tipos de almademonios del infierno-

Shippo: entonces Rin y kagome, ¿las quieren a las dos? A rin la quieren matar porque es el alma pura que puede deshacer la maldición del talismán, y a kagome porque es la única que puede deshacer el sello que le dará el completo poder al talismán y podrá llamar a los tres tipos de almademonios…

En ese momento sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se preparaba para irse cuando inuyasha lo llama apresuradamente.

Inuyasha- sesshomaru.-

Sesshomaru- …-

Inuyasha- ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?-

Sesshomaru- es porque lo tengo que saber…-

..

En un gran y espacioso lugar cubierto por pasto y algunos alboles se encuentra jaken y rin, alrededor de una pequeña fogata esperando que se cocine el pescado de rin y la lagartija de jaken. Cuando ven en el cielo a lo lejos que se acerca alguien. Se dan cuenta que es sakushi que llega hasta donde ellos están.

Rin- ¡sakushi sama!-

Sakushi- hola, Preciosa-

Jaken- ¡échate para allá!, ni siquiera se te ocurra acercártele-

Sakushi- tranquilo, pequeñín, solo vine a saludar-

Rin- sakushi sama, me dejaste preocupada aquella vez, ¿Qué te sucedió?-

Sakushi- tranquila, no me sucedió nada-

Sakushi decidió acercase mas y mas a rin, y jaken se interpuso en su camino, pero sakushi no se detuvo, lo echo con una patada como un cohete por los aires. Rin se asusto pero esperaba una explicación, mientras él se acercaba más y más hasta quedar tan cerca que podían escuchar su respiración sin dejar de mirarse ni un segundo. Rin temerosa trato de alejarse pero este la siguió hasta quedar acorralada por un árbol.

Rin- ¿qué te pasa sakushi? ¿Porque haces esto?-

Sakushi- ¿no sé porque padre quiere hacer esto?. Te podría matar ahora mismo. Pero primero tendrás que sufrir-


	8. Comienzan las sorpresas

Rin miro sus ojos con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Rin- tu, ¡tú no eres sakushi!-

Sokishi- muy tarde para notarlo niña…-

Y sokishi puso la mano en la cabeza de rin, ella cerrando los ojos esperando que algo malo le sucediera mientras sokishi solo deslizo los dedos por sus cabellos hasta llegar a sus puntas y con una sonrisa hipócrita dijo…

Sokishi- gracias-

Largándose rápidamente del lugar. No paso mucho tiempo para que jaken saliera de entre los arboles muy mareado y diciendo.

Jaken- ¡corre rin, huye que yo te defenderé!-

Rin con tanta conmoción aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Rin_ _¿porque sokishi hizo eso? ¿Acaso me hecho algo en la cabeza? Esto es algo muy extraño__

…

En la cueva del padre de los gemelos se encontraba sakushi, había decidido regresar con su padre. El estaba postrado frente al estaque de sangre en donde el siempre permanecía.

Padre- sakushi, al fin decidiste regresar-

Sakushi- …-

Padre- después que me traicionaste enamorándote de esa humana-

Sakushi- ¿cómo sabes eso padre?-

Padre- acosa creíste que no te estaba vigilando sakushi, cada paso que dabas lo conocía con detenimiento-

Sakushi_ sokishi. Él era el siempre me estaba vigilando_

Padre- pero me di cuenta sakushi que el error fue siempre mío por haberte mandado solo para allá, y me alegras que hallas venido y olvidando todo lo que paso-

Sakushi- vuelvo a tus ordenes padre-

…

Rin y jaken se encuentran cerca de la orilla de un rio y en ese momento se acerca sesshomaru frente a ellos luego de haber ayudado a las personas de la aldea. Cuando jaken presuroso y angustiado le dijo

Jaken- ¡sesshomaru sama, ese tal sakushi vino y quiso hacerle daño a rin-

Rin- no fue sakushi, jaken sama ya le dije que fue sokishi su hermano gemelo-

Sesshomaru no pudo ocultar su expresión de disgusto al escuchar que alguien se había atrevido a acercarse a rin, no paso más tiempo para que preguntara

Sesshomaru- rin, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?-

Rin- el dijo que su padre quería que sufriera y luego paso su mano sobre mi cabeza-

Jaken- hacer eso puede indicar muchas cosas rin, pudo haberte echado algo, pudo hacerte un hechizo o tal vez solo quería asustarte. Creo que sería bueno que alguien te examinara-

Sesshomaru- prepárense, iremos a la aldea-

…

En la aldea de kaede todose encontraba en total normalidad y tranquilidad y kagome junto a inuyasha estaban caminando por uno de los senderos de la aldea cuando de repente kagome comienza a notarse un poco nerviosa y apenada, pues intenta decirle algo a inuyasha.

Kagome- inu… ¡inuyasha!-

Inuyasha- dime kagome-

Mirándola de reojo mientras camina, le parece raro que kagome no responda.

Inuyasha- Has estado muy extraña estos días ¡eh!-

Kagome- inuyasha ¿qué piensas sobre los niños?-

Inuyasha- ¿los niños? No me gustan kagome, sabes muy bien que no me gusto mi niñez, pienso que es la etapa más fea de la vida-

Kagome- y si tuvieras uno ¿qué harías inuyasha?-

Inuyasha- no se Kagome, ¿porque me preguntas eso? ¿Quieres que te traiga algún niño huérfano?-

Kagome ya indignada porque inuyasha no entiende lo que le quiere decir responde un poco alterada.

Kagome- pues te digo esto, porque vamos a tener un niño-

Inuyasha- y ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es eso que vamos a tener un niño? ¿Quién te lo va a traer o qué?-

Kagome ya enojada le grita.

Kagome- inuyasha, ¡estoy embarazadaaaaa! Y ¡abajo!-

Inuyasha- GYAAAH!-

Inuyasha tratando de levantarse del piso lentamente por el golpe del abajo de kagome se quedo impresionado y anonadado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Inuyasha- ka… ka… kagome. ¿Qué dijiste?-

Kagome dice toda alterada y sin dejar de caminar- ¡ya lo dije inuyasha!-

Inuyasha- ¡pero no escuche bien. Dilo otra vez!-

Kagome enojada se detiene e inuyasha se levanta rápidamente inquieto, se pone frente a frente juntando sus manos y acercando sus rostros. Hasta que kagome sonrojada lo mira a sus ojos para decirle de manera serena y lenta.

Kagome- a-ba-jo-

Inuyasha cae al suelo sorpresivamente- GYAAAH!-

Kagome se va caminando mientras inuyasha se levanta.

Inuyasha- kagome eso no, lo que dijiste antes de eso-

Kagome- dije que estoy embarazada inuyasha-

Inuyasha- ¡¿QUÉ?!-

Inuyasha se levanta rápidamente y corre a donde esta kagome emocionado.

Inuyasha- ¿de verdad kagome? ¿Un hijo tuyo y mío? ¿De los dos? ¿Pronto? ¿De tu barriga? ¿Aquí?

Emocionada kagome también le toma las manos a inuyasha para calmarlo.

Kagome- si inuyasha, tuyo y mío vendrá pronto está en mi barriga, todo eso-

Inuyasha- kagome ahora más que nunca, estaré a tu lado te protegeré, serás lo primero y último-

Kagome-y ¿eso no lo era?-

Inuyasha- si…. Pero me refiero a que no hare nada más que cuidarte-

Inuyasha se pone todo meloso y se inclina para poner su cabeza encima de la barriga de kagome comenzado a decir en forma melosa y cursi

Inuyasha- ¡este bebe va ser el más fuertecito! ¿Quién ganara a este nene de mami y papi? ¡nadie, nadie!-

En ese mismo instante inuyasha presiente un aroma familiar. Y toma un semblante sereno mirando hacia el horizonte.

Inuyasha- sesshomaru se acerca-

Kagome- ¿ah?-

Venia entre las nubes sesshamaru, jaken y rin montada en ah um dirigiéndose precisamente a donde estaban ellos, cuando llegan se acercan hasta llegar a donde esta inuyasha y kagome.

Inuyasha- que pasa sesshomaru-

Jaken- queremos que veas a rin, kagome, mientras el amo estuvo ayudando esta tonta aldea sakushi aprovecho eso para atacar a rin, y por lo que sabemos solo le toco la cabeza, creemos que pudo haber sido un hechizo-

Rin- fue sokishi jaken sama-

Jaken- ¡para mi esos dos son lo mismo!-

Kagome- por supuesto, vengan-

A las afueras de la casa de kagome estaban esperando mientras kagome revisaba a rin. Cuando ellas salen todos atentos esperando saber que era lo que tenia.

Kagome- rin no tiene nada-

Jaken- como que rin no tiene nada, entonces ¿para qué sokishi hizo eso?.

Rin- tal vez solo quiso asustarme jaken sama-

Jaken- rin que inocente eres-

Sesshomaru- rin, vamos-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Rin dirigiéndose a kagome y abrazándola felizmente le dijo.

Rin- gracias por todo kagome sama y felicidades por tu embarazo-

Sesshomaru y jaken se detienen sorpresivamente y jaken se da media vuelta lentamente impresionado.

Jaken- ¿kagome está embarazada?-

Rin- si jaken sama, pronto seré tía…-

Jaken- ¡¿eh?! Bu… Bueno.. Felicidades-

Inuyasha orgullosamente responde- gracias-

Rin- adiós…-

Kagome- ¡vuelvan cuando quieran!-

…

Algunos días pasaron y sesshomaru junto con rin y jaken buscaba el lugar en donde podría encontrarse el padre de los gemelos sakushi y sokishi. Su objetivo era conseguir el talismán ieyasu pero el padre de los gemelos tenía otro plan.

En la cueva del padre de sakushi y sokishi llegaron las tres sacerdotisas malas que son hermanas del linaje de harashi. La mayor se llamaba okumi era una mujer ya mayor, aparentaba unos 35 un poco gorda y tenía su característico kimono negro y cabello negro y largo, la segunda era ayako lucia como una mujer joven y elegante, muy bonita y esbelta, su cabello estaba recogido con un extravagante peinado y la vestimenta era negra pero con una diferencia, llevaba un crisantemo (flor del Japón) rojo a el lado derecho de su pecho. Y por ultimo estaba zoami la menor, una jovencita serena y sencilla de ojos grandes y de cabello largo. Estas hermanas se colocaron frente al estanque lleno de sangre donde se encontraba el padre de los gemelos.

Padre- ¡qué bueno que por fin llegan hermanas harashi!-

Okumi- ya van varios favores que nos has pedido, y ninguno sin recompensa-

Padre- no se preocupen hermanas harashi, ustedes mismas saben que lo bueno se hace esperar-

Okumi- ¿tienes lo que te pedimos para el conjuro?-

Padre- ¡sokishi!, dáselo-

Sokishi se acerca con la mano extendida al lugar donde se encuentra okumi la hermana mayor, y en su palma tenía tres cabellos negros, los cabellos de rin.

Padre- espero que con esto sea suficiente-

Okumi- no se preocupe señor, con esto nada podrá fallar-

Padre- igual sakushi y sokishi las acompañaran-

Okumi- como desee-

…

Sesshomaru decidió llevar a sus acompañantes a un lugar apartado del bosque, muy espacioso y donde se encontraba un gran y lujoso palacio japonés, este tenía como 5 pisos de altura y sus paredes eran adornado con la más delicada cerámica japonesa, sus alrededores estaban llenos de flores de todas las clases y el atardecer hacia que pareciera el lugar más hermosos del mundo. Rin asombrado de tanta belleza, se sentía muy contenta al estar en ese lugar parecía como que ese momento fue creado exclusivamente para ella y comenzó a corretear alegremente por los alrededores escogiendo las flores más hermosas. Sesshomaru la miraba deleitándose con su belleza, pero ya al oscurecerse un poco mas decidió caminar hacia el castillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de ese gran castillo donde ahora se encontraban rin con un hermoso ramo de flores, sesshomaru y jaken con ah um.

Sesshomaru- jaken, tú y ah um esperen aquí-

Jaken- si amo-

Rin- tome estas flores señor jaken-

Jaken desconcertado toma las flores- ¡eh¡… bu… bueno, gracias-

Sesshomaru abre las puertas del castillo y rin va entrando cuando escuchan a jaken gritar.

Jaken- ¡diviértanse!-

La expresión de sesshomaru cambio completamente a una de odio, jaken se sintió totalmente aterrorizado al ver la mirada matadora de sesshomaru que se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de ah um. Rin que había escuchado se sonrojo un poco pero entro sin mirar atrás.

Ya adentro del palacio era un lugar espacioso estaba limpio, como nuevo, el piso de madera brillaba y desprendía su suave olor a incienso, todo el lugar parecía de ensueño. Rin observaba detenidamente mientras sesshomaru cerraba la puerta, hasta que se coloco frente a ella y con voz dulce y serena le dijo.

Sesshomaru- rin, te he traído aquí porque…-

Rin- sé muy bien para que me trajo aquí-

Y agachándose y bajando la cabeza le dijo

Rin- y estoy a su completa disposición sesshomaru sama-

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y se agacho y con su mano suavemente toco su pequeña y delicada barbilla y levanto su rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sesshomaru- rin, nunca te pediría que hicieras algo que tu no quieras-

Rin completamente sonrojada…

Rin- por mi está bien sesshomaru sama-

Y sesshomaru acerco peligrosamente su rostro cerrando los ojos, y llegando muy cerca. Su boca roso los labios de rin que se derretía cada vez mas sintiendo la respiración suave y lenta de su amado, hasta que decidió dar el toque final para un hermoso beso. Al terminar sesshomaru la abraza y la levanta y sin despegarse ningún minuto de ella le dice suavemente al oído...

Sesshomaru- rin, arriba esta tu cuarto-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Ella se sentía muy a gusto entre los brazos de su amado y soñaba en nunca apartarse de su lado, pero se separo lentamente y llegando a las escaleras del palacio las subió sin dudar.

…

La habitación era espaciosa, forrada de la más exquisita madera y trazos japoneses, con una gran ventana cubiertas por largas cortinas que dejaban ver la luna en su esplendor y millones de estrellas adornando los cielos, allí frente a esa ventana rin se encontraba mirando atentamente el paisaje de ese paraíso nocturno que la luz de la luna permitía ver, vestidas con una larga túnica blanca que se arrastraba por el suelo y que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Los pasos de alguien se escucharon en el corredor, ella sabía que era sesshomaru y aunque estaba nerviosa no quito su mirada del cielo nocturno. Las puertas de la habitación se deslizaron abriéndose completamente, ella escuchaba pero no veía lo que estaba pasando, aun así sin preguntar, esa persona entro suavemente a la habitación acercándose a rin hasta llegar a su lado, y en ese momento ella pudo escuchar su voz. Una voz suave que parecía susurrarle al oído.

Hoy la noche está muy hermosa-

En realidad sesshomaru en ese momento estaba experimentando algo que nunca había sentido antes, se sentía decidido para lo que iba hacer, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al tener a la mujer que tanto amaba en frente de el, dispuesta a entregarse por completo…

Rin- si, la noche está muy hermosa-

En ese momento ella voltea lentamente y al encontrase muy cerca y frente a frente de su amado solo se queda mirado sus hermosos ojos y en ese momento el corazón de ambos latía desesperadamente en su pecho, comienza entre ellos una atracción inexplicable. Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos acercándola y con el otro, con gran delicadeza tocas sus labios lentamente mientras sus miradas se cruzan con fascinación al grado de que su nivel excitación se eleva al máximo para dar inicio a la pasión y así al primer beso desenfrenado de la noche más hermosa que en sus vidas van a poder experimentar…


	9. Las sacerdotisas harashi y el hecizo per

Era ya una noche fría y nublada, en las profundidades del bosque se encontraban caminando sakushi y sokishi junto con las hermanas harashi. En un instante sakushi se detiene y mirando a los demás le da las instrucciones de lo que van hacer.

Sakushi- al norte, al sur y al oeste de este lugar están los templos abandonados que nos pidieron. Okumi se irá hacia el norte, ayako tomara el camino del sur y zoami tomara el del oeste. Guiare a zoami y a okumi hacia su destino, tu sokishi debes ir con ayako-

Sokishi__ este se cree el jefe, siempre mandando__

Okumi- sabemos muy bien que distribuidas de esta manera nada podrá fallar-

Ayako- debemos darnos prisa, llegaremos a la amanecer a los templos-

Todos se fueron pero sakishi tomo un momento para mirar hacia el cielo, pensando la forma para que rin saliera librada de esto.

…

Ya colocadas las tres hermanas harashi en sus respectivos templos, en la habitación principal que era la más amplia y completamente vacía, comenzó cada una con el ritual para el hechizo, casi al mismo tiempo colocaron el cabello de rin que le había dado sokishi a en un pañuelo blanco y ubicándolo en frente de ella en una mesa pequeña y bajita de madera donde tenían los utensilios.

Comenzó el hechizo.

…

Rin y sesshomaru aun estaban en la habitación de ese gran palacio, pero sesshomaru ya vestido con su traje habitual, esperando al otro lado de la habitación a rin que aun se encontraba poniéndose el obi verde (cinta) del kimono nuevo que le dio su amado esa noche. Era un kimono muy hermoso de telas finas y de color naranja con flores blancas que parecían deslizarse desde su cadera hasta el borde que llegaba a sus pies.

Al terminar, sesshomaru se queda mirandola detalladamente desde abajo hacia arriba y sentía perderse en su marcadas caderas, sabía que era el tesoro más grande que pudiera tener, tomo una leve pausa para detallar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo había impresionado al instante la vez que la vio en aquel bosque cuando yacía herido, le parecía tan increíble que todo lo que había pasado, debía pasar para que ellos estuvieran juntos. Y lo que le daba más gusto era saber, que era para estar juntos para siempre.

- rin, vámonos-

- ¡si¡-

Pero rin no camino mucho cuando sorpresivamente se detuvo.

- rin, que tienes-

Rin con una sonrisa- no es nada-

Y siguió caminando saliendo de la habitacion, hasta que se detuvo nuevamente, pero esta vez agacho la cabeza y comenzó a tocarse el estomago con las manos abrazandose fuerte. Sesshomaru rápidamente reacciono y con actitud desesperada puso sus manos en los hombros de rin mientras acercaba su rostro tratando de ver su cara

- rin, ¿qué tienes?... ¿rin que te pasa?-

Pero rin no aguantaba más, se desplomo como un pañuelo y cayó al suelo

…

Jaken que aun estaba afuera con ah um esperando y desojando las flores para matar el tiempo, ya se sentía impaciente al ver que su amo y rin no salían.

Jaken- ummmm… ya se tardaron demasiado. Ahora me tendré que acostumbrar a estar solito-

Mientras jaken meditaba en sus complicados pasamientos, escucha un estruendo que salia desde arriba del castillo. Cuando alza la mirada ve como la mitad del techo del castillo se despedido por completo cayendo en pedazos por todas parte. Y un humo espeso que sale del lugar por los escombros, se da cuenta que de allí sale sesshomaru volando a una barbará velocidad y llevaba a rin entre sus brazos. Jaken presuroso le grito

- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

Pero este ya había llegado muy lejos. Preocupándose no pudo evitar sentir nervios y corriendo de un lado a otro exclamaba.

J- ¡algo le ha pasado a rin!, ¡algo le ha pasado a rin!... ¿el amo donde la llevara? Seguro que a la aldea de kaede… pero ¿si me estoy equivocando? … ¡igual llegare de prisa a ese lugar!-

Y montándose en ah um, se dispuso a ir a la aldea de kaede.

…

Zoami estaba en la gran habitación del templo del oeste haciendo el ritual en sentada al frente de esa pequeña mesa de madera con los utensilios y con ella caminando de un lado a otro de la gran habitacion estaba sakushi.

Zoami- deseas salvarla ¿cierto?-

Sakushi se detuvo sorprendido- ¿por qué dices eso?-

Zoami lo mira con una mirada pasiva y dulce- vete,… yo te cubro.

Sakushi sin esperar más salió corriendo de ese lugar y se fue volando a máxima velocidad.

…

Sesshomaru rápidamente llego a la casa de kaede con rin en brazos, y saliendo de ella kaede y Nara al ver que a rin la llevaban en esas condiciones supieron que algo había pasado, fueron apresuradas a ver el estado de rin. kaede puso su mano en la frente y lo que noto era que estaba ardida en fiebre.

Kaede- rápido sesshomaru, llévala adentro…. Nara ve rápido y busca a kagome…-

Nara- ¡sí!-

Kaede- al parecer esto no va hacer fácil-

Sesshomaru entro a la cabaña, se agacho y coloco a rin en una cama que estaba extendida en el piso, ella aun seguía quejándose por el fuerte dolor que sentía en su estomago. La miro y sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos.

Kaede- sesshomaru debes esperar afuera-

Sesshomaru- quiero quedarme con ella-

Kaede- entonces lo que veras no será nada bueno. Te recomiendo que esperes afuera sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru supo que lo que estaba pasando era riesgoso y decidió salirse de la cabaña. Al llegar afuera nara venían presurosa con inuyasha y kagome, además con ellos esta miroku y sango. Kagome entro a la casa sin distracción mientras inuyasha al ver el estado de sesshomaru lo compadecía. Su rostro cabizbajo parecía que el que estaba muriendo era él.

En ese momento se escucho un gemir fuerte dentro de la cabaña, era rin, estaba gritando por el gran dolor que sentía. Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido y no lo soporto mas, se desplomo cayendo arrodillado por la rabia y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para aliviar su dolor.

En ese momento llego jaken con ah um, que le seguía kohaku.

Jaken- ¡amo sesshomaru! ¿Qué paso? -

Jaken_ _al ver al amo de esa manera me imagino que es lo que está pasando. ¡Ahhsss! pobre rin, no aguanto el trote__

Kaede salió, y se dirigió a sesshomaru que estaba levantándose de nuevo.

Kaede- rin esta bajo un conjuro. Es algo muy fuerte e irreversible-

Miroku- cuando se refiere a irreversible-

Kaede- podemos calmar su dolor y hacer que resista un poco más, pero lamentablemente no vivira… a menos que se destruya el lugar donde se está haciendo el conjuro-

Sango- ¿se refiere a que se debe ir a donde se está haciendo el conjuro y destruir el altar?-

Kaede- si, sango a eso me refiero-

Inuyasha- entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay buscar el lugar donde se está haciendo el conjuro-

Miroky- no tenemos ninguna pista ni nada que nos pueda guiar-

Sakush- miroku tiene razón-

Todos- ¡¿ehhh?!-

Sakushi había aparecido en un lado de la casa y acercándose a ellos les dijo.

Sakushi- yo los guiare-

Inuyasha- ¡sakushi ¿qué haces aquí?!-

Sakushi- tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?-

Miroku- tú te fuiste y no diste explicaciones de nada, ¿por qué has regresado de nuevo?-

Sakushi- creo que eso no es lo importante aquí por ahora. Si quieren salvar la vida de rin deben venir rápido-

Inuyasha- así que sabes las intenciones de tu padre ¡eh!. ¡Eres un vil traidor! ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti ahora?-

Sakushi- porque soy su única opción-

Todos anonadados por lo que decía sakushi, se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

Jaken- ¡no confié en el amo sesshomaru! Puede ser una trampa para distraernos y no llegar a donde se encuentra verdaderamente ese lugar-

Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a sakushi fríamente le dijo- no debería interesarte esto-

Sakushi mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una poca de altivez le dijo

Sakushi- pero si me interesa-

Jake_ _¡uuuuhyyy! ¡Esto está que arde!__

Sakushi- y si no quieren venir no vengan, pero cuando encuentren los templos será demasiado tarde-

Sesshomaru- iré solo-

Sakushi- no. No puedes, son tres templos, son tres altares, se deben destruir todos para que el conjuro desaparezca. Si no son destruidos a tiempo, todo podría ser en vano-

Kaede- rin solo podrá aguantar hasta el amanecer-

Sakushi- mi padre hizo este plan para que no pudiera fallar-

Inuyasha- si es así, estas arriesgando tu vida por hacer esto sakushi-

Sakushi- no se preocupen por mí, yo me las se arreglar-

Inuyasha- entonces si son tres templos, no dividiremos en tres. Sesshomaru, yo y miroky y kohaku y kirara…-

Nara- yo quiero ir. Pero inuyasha tendría que prestarme de su energía demoniaca para poder restear el templo-

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza- entonces iras con kohaku-

Nara- ¡sí!-

Sakushi- es hora de irnos-

Sakuski_ _pensé que sería más difícil convencerlos. Al parecer rin no le ha contado lo que paso aquel día__

(Recuerdo del pasado de sakushi)

Sakushi voltea su rostro para no mirarla y rin a no obtener respuesta se preocupa.

Rin- ¿pasa algo sakushi?-

En ese momento sakushi pone su mirada de odio sobre ella alzando la mano con la daga acercándose un poco más, rin se asusta demasiado y comienza a retroceder temblando de miedo.

Rin- ¿sakushi porque?-

Sakushi- perdóname rin pero debo hacerlo-

Rin retrocede hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol y al no tener más salida con sakushi asechándola decide cerrar sus ojos y arrodillares poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza esperando que todo acabe. Cuando de repente escucha que algo ha caído en el suelo, alzo la mirada y lo que vio fue a sakushi de espaldas a ella mirándola de reojo con un semblante triste. Había dejado caer la daga al suelo.

Rin- ¡sakushi!-

Sakushi- rin ¡corre!, ¡corre!, ¡vete de aquí!-

Rin- sakushi ¿tu estarás….-

Sakushi- ¡VETE YA!-

(Fin del recuerdo)

Sakushi_ _¿por qué no habrá dicho nada de lo que paso?__

…

Volando a gran velocidad estaba sakushi dirigiendo a los demás. Estaba sesshomaru, kohaku y Nara junto con kirara y también estaban miroky y inuyasha en ah um. Volaron hasta llegar a un precipicio en donde se podía ver a lo lejos un valle y más allá estaban tres grandes montañas.

Sakushi- al oeste esta el templo más cerca, allí se encuentra zoami. No sé como reaccionara ella en esta situación, pero no creo que vaya a traicionar a sus hermanas, así que creoque es mejor que vallan kohaku y nara. En el templo sur esta ayako es muy hábil así que sería mejor que fueran inuyasha y miroku. Y la última es okumi, ella se encuentra en el templo norte es la más poderosa, así que ten cuidado sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- y tu ¿donde iras sakushi?-

Sakushi- mi padre me dio instrucciones específicas de lo que debía hacer… igual que a sokishi de vigilar a las sacerdotisas y que el plan valla bien. Tengo que ir a avisarle que todo va bien-

Miroku- ¿con hacer esto que estas ganando sakushi?-

Sakushi- no lo hago por mí, lo hago por rin-

Sesshomaru y sakushi cruzaron miradas que parecían que iba a estallar una bomba, pero no duro mucho tiempo cuando sesshomaru y los demás se fueron y sakushi tomo dirección contraria a la cueva donde se encontraba su padre…

La noche llego, y transcurría sin problemas. En el templo del sur se encontraba ayako y sokishi en la gran habitación del templo. Ayako no se movía del lugar donde estaba el altar, pero mirando a sokishi recostado en una columna muy cerca de ella tuvo curiosidad y comenzó a conversar.

Ayako- ¿qué haces aquí aun?, ¿no se supone que deberías vigilarnos a todas?-

Sokishi- eso lo está haciendo sakushi… él se supone que es el jefe ¿no?-

Ayako- ¡je! Envidia de hermano…-

Sokishi- no es envidia, los dos somos iguales. Solo que no tolero que padre le de tanta confianza a él, a pesar de que ha demostrado que es un traidor….. Además prefiero estar aquí y contemplar tu belleza-

Ayako- ummmm…. Gracias, pero con eso no me convencerás para que te haga más fuerte-

Sokishi- ¡si lo decía enserio!….-

En ese momento se escuchan ruidos extraños fuera del templo.

Ayako inquieta dijo- ¿qué es eso?

Sokishi- tenemos visitas-

Se abre la puerta del templo con un gran estrepito… en el fondo se veía a inuyasha y miroku. Ayako y sokishi sobre saltados se levantan.

Ayako- ¿qué hacen estos aquí? ¿Cómo encontraron el templo?-

Inuyasha- acaso no te das cuenta que ese repugnante olor a incienso está en todas partes…-

Sokishi- ¡ayako!, yo me encargare de ellos-

Ayako: ¡no sakushi!, yo a estos dos les daré una sorpresa.

Inuyasha desenvaino a tensaiga, transformándola en una espectacular arma. Y se dispuso a correr con miroku a su lado con el objetivo de destruir el altar pero a unos pasos para llegar, ayako tomo la flor roja que estaba en su pecho, y desplomo de ella miles de pétalos con un viento terrible, que hizo que inuyasha y miroku se detuvieran. En unos cuantos segundos inuyasha y miroku estaban cubiertos por una montaña de pétalos rojos.

ellos salieron rápidamente de esa montana de pétalos y aun un poco confundidos por el extraño ataque se decidieron a discutir.

Inuyasha- ¡JA! Qué estúpida al pensar que eso nos detendría-

Miroku impresionado dijo- ¡no inuyasha eso no fue un ataque!-

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué?!

Ayako- es un hechizo que busca en lo más profundo de tu alma el mayor miedo y lo convierte en realidad. Lo siento por ustedes, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

En ese momento inuyasha comenzó a tener un dolor por todo su cuerpo que hiso que se postrara en el suelo a retorcerse. Miroky lo estaba teniendo en la mano derecha y también hiso que se arrodillara aguantándose la mano, ya que sentía a se le iba a salir.

…

Mientras tanto en el templo del oeste habían llegado kohaku,nara y kirara. Estaban enfrente de la gran puerta del salón principal.

Nara- kohaku, es hora de entrar-

Kohaku- ¡si Nara!-

Kohaku_ _rin no te mueras aguanta_…_

Y se dispusieron a abrir las puertas. Nara abrió la de la parte izquierda y kohaku la de la derecha. Y cuando se centraron en lo que estaba dentro de la habitación vieron al orto lado casi al final solo una vela encendida en una mesa un pañuelo blanco con el cabello de rin.

Nara- mira kohaku es el altar. Pero la sacerdotisa no está-

Kohaku- ¡vamos Nara! hay que destruirlo-

Entraron corriendo rápidamente pero una especie de niebla apareció nublándole todo el camino y unas cuerdas como látigos, les agarraron las manos y los pies alzándolos hasta el techo sin poder moverse. Luego escucharon una voz de mujer que les decía.

- ¿quiénes son ustedes?, y ¿que vienen hacer aquí?...-

Kohaku- venimos a destruir el altar así que no te entrometas-

La niebla se deshizo lentamente hasta que vieron al lado de la mesa una mujer. Era zoami.

…

Sesshomaru llego al templo del norte era un lugar muy grande y extenso. Llego a la puerta del templo y entro sin distracciones. La fuerza que uso para abrir la hizo que se rompiera en muchos pedazos, en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba okumi y sin nada que esperar sesshomaru camino lentamente hacia ella sacando bakusaiga.

Okumi- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Sesshomaru- he venido a matarte-

Okumi asustada dijo- ¡maldito no lo harás¡-

Okumi- antes de que hagas cualquier cosa primero tienes que escuchar-

Sesshomaru se detuvo y decidió escucharla.

Okumi- Aparte de estar aquí para salvar a esa chica ¿Has venido aquí para saber algo?

Tal vez no salga con vida de esta, pero tú tampoco saldrás librado-

Seshomaru un poco confundido por sus palabras centra toda su atención en okumi.

Okumi- desde ese momento, creo que lo recuerdas perfectamente. Cuando tu madre uso la piedra meidou para que entrenaras con tessaiga. Ese sabueso que salió de él, fue enviado por satagushi.

Sesshomaru- ¿satagushi?-

Okumi- ¡si! Satagushi, el youkai que engaño a sogiri para poder usar su talismán pero ambos fueron desterrado en el infierno. y fue desde allí que Envió a ese sabueso del infierno para que matara a rin. El único ser de alma pura que puede echar a perder sus planes-

Sesshomaru- entonces satagushi es…-

Okumi- satagushi es el padre de los gemelos,… el siempre tuvo el deseo de conquista y mientras el talismán este maldito el tiene esperanza de cumplir su meta.

Sesshomaru- y ¿Cómo pudo llegar al infierno?-

Okumi- ¿todavía no lo sabes?, midoriko fue la que lo desterró en el infierno. Luego de que traicionara a sogiri, Midoriko llego inmediatamente y le hizo justicia enviándolo también al infierno.

Sesshomaru- ¿entonces era él quien controlaba a los seres del infierno?-

Okumi- es por esa razón que desde que rin entro en el infierno ese día, busco todas las maneras necesarias para matarla, mientras tú la protejáis…-

Sesshomaru_ _el sabueso, los monstruos del infierno, el guardián. ¿Todo era controlado por él?__

Okumi- su plan era ser resucitado a este mundo y el día en que mis hermanas y yo lo hicimos el se trajo consigo el talismán ieyasu. Nuestro poder no fue suficiente para traerlo completo y deshacer el cello del talismán puesta por los dioses-

Sesshomaru- y ¿porque me estás diciendo eso?-

Okumi- porque quiero que te des cuenta a tiempo que todo está en tu contra y todo el esfuerzo que haces sesshomaru, lo estás haciendo en vano, y ese será tu peor castigo-

…

Sakushi llega a la cueva de su padre, se arrodilla delante del estanque de sangre donde el reside y le dice.

Sakushi- padre, todo está saliendo según el plan, deje a mi hermano para que vigilara a las sacerdotisas. Y lo más seguro es que esa mujer en este momento ya este muerta-

Satagushi- buen trabajo hijo mio, me imagino que esa mujer ya habrá sufrido bastante por hacer que sintieras otros sentimientos más que el odio-

Sakushi- si padre-

…

Rin esta postrada en una cama en la cabaña de kaede sudando y retorciéndose de un lado a otro mientras kagome esta a su lado tomando su mano y con tono calmado le va diciendo.

Kagome- resiste rin, ¡tú puedes!, vamos. Eres fuerte, ¡siempre has sido fuerte!-

…

En el templo del sur aun estaban inuyasha y miroku. Inuyasha retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo y miroku arrodillando sosteniendo su mano hasta que los dos se calmaron y inuyasha se levanto como si nada. Mientras miroku aún seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

Inuyasha- ¡ja! ¿Eso era toda bruja?-

Ayako se sonríe hipócritamente.

Miroku- ¡inuyasha! Mi agujero-

Inuyasha relajado aun no ha percibido que algo malo pasa le dice- ¿qué pasa miroku?-

Miroku- inuyasha mi agujero negro regreso-

Inuyasha: ¿por qué dices eso?

Inuyasha se inclino para mirar su mano y miroku volteo para verlo, y su impresión fue tan grande que se levando rápidamente y dijo con voz alterada.

Miroku- ¡inuyasha!….tu-

Inuyasha- ¿yo que miroku? ¿Qué pasa?-

Miroku- tu… tú te volviste humano-

Inuyasha- ¡¿QUÉ?!-

Inmediatamente miro el mechon de su cabello y vio que era negro, toco su cabeza con las manos para ver si sus orejas estaban en su lugar, y no estaban y se comenzó a inquietar.

Inuyasha- ¡maldita! ¡Nos las vas a pagar!-

Ayako con una sonrisa dijo- ahora son tuyos sokishi-

Sokishi- ¡sí!-

inuyasha retrocediendo dijo

Inuyasha- miroku, es hora de saber si de verdad apareció de nuevo tu abajero negro-

Miroku- creo que por esta ocasión es la mejor idea-

Y abrió su mano y hizo que se destapara su agujero y comenzando a succionar todo a su alrededor llevándose consigo a la sacerdotisa ayako. Sakushi también estaba siendo succionado pero voló contra el viento y pudo huir. al cerrar miroku su mano miro hacia donde estaba el altar y vio que se había desvanecido.

Miroku- ya hemos terminado aquí inuyasha. ¿Qué haremos ahora con esto? Tu, como humano yo con el agujero de nuevo-

Inuyasha- vamos de regreso a la aldea miroku, tal vez kagome pueda arreglar esto. No creo que dure para siempre-

Miroku- eso espero inuyasha, eso espero-

…

En el templo del oeste, estaba kohaku y Nara aun con los látigos estirando sus manos y pies, suspendidos en el aire. Mientras veían a zoami al lado de la mesa donde estaba el altar.

Kohaku- ¡suéltanos ya!…-

Zoami- ¡ja¡ son incapaces de moverse. Pensé que esto iba hacer más difícil-

En ese momento entro kirara volando y con sus garras rápidamente corto los látigos de kohaku y este cayó al suelo.

Kohaku- ¿decias?…-

Agarrando su gran arma con firmeza se dispuso a disparar.

Zoami- no te atreveras… en mi mano tengo una pedazo de cristal maldito de los cráteres fulminantes de magoha, si este cristal callera y tocara el suelo ahora mismo, todo lo que vemos en este lugar y aun en los alrededores se volverá cenizas inmediatamente.

Kohaku- tú también morirías si haces eso-

Zoami- es por esa razón por la que hare esto-

Zoami puso su brazo completamente en la mesa y revolvió todo lo que estaba en el altar deshaciéndolo

Kohaku muy extrañado dijo.

Kohaku- ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

Zoami- por la misma razón por la que tú no tiraste el arma. Íbamos a morir-

Zoami agarro un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y se hizo una gran cortada en el brazo.

Kohaku- ¿qué estás haciendo?-

Zoami- esto me servirá para seguir con vida, será mejor que ustedes se vallan de aquí-

Kohaku asintió con la cabeza, y en ese momento comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños que venían del techo. Cuando miro hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que era Nara.

Nara- ¡umr umr! ¡Kohaku! ¿Me ayudas a bajar?-

Kohaku- ¡jeje! Perdóname nara-

Luego de bajarla se fueron volando de prisa a la aldea

…

En el templo del norte se encontraba sesshomaru, frente a okumi dispuesto a atacarla con bakusaiga muy sorprendido por lo que okumi le estaba diciendo.

Okumi: así es sesshomaru todo absolutamente todo lo que haces será en vano. Tu destino ya ha sido sellado y todo lo que amas y deseas desaparecerá.

Sesshomaru enojado le dice un poco alterado.

Sesshomaru- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-

Okumi: ¿crees que estoy mintiendo sesshomaru? Pues míralo por tu mismo.

Y tomo de la mesa un hermoso espejo redondo con marco de madera fina y oscura, lo deslizo por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de sesshomaru, que bajado la mirada, observo detalladamente.

En el espejo aparecía una extraña imagen, era un suelo rocoso y oscuro parecía una cueva y encima de él estaba sesshomaru postrado en el suelo con graves heridas. Se encontraba sin vida.

Okumi- este espejo te está mostrando tu futuro sesshomaru. No tienes a donde escapar, tu morirás-

Sesshomaru completamente enojado apretó su puno sobre bakusaiga y dijo

Sesshomaru- ¡tu ya estas muerta!

Dio un gran salto balanceando su espada y deshizo inmediatamente a la sacerdotisa okumi y la también la mesa del altar.

Salió inmediatamente del templo, cuando llego afuera noto que estaba amaneciendo. Y sin perder más tiempo se fue volando hacia la aldea.

Sesshomaru_ _rin, ya voy para allá__

Al llegar sesshomaru a la casa de kaede, se da cuenta que todos ya estaban afuera y sin interrupciones entro rápidamente por la puerta y dirigiendo su mirada precisamente a la cama donde se encontraba rin y se da cuenta de que no está. Desesperado busca a su alrededor pero rin no está. Y sin esperar más le pregunta a kaede ya angustiado pero sin dejar a un lado su semblante frio.

Sesshomaru- ¡¿donde está rin?!-

Kaede- debes calmarte sesshomaru rin está bien-

Sesshomaru- ¿dónde está?-

Kaede- está en el rio con kagome, ella fue a lavarse un poco-

En ese momento entro kagome por la puerta y aguantada de su brazo estaba rin caminando lentamente aun cansada por el tanto esfuerzo que hizo toda la noche.

En cuanto se miraron los dos sintieron como una gran paz en su interior, haciendo en la expresión de su rostro una sonrisa mientras se apresuraron a estar abrazados. Sus almas estaban tranquilas.

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

Sesshomaru- rin, ahora estas a salvo-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida. Sesshomaru haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a rin, sabiendo que si muere no podría salvarla de nuevo, deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca. Rin que desde niña él fue su todo, y ahora más que nunca su vida, su mayor deseo, ese deseo que le recorría en cada parte de su ser era estar junto a él para siempre. Juntos deben buscar a satagushi y quitarle el talismán ieyasu que por derecho le pertenecía a rin por ser alma pura y deshacer la maldición que los miles de demonios hicieron cuando atacaron a sogiri para que se mantenga el equilibrio entre el mundo de los demonios y humanos.

Kaede se acerco a ellos con cautela y les dijo.

Kaede- creo que será mejor que rin se quede aquí por un tiempo-

Kagome- así es oni-san, rin aun está muy débil-

Sesshomaru se separo lentamente de rin exclusivamente para mirar su rosto y le dijo con voz muy suave.

Sesshomaru- rin siempre estaré cerca-

Rin- ¡sí!-

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a jaken que estaba junto con ah um.

Jaken- sesshomaru sama, tenemos un problema-

Sesshomaru miro a jaken algo desconcertado.

Jaken- creo que debería ver a inuyasha-

Cuando sesshomaru voltea, detrás él se encontraba inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y completamente humano.

Inuyasha- ¿qué? No tienes que preocuparte por eso sesshomaru, nos las arreglaremos solos-

Jaken- sesshomaru sama él y miroku han caído en un hechizo-

Sesshomaru baja su cabeza con preocupación, nunca en su vida había debido un favor a alguien, se sentía un poco frustrado por no saber qué hacer en esta situación, en ese momento salió kagome y kaede acercándose a inuyasha, rin se asoma en la puerta de la cabaña para ver lo que pasaba. Inuyasha se dirige a kagome con un tono de preocupación.

Inuyasha- ¿ya saben cómo deshacer el hechizo?-

Kagome- lo siento inuyasha, ese hechizo es un hechizo de sangre, la única que lo puede deshacer es la sacerdotisa que te lo hizo-

Kaede- o alguien que conozca sus hechizos con sangre como un familiar, esto pasa porque es un hechizo muy poderoso-

Inuyasha y miroku estaban anonadados, pensaron que toda su vida iban a estar así, miroku con su aguajero negro de nuevo y inuyasha convertido en humano.

Inuyasha- ¡todo es tu culpa miroku!, por haberte tragado a esa mujer-

Miroku- ¿qué? ¡Si fuiste tú el de la idea!-

De repente kohaku y nara que estaban presentes recordaron algo.

Kohaku- ¡zoami!-

Inuyasha- ¿eh?-

Nara- ¡sí! Zoami quedo viva-

Kohaku- si, ella salvo su vida y la de nosotros, destrozando ella misma el altar-

Nara- kohaku iba a tacarla con su arma y ella quiso usar el único hechizo que tenia, un cristal que iba a acabar con todo, y al no tener salida decidió salvar su vida destrozando el altar-

Kohaku- ella es hermana de las que los hechizo-

Nara- ¡sí! Ella los puede ayudar-

Kagome- entonces por lo que veo ella no es tan mala como parece-

Inuyasha- pero si esta con el padre de los gemelos, no creo que haga eso-

Kagome- al menos hay esperanza-

Miroky- sesshomaru, acaso la sacerdotisa mala que mataste ¿no te dijo nada?-

Sesshomaru que aun se encontraba conmocionado por lo que vio en el espejo, las palabras de esa sacerdotisa retumbaban en su cabeza.

(Recuerdo de sesshomaru.)

Okumi: este espejo te está mostrando tu futuro sesshomaru. No tienes a donde escapar, tú morirás.

(fin del recuerdo)

Sesshomaru: esa mujer me conto que el padre de los gemelos es el mismo satagushi, el youkai que midoriko desterró en el infierno. Y que cuando fue resucitado se trajo consigo el talismán ieyasu que puede traer a las almademonios.

Inuyasha- ¿satagushi?-

Kagome- ¿cómo es posible que ese talismán haga eso?-

Jaken- esto pasa porque es un objeto sagrado, está hecho por los dioses y por esa razón tiene la habilidad de conectar los tres mundos-

Miroku- el cielo, la tierra y el infierno-

Jaken- y lo único que tiene es que está contaminado-

Kagome- y rin es la única que tiene el poder para limpiarlo y deshacer la maldición ¿verdad?-

Jaken- si, el poder profundo que posee su alma pura debe limpiar el talismán ieyasu y así poder cumplir con el propósito para el que fue creado-

Miroku- por lo que veo el destino ha hecho esto para enmendar los errores del pasado-

Inuyasha- sesshomaru… ¿entonces eso fue lo único que te dijo?-

Sesshomaru ya un poco indignado por tanta pregunta se dio la vuelta decidido en marcharse. Caminando a su lado su sirviente jaken y ah um.

Rin que escucho todo porque estaba asomada en la puerta de la cabaña, tuvo en ese momento un sentimiento de gran tristeza, pensaba que todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa. Entro a la casa, se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y una delicada lágrima corrió por su mejilla, para luego caer en un profundo sueño. Ese sueño que siempre ha tenido, de vivir al lado de su amado sesshomaru sama para siempre.

…

En las profundidades de la cueva donde se encuentra satagushi el padre de los gemelos, estaban con el sokishi, sakushi y zoami. Todos postrados frente al estanque de sangre, y este con un tono violento se dirigía a todos diciendo.

Satagushi- ¿¡como de que sobrevivió!?-

Sokushi- las tres sacerdotisas fueron atadas padre, y antes de que el hechizo terminara, los altares ya habían sido disueltos-

Satagushi- ¿cómo fue eso posible?-

Sokishi- ¡no lo sé padre!, pero tal parece que ellos rastrearon el aroma-

Aunque en ese momento sakushi estaba nervioso por si su padre sospechara de él. Decidió seguirle la corriente a sokishi.

Sakushi- eso es posible padre, ellos tienen muy buen olfato, y como caminamos por el bosque, de seguro que nos rastrearon-

Satagushi- y tu zoami, ¿cómo quedaste librada de todo esto?-

Zoami- mi señor, ellos también me atacaron de sorpresa y me hirieron, antes de que me diera cuenta ya habían deshecho el altar-

Sokishi- pero ayako le hizo un hechizo a ese tal inuyasha y miroku padre-

Satagushi- ¿qué hechizo?-

Sokishi- era un hechizo que busca en lo más profundo de tu alma el mayor miedo y lo hace cumplir-

Zoami- un hechizo de sangre… solo las de la familia pueden deshacerlo-

Sokishi- inuyasha se convirtió en humano y el tal miroku se le formo un agujero negro en su mano-

Satagushi- entonces a inuyasha se convirtió en humano ¿¡eeeeh!? ¡Creo que podemos sacar mucho provecho de esto!… tengo que asegurarme de que sesshomaru e inuyasha mueran-


	10. Un paso hacia la batalla

Han pasado ya algunos días desde el suceso de las sacerdotisas malas y todo ha estado muy tranquilo en el pueblo, menos inuyasha, kagome, miroku y sango, ya que están muy preocupados por la situación del conjuro.

Era de noche en el pueblo y como siempre la gran atmosfera de paz rondaba en los alrededores, todos dormían en sus cabañas. Pero en la cabaña de kagome e inuyasha comenzó a pasar algo. Kagome dormida en su cama comienza a sentirse inquieta pues está teniendo un sueño extraño.

En el sueño ella vestía su uniforme de la segundaria y se encontraba en frente de la escuela donde estudiaba en la ciudad y veía de un lado a otro como la gente pasaba caminando con normalidad, totalmente extrañada pasa adentro de la escuela que está totalmente sola y vacía, y empieza abrir cada salón y cada puerta que encontraba en los pasillos y todos estaban vacios, gritaba preguntando si alguien se encontraba en la escuela pero nadie le respondia, la escuela estaba totalmente sola, yodo fue igual hasta que llego a la ultima puerta, la puerta al final del pasillo. Esta era totalmente negra y tenía un aura maligna, aun así su curiosidad la llevo a tomar la perilla y girándola lentamente la abrió y lo que vio frente sus ojos fue un cuarto totalmente oscuro y vacio, y extendido en el suelo estaba inuyasha en su forma de humano, inmediatamente kagome se impresiono y corrió a arrodillarse junto a él para tratarlo de despertar, mientras de la oscuridada de la habitación comenzó a percibirse la silueta de una persona caminando hacia ellos, hasta que se vio solo su rostro, era zoami. Kagome impresionada le dice.

Kagome- ¿tu quien eres?.

Zoami- soy zoami la hermana de ayako la sacerdotisa mala que hechizo a inuyasha y miroku-

Kagome- ¿Qué le sucede a inuyasha?-

Zoami- está muerto…-

Kagome- ¡¿qué?-!

Zoami- si kagome, ¿crees que inuyasha podrá a vivir mucho tiempo siendo humano? Y sabes que La única que puede revertir el hechizo soy yo-

Kagome_ _esta mujer tiene razón, inuyasha no tiene otra salida__

Zoami- ¿y sabes porque el monje miroku no está aquí? Porque el agujero negro de su mano ya lo consumió-

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía impotente e impactada, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no podía mover su cuerpo ni hablar, se encontraba totalmente inmóvil puesta su mirada en zoami.

Zoami- aunque este sea un sueño kagome sabes que eso pasara. Muy pronto pasara, y si de verdad quieres salvarlo solo debes ir en dos días al rio que tiene una cascada cerca del pueblo antes del anochecer completamente sola. Tendrás una oportunidad. Lo único malo es que tendrás que hacer algo por mí…. Revivir completamente a satagushi y deshacer el cello del talismán ieyasu. ¡Tú haces eso y yo le quito el hechizo a inuyasha y a miroku!-

Al terminar de escuchar las últimas palabras que decía zoami, kagome se despertó sobresaltada de su cama alzando un poco su cabeza, y lo que vio a su alrededor era pura oscuridad. Inmediatamente volteo y gracias a la ventana que tenia rejillas donde podía entrar un poco la luz de luna vio a inuyasha en su forma de humano, estaba sentado en una de de las esquinas de la habitación despierto. Enseguida kagome se sienta y se dirige a inuyasha con voz suave.

Kagome- ¿no puedes dormir inuyasha?-

Inuyasha- ya sabes que no me gusta dormir en este estado, estabas muy inquieta ¿Qué estabas soñando?-

Kagome miro al suelo con una expresión de preocupación recordando las palabras de zoami, pero no decidió responder solo se levanto y se recostó al lado de inuyasha abrazándolo y colocando la cabeza en su hombro y allí durmieron los dos juntos.

Al día siguiente kagome no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo, las palabras de zoami se quedaron grabadas en su mente. En sus manos estaba la vida del hombre que amaba y la de miroku sama.

…

En la aldea de kaede se podía notar un día soleado y lindo para trabajar, todo estaba tranquilo. El lago del pueblo tampoco se quedaba atrás con sus hermosas aguas cristalinas y el sonar de las aves a su alrededor que creaba un ambiente excelente y frente a él estaba sesshomaru, jaken y ah um, solo contemplándolo. Ellos aun esperaban que rin se recuperara para poder ir en busca de satagushi y así quitarle el talismán ieyasu. Aunque sesshomaru fuera el más fuerte youkai de todos, tenia miedos, no sabía qué hacer para que nada malo le pasara a rin. Como su amante y protector la amaba demasiado, no podía permitir que le pasara algo.

Mientras meditaba eso, noto que algo extraño se acercaba desde el cielo. Era una persona vieja, flaca y ordinaria que volaba siempre sobre una vaca. Era totosai, y se aproximaba precisamente donde estaba el. Al llegar sesshomaru un poco indispuesto le dice.

Sesshomaru- ¿qué haces aquí totosai?-

Totosai- a mí también me da gusto saludarte sesshomaru. Veo que has usado las espadas muy bien eso me alegra-

Jaken- ¡el amo sesshomaru siempre usara sus espadas a la máxima perfección!-

Sesshomaru- ¿para eso has venido totosai?-

Totosai- no creas que me dé gusto venir a hablar contigo. He sabido de las almademonios que rondan por allí y veo que aun no sabes utilizar a tensaiga y a bakusaiga para destruirlos-

Sesshomaru- pero solo tensaiga puedes destruirlos-

Totosai- tienes razón, pero si combinas las dos espadas puedes hacer que las dos funcionen al mismo tiempo-

Sesshomaru- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Totosai- bakusaiga es una espada con poderes explosivos que acaba con el enemigo completamente solo con causarle una herida y puedes eliminar a miles de youkais con ella además de que solo puede usarse en cuerpos terrenales. Y tensaiga es una espada con poderes curativos y al no ser de este mundo puede eliminar a las almademonios y a los espíritus. Si usas estas dos espadas al mismo tiempo causaras que sus poderes se unan y tanto los poderes de bakusaiga y los de tensaiga se unirán y podrás acabar con cualquier ejercito de almademonios, al mismo modo como que lo hicieras usando bakusaiga-

Jaken- entonces con esa técnica usando las dos espadas, es como mezclar sus poderes para que las dos hagan una misma función-

Totosai- ¡si!, los poderes espirituales de tensaiga y los explosivos de bakusaiga se unirían y crearían un poder espiritual explosivo. puedes eliminar tanto lo espiritual y los cuerpos terrenales

Sesshomaru:-…-

Totosai- como vez sesshomaru aun no sabes el enorme poder que tienes en tus manos. Pero aun hay un problema todavía-

Sesshomaru- ¿un problema?-

Totosai- para usar un poder tan grande como este se necesita mucha energía, y esa energía que se necesita solo aparase cuando el miedo invade todo tu ser-

Jaken- ¡ja! ¿Miedo? Sesshomaru sama no le tiene miedo a nada-

Totosai- solamente con ese sentimiento, podrás usar el tebasaiga-

Sesshomaru- ¡tebasaiga!-

Totosai- así se llama la técnica que tiene la unión de las dos espadas… no lo olvides sesshomaru, cuando el miedo invada todo tu ser…

Sesshomaru un poco pensativo y preocupado empieza a ver sus espadas a su costado ya que desde hace mucho sentía que su corazón se estaba llenando de miedo.

Sesshomaru_ _mi mayor miedo, es perderte rin__

Totosai mirando su hombro- ummmm… el pulga mioga estaba aquí hace unos segundos ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

…

Caminando en una vereda del pueblo se encontraban kagome e inuyasha. Kagome muy callada, pensando en el sueño con zoami que le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Inuyasha se da cuenta de lo que pasa y se extraña por su raro comportamiento le dice.

Inuyasha- otra vez callada kagome-

Kagome- ¡¿eh?!-

Inuyasha- ¿cuál es la sorpresa esta vez?-

Kagome- ¿a qué te refieres inuyasha?-

Inuyasha- ¡no! A nada es que cuando estas así, siempre es porque estas preocupada por algo-

Kagome- si inuyasha, estoy preocupada-

En ese instante inuyasha se detiene, algo le está molestando en el cachete y se pasa la mano golpeándolo y lo que cae lentamente es el anciano mioga al suelo…

Mioga- está en su forma de humano pero aun su sangre sabe sabrosa amo-

Inuyasha- mioga ¿qué haces aquí?-

Mioga- vine a visitarlo amo, ¿es que no puedo?-

Kagome- si, pulga mioga, usted puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiera-

Mioga- y ¿que tiene amo? ¿No que se transformaba en humano en las noches de luna llena?-

Inuyasha- si mioga, pero ahora estoy bajo un hechizo, así que déjame en paz-

Mioga- ¡ohhh! ¿Bajo un hechizo? Eso es algo muy malo amo.-

Inuyasha- kagome, ¿me querías decir algo?-

Kagome- si inuyasha, ¿qué te parecería si te quedas en esa forma?-

Inuyasha- ¡¿qué?! Kagome ¿cómo puedes pensar en que yo me pueda quedar así?-

Kagome algo enojada- ¿qué tiene de malo ser humano inuyasha?-

Inuyasha se pone nervioso y asustadizo y le dice- nada kagome, solo que pues yo no soy humano, tú lo sabes muy bien, además tengo muchos enemigos… y ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

Kagome- por nada inuyasha- __inuyasha tiene razón, el no puede quedarse así. Solo me queda una opción, ir mañana antes del anochecer a la cascada, pero nadie debe saberlo__

…

El día ha llegado, y el sol ya se empezaba a ocultar por el oeste. Kagome ya algo nerviosa se disponía a agarrar su arco y flechas y una mochila pequeña donde llevaba algunas cosas y salir en dirección a la cascada del pueblo, aprovechando que inuyasha no estaba cerca. Agarrando la mochila se fue, pero no se percato de que alguien la observaba desde lejos. Era rin, que un poco extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo decidió seguirle y darle una sorpresa más adelante. Pero kagome al llegar a la cascada al único que vio fue sakushi, para su sorpresa miro a su alrededor buscando a zoami, pero no la encontraba. Preocupada pregunto.

Kagome- ¿dónde está zoami?-

Sakushi- ¿creíste que vendría, sabiendo que la podrías engañar?-

Kagome- he venido sola como me lo pidió, yo no la he engañado-

De repente detrás de ella apareció sokishi y traía a alguien atrapado entre sus brazos.

Sokishi- no viniste tan sola kagome…

La que estaba entre sus brazos era rin asustada, tenía su boca estaba tapada con la mano. Kagome y sakushi se impresionaron, ella no tenía porque estaba en ese lugar.

Sakushi- sokishi ella no tiene porque estar aquí-

Sokishi- si, si lo tiene sakushi. Ya veo que padre, ya no te tiene la misma confianza, mientras tu ibas por kagome yo tenía que buscar la manera de llevarme a rin, pero por lo que veo ella misma me ha facilitado el trabajo-

Kagome- si así son las cosas entonces no iré-

Sokishi- recuerda bien lo que te dijo zoami, kagome. Solo tienes una oportunidad. Si rechazas esto zoami o estará dispuesta a ayudarte e inuyasha y miroku morirán-

Kagome_ tiene razón no tengo más salida. Solamente puedo confiar en mis poderes espirituales para hacer esto y Salir con vida-

Con gran determinación kagome miro a sokishi y a rin diciendo.

Kagome- si iré. Rin no te preocupes yo te protegeré-

Sakushi un poco preocupado porque la vida de rin corría peligro decidió tratar de convencer a su hermano para que la dejara libre.

Sakushi- hermano olvidémosla, padre no la necesita para lo que quiere-

Sokishi- sakushi sabes muy bien los planes de padre, sabes muy bien que él la necesita-

Sakushi- olvidemos esto sakushi, olvidémonos de todo y vayámonos lejos-

Sokishi- ¡ja! Sakushi ahora que no tienes la confianza de padre ¿ahora si quieres que nos olvidemos de esto? Pues olvídalo hermano. Pero no te preocupes no le contare a padre que lo intentaste traicionar de nuevo-

Sin esperar más sokishi se fue volando con rin a muy alta velocidad, luego sakushi tomo a kagome siguiéndolo pero nunca dejándose de preocupar por lo que le pudiera pasar a rin.

Sakushi_ _rin, yo te protegeré__

…

Ya de noche en la aldea, sesshomaru se acerca a casa de kaede para decirle a rin que mañana en la mañana se irían. Pero al no percibir su aroma se preocupa y entra a la casa de kaede si avisar observado completamente la habitación, y en ella solo estaba kaede sama y Nara sentadas alrededor de una preocupado pregunta sin vacilar

- ¿donde está rin?-

Kaede algo sorprendida no podía entender la reacción que tenia sesshomaru y lebantandse presurosamente dijo

- ¡sesshomaru! Yo pese que está contigo-

Al escuchar eso sesshomaru sintió como que le apuñalearon el corazón, el miedo empezaba a crecer dentro de el. Salió precipitado de la casa de kaede siguiéndolo jaken y ah um comenzó a tratar de rastrea su aroma. En varios minutos pudo darse cuenta que su rastro llegaba hacia la cascada del pueblo y que no había estado sola. En el camino se encontró a inuyasha miroku y shippo buscando a kagome, ellos le preguntaron a sesshomaru si podía percibir su rastro pero este no le hizo ningún caso y llego directo a la cascada. Y de inmediato supieron todos que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

Inuyasha- ahora entiendo, a rin también se la llevaron sesshomaru-

Shippo- ¿Quién se las llevo?-

Inuyasha- sakushi y sokishi-

Sesshomaru- Todos ellos estaban aquí hace un momento-

Shippo- eso es verdaderamente malo inuyasha-

Inuyasha- por esa razón kagome estaba tan extraña estos días-

Sesshomaru- umm, tanto tiempo con tu esposa inuyasha, y aun no la conoces-

Inuyasha- no seas engreído sesshomaru, tú tampoco sabes porque rin estuvo aquí-

Sesshomaru- probablemente siguió a kagome-

Shippo- si, tiene toda la razón-

Miroku- ya, no es hora de discutir, lo más seguro es que se fueron volando muy rápido y no tienen como restearlas ¿verdad?-

Inuyasha- si… -

Sesshomaru- Yo ya sé donde están-

Todos- ¿¡eh!?-

Inuyasha- ¿cómo que sabes?-

Sesshomaru- durante mucho tiempo estuve rodeando el valle montañoso-

Miroku- donde nos llevaron nara y sakushi. Siempre hemos sabido que satagushi se esconde allí pero nunca lo hemos descubierto-

Sesshomaru- es allí donde emana una leve aura maligna que nunca se centra en un lugar-

Inuyasha- entonces satagushi se encuentra-

Sesshomaru- en el centro de las profundidades del valle montañoso. Estoy seguro que las llevaron allí-

Inuyasha- seguro quieren usar a kagome para deshacer el cello del talismán, ese cello que no permite invocar a todas las almademonios y así usarlo a su máximo poder y también para que satagushi resucitara completamente. miroku vamos por sango y kohaku…-

En ese momento sesshomaru se da la vuelta y sale volando, inuyasha al ver esta reacción le grita y él se detiene para escucharle.

Inuyasha- ¡sesshomaru! ¿A dónde vas?-

Sesshomaru- no perderé mas el tiempo-

Inuyasha- kagome también está en peligro-

Sesshomaru- entonces no llegues tarde-

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se fue deprisa…

…

Sakushi y sokishi llevaron a kagome y a rin delante de satagushi, esa cueva iluminadas por pocas antorchas y que tenía en el centro un estanque lleno de sangre donde se encontraba el cuerpo postrado y casi esquelético del padre de los gemelos.

De sus labios se noto una leve sonrisa de satisfacción porque sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección, mientras kagome y rin al llegar son guiadas por los gemelos para que se se acerquen al estanque.

Zoami estaba a un lado del estanque de satagushi, agachada frente a una pequeña mesa con los instrumentos de un altar listo para cumplir con su objetivo, entre los tales estaba incienso, velas un frasco de sangre, un pañuelo negro y el talismán ieyasu.

Satagushi- bienvenidas. Estoy muy complacido de que por fin llegan-

Kagome- hagamos esto rápido satagushi, y más te vale no se te ocurra hacernos nada porque te sellare de nuevo en el infierno como lo hizo midoriko-

Satagushi- no te preocupes kagome…-

Satagushi_ _eso no será necesario__

Sakushi- y ¿qué haremos con rin?-

Satagushi- ponla al costado del estaque y nunca la sueltes, no quiero perderla de vista-

Sakushi- ¡sí!-

Satagushi- sokishi, lleva a kagome donde está el altar, ya es hora de mi completa resurrección..-

Kagome- solo necesito el talismán ieyasu para deshacer el cello que le pusieron los Dioses-

Satagushi- excelente-

Satagushi_ _ahora tanto sesshomaru como inuyasha se están acercando a una muerte segura__

…

Mientras tanto en la aldea aun se encontraba inuyasha y los demás contándose kohaku y nara, preparándose rápidamente para ir al valle montañoso a rescatar a kagome y a rin, pero sorpresivamente llega jinenji.

Inuyasha- ¿qué pasa jinenji?-

Jinenji- ¿van en busca de la señorita kagome y a acabar con las almademonios?-

Inuyasha- ¡si!-

Jinenji- entonces necesitaran esto…-

Y extendiendo su mano les entrego a cada uno una pequeña volita verde.

Shippo- y ¿para qué es esto jinenji?-

Jinenji- estos son las semillas de la planta astral-

Inuyasha- ¿planta astral?-

Jinenji- es una planta que viene de la montaña purificada de una isla al sur, su semilla sirve para mantener el alma en su punto preciso y evitar que se salga del cuerpo-

Miroku- los dices por el poder que tienen las almasdemonios-

Jinenji- ¡si! Escuche que de los tres tipos de almademonios, los que tienen forma de alma tienen el poder de llamar a las almas de los vivos, esta semilla evitara que lo hagan-

Miroku- y aquí tienen cada uno un amuleto. Esto evitara que los espíritus de las almas demonios los posean-

Inuyasha- ya estamos listos. ¡vamonos!-

Inuyasha__ kagome ¿porque no me dijiste nada de esto? Ahora arriesgas tu vida por salvar la mía__

Sesshomaru ya ha recorrido todo el valle montañoso, pero no ha podido encontrar nada, decide detenerse a un extremo donde puede ver todas las montañas, y a la vez siente que su miedo va aumentando más y más.

Sesshomaru- rin, se que estas aquí. Puedo escuchar tu corazón…-


	11. La técnica Tebasaiga

En la cueva, kagome tiene en sus manos el talismán ieyasu, y este resplandecía fuertemente con una luz purificadora. El lugar se fue iluminando completamente con un luz rosa mientras el sello que le habían puesto los dioses al talismán se deshacía. Todos observaban atentamente lo que estaba pasando. Luego el talismán fue lentamente desvaneciendo la luz que lo poseía hasta llegar a la normalidad, el sello había desaparecido y la felicidad que sentía satagushi no se podía ocultar, estaba plenamente complacido. Enseguida se dirijio a su hijo y le dijo.

- sokishi pásame el talismán-

- ¡sí!-

Kagome- espere, debe cumplir con lo que acordamos..-

Satagushi- lo cumpliré kagome, pero antes déjame probar si has hecho bien tu trabajo-

Y sokishi quitándole el talismán ieyasu se lo entrego inmediatamente en la mano semis huesuda de su padre que alzándolo comenzó a tornarse de un color oscuro, rodeado de un humo negro con olor a carne podrida que invadía el lugar, y que luego se consumió en el mismo talismán para dar paso a abrir las puertas del lugar maldito que tenía guardado desde hace mucho.

…

Inuyasha y los demás ya habían llegado al valle montañoso gracias Hachi el sirviente de miroku, al ver a sesshomaru cerca decidieron llegar a donde se encontraba, el semblante de sesshomaru parecía devastado puesto que una de las cosas que le causaba más miedo era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en ese momento.

Inuyasha- sesshomaru, no has podido localizar nada?-

Sesshomaru- el ambiente es el mismo en todas partes-

Inuyasha- entonces solo reta esperar que se manifiesten-

Inuyasha_ _solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde__

…

En la cueva el humo negro que el talismán había consumido, fue proyectado hacia arriba con una fuerza tal que comenzó a perforar la roca de la montaña, haciendo un túnel hacia la superficie.

Por todos los alrededores de valle el suelo empezó a temblar, sesshomaru e inuyasha ya estaban bien consientes de que era lo que estaba pasando, el talismán estaba siendo usado a su máximo nivel y la batalla que se avecinaba no iba hacer nada fácil.

De repente de lo alto de una de las montañas salió una especie de humo negro que presidia una gran energía demoniaca. Sesshomaru, inuyasha y los demás preparaban sus armas se preparaban para la batalla.

Inuyasha- esos son….-

Miroku- si inuyasha, son los almademonios. Ya el talismán ieyasu a alcanzado su máximo nivel de poder y la maldición que tiene ha abierto las puertas del infierno dejando salir a las tres clases de almademonios. La espiritual que tienen el poder de poseer, el de el alma que puede llevarse el alma de los vivos y el cuerpo, que tiene fuerza sobrenatural que puede hacer mucho daño.

Si o destruimos a estos cosas rápido la humanidad estará completamente perdida-

Inuyasha_ ¿kagome en realidad cuál es tu plan?_

La presencia de las almas demonio se estaba esparciendo por todas partes, el cielo se oscureció, el sol no reflejaba luz, la oscuridad invadió cada centímetro del valle. Y desde el cielo negro comenzaron a salir toda clase de criaturas, sombras negras en formas humanas y animales como perros, serpientes, aves y toda clase de animales monstruosos, junto con ellos también salieron una clase de espectros de color rojo que parecía bañados con sangre y fuego pero eran algo trasparente pues se podía ver atreves de ellos, menos sus manos, sus dedos era largos y sus uñas también eran largas y afiladas que parecía que podía arrancar lo más profundo de tu ser. También salieron unos monstruos muy parecidos a los youkais y demonios que estamos acostumbrados a ver pero su aspecto era más fornido y agresivo, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y se notaba que tenían una gran ansia de sangre humana lamiéndose los labios con la lengua buscando a quien devorar.

Millones de estas criaturas estaban saliendo de ese humo negro que había esparcido el talismán ieyasu. Sesshomaru desenvaino a tensaiga y el grupo de inuyasha se preparaban para atacar al torrente de las almademonios que se estaba acercado, miroku preparo su agujero negro.

…

En la cueva ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad solo que ahora existía un túnel sobre sus cabezas y que daba paso al exterior, kagome y los demás que estaban en la cueva estaban sorprendidos y atónitos del gran poder que tenía el talismán ieyasu. Aunque satagushi tenía la mitad de su rostro completa y la otra solamente carne, se podía notar su expresión de satisfacción y felicidad.

Satagushi- JA. JA JA… ¿sorprendidos?... Es hora kagome que me regreses completamente a este mundo-

Kagome- ¡primero debes deshacer la maldición de inuyasha y miroku!-

Satagushi- te complaceré solo esta vez, le quitare la maldición a miroku y luego que me resucites inuyasha volverá hacer mitad demonio como lo deseas. Zoami, ya sabes que hacer…-

Zoami- si amo-

Satagushi_ _lamentablemente kagome la próxima vez que veas a inuyasha será mitad youkai pero ya estará muerto…__

…

Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva, todos los almademonios que salieron de las nubes se dirigieron rápidamente a atacar a inuyasha y a los que estaban con el, fue una gran sorpresa cuando miroky abrió su mano y su agujero negro comenzó a fusionar todos los espíritus de una forma increíble.

Sango- ¡houshi sama! ¿Estos almademonios no le hacen daño?-

Miroku: ¡al parecer no sango. Estos seres son seres incompletos y por esa razón no recibo ningún daño!-

En ese momento dentro de la cueva zoami estaba haciendo el ritual de sangre para deshacer el conjuro que tenía el monje miroku, y no paso mucho tiempo para que el agujero negro que estaba adsorbiendo a al ejercito de almademonio comenzara a cerrarse.

Sango- ¡houshi sama el agujero!-

Inuyasha- ¡OH NO, MIROKU!-

Miroku- el conjuro de sangre ha sido disuelto por zoami, pero tu inuyasha aun sigues igual-

Inuyasha- ¡maldicion, estos espectros del demonio todavía quedan millones de ellos! Aun siendo humano no me quedare de brazos cruzados, kagome está en esa montaña y no habrá nada que me detenga-

Sesshomaru- tú no podrás hacer nada inuyasha, eres un simple humano-

Inuyasha- eso lo veremos sesshomaru-

Inuyasha desenvaino a tessaiga y algo increíble sucedió, tessaiga estaba resplandeciendo con una luz plateada todos se taparon los ojos ya que su resplandor era demasiado fuerte de soportar que hasta los almademonios que estaban cerca fueron destruidos, tessaiga se había transformado, siendo inuyasha un humano, esta tomo la forma de la gran y esplendorosa espada de su padre.

Sango- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tessaiga?-

Miroku- creo que zoami deshizo un poco el conjuro que también tenía inuyasha, creo que parte de la sangre que tiene inuyasha de mitad vestía, ha sido activada pero aun no es suficiente para transformarlo completamente-

Shippo- entonces ¿inuyasha todavía es un humano?-

Miroku- si shippo, es más humano que vestía por los momentos. Al fin y al cabo creo que zoami esta de nuestra parte…. Escúchame bien inuyasha, aun sigues siendo un humano, tienes que tener mucho cuidado-

Inuyasha- lo único que me interesa es ver a kagome a salvo, nada me impedirá llegar hasta ella-

Los almademonios empezaron a moverse desesperados volaron directamente hasta ellos, pero sesshomaru con tensaiga y inuyasha haciendo su meido zanguezaha con tessaiga iban acabando con centenares de esos seres.

Sesshomaru_ _rin, voy por ti__

Pero de esa gran nube negra salían centenares de esos seres, y aunque inuyasha usaba su gran espada para acabar con esos ellos sus fuerzas cada vez más se iban debilitando, hasta llegar a un punto que hizo su ultima meido zangezaha, gotas de sudor recorrían su frente constantemente sus brazos no podían alzarlos, sus fuerzas de youkai se había disipado y no resistió mas hasta caer de rodillas al suelo bajando su mirada, tessaiga volvió a su forma original y inuyasha estaba totalmente desprotegido.

Un almademonio en la forma de cuerpo aprovecho la situación y fue corriendo golpeándolo en el pecho, inuyasha recorrió varios metros en el aire, mientras la funda de su espada caía aun más lejos, dándole punto final a la única esperanza que tenia de sobrevivir.

Todos sorprendidos por lo que le estaba pasando, corrieron precipitados hacia el pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Un ejércitos de almademonios habían rodeado a inuyasha, al parecer su principal objetico en la batalla era él y ya lo habían logrado, sesshomaru al llegar destruyo con tensaiga todos esos almademonios que rodeaban a inuyasha y llegaron todos desconsolados esperando que aun pudiera estar vivo.

…

Dentro de la cueva de la montaña, se encontraba kagome haciéndole el conjuro de resurrección a satagushi juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos un aura verde comenzó a desplegarse de ella y poco a poco se fue mesclado con varios colores. satagushi estaba aun postrado en el estanque de sangre cuando de repente todo ese lugar se ilumino de una luz rosada, los ojos de todos fueron cegados por unos instantes cuando se les aclaro la vista todos miraron hacia el estanque de sangre y miraron que satagushi no estaba. Hasta que escucharon una voz extraña que viniera de lo más alto de la cueva que le decía.

- bienvenido de nuevo a este mundo satagushi.-

Kagome- ¡¿Qué?!-

Todos alzaron sus miradas, y allí estaba satagushi con la forma de su cuerpo completo, vestía un clásico traje de samurái color negro con una armadura dorada bajando lentamente hacia el suelo, nunca antes la cueva había estado tan silenciosa como en ese instante, sorprendidos sin decir una palabra esperaron hasta que los pies de satagushi tocaron el piso.

Satagushi- creo que eso es lo que me deberían decir ¿no? "bienvenido de nuevo a este mundo"-

Kagome- no será por mucho, si no le quitas el conjuro a inuyasha satagushi-

Satagushi- sabes estoy tan feliz que cumpliré mi promesa, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde…-

Kagome- ¿qué quiere decir con eso?-

Satagushi- no debes preocuparte tanto, te aseguro que volverás a ver a inuyasha mitad youkai. Zoami ya sabes que hacer-

Zoami- si amo-

…

Inuyasha, rodeado de sus seres más cercanos como el moje miroku, sango, shippo, kohaku, nara y sesshomaru se encontraba en el suelo postrado, muerto, mientras todos los miraban con desconcierto, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Shippo fue el primero en acercarse más al cuerpo su cuerpo, sus ojos no podían aguantar más las lagrimas en sus ojos, su garganta estaba obstruida completamente por el dolor de pensar siquiera que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, ni siquiera podía hacer la pregunta a viva voz de que inuyasha estaba muerto, pero al llegar cerca no pudo contenerse más y se tiro sobre su pecho y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente y con gran quejido. Al igual que todas sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El gran y fuerte inuyasha estaba muerto.

Shippo- inuyasha esta…. ¡Esta muerto!-

Sango- no pudo soportar más, uso el meido zangezaha muchas veces siendo humano y su cuerpo no pudo soportar el ataque de los almademonios, además dejo a un lado la funda de tessaiga que era lo único que podía protegerlo-

Shippo- ¡inuyasha es un estúpido, estúpido, eres un gran estúpido!…-

En ese momento la espada tensaiga de sesshomaru comienza a latir con una luz azul que se expande en cada latido, todos voltean dándose cuenta de ese extraño acontecimiento.

Miroku- sesshomaru tu espada quiere revivir a inuyasha..-

Sesshomaru_ _esto es demasiado extraño_…._

Al ver que sesshomaru veía su espada y a la vez veía a inuyasha se preocuparon aun más.

Miroku- ¿Qué sucede sesshomaru? -

Sesshomaru- no puedo ver a los esbirros del infierno-

Sesshomaru alzo su mirada y gracias al poder de tensaiga pudo ver como un almademonio en su forma de alma volaba agarrando entre sus manos el alma de inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- fue un almademonio que se llevo el alma de inuyasha-

Todos- ¿¡eh!?-

Miroku- ¿entonces sesshomaru quiere salvar a inuyasha?-

Sesshomaru no duro ni un segundo más en ese lugar y con gran velocidad se fue volando para alcanzar ese almademonio y matarlo para que inuyasha pudiera volver a la vida.

Sango- ¿A dónde se dirige sesshomaru?-

Miroku- el debe matar a el alma demonio antes de que entre a esa nube negra, si no es así será demasiado tarde-

Sango- esa nube, si esa nube sigue allí pueden seguir saliendo millones de almademonios y esta batalla nunca se terminaría-

Shippo- ¿y que es esa nube negra?-

Miroku- debe seres la entrada y salida al lugar donde se encentraban encerrados los almademonios. El único que tiene potestad de controlarlo es el talismán eiyasu. Y si sesshomaru entra allí no habrá manera de escapar a menos que la nube sea destruida.

…

El almademonio que tenía a inuyasha entre sus brazos se acercaba más y más a la nube negra, no muy lejos de ellos estaba sesshomaru preparando su espada para despedazarlos. Pero era demasiado tarde el almademonio ya había entrado a la nube y sesshomaru detrás de él.

Shippo- ¡miroku, ¿qué paso con sesshomaru?-

Miroku- no puede ser, acaba de entrar en la nube negra… -

Kohaku- ¿qué será de el ahora? -

Miroku- aun sobra tiempo para que resucite a inuyasha, pero esperamos que pase algo para que sesshomaru pueda salir, aunque sea imposible-

…

satagushi aunque no poseía nada para saber que estaba pasando fuera de la cueva, tenía en sus manos el talismán ieyasu que le permitía ordenar a las almademonios y así podía presentir lo que pasaba.

Satagushi_ _¡jajaja! Todo mi plan está saliendo a la perfección, inuyasha está muerto y ahora sesshomaru ha entrado en la nube de la perdición, creo que al final me tocara la parte más fácil. Deshacerme de rin y de kagome. Así nadie me podrá detener__

…

A las afueras de la montaña se encontraba el grupo de inuyasha con la mirada hacia el cielo, con la esperanza que algo sucediera, ya que sesshomaru había entrado en la nube de la perdición. En ese momento shippo se dio cuenta que algo le estaba pasando a inuyasha, su cabello y sus manos comenzaron a cambiar. Estaba volviendo a tener ese deslumbrante cabello color plateado con sus orejas de perro y las uñas bien afiladas.

Shippo- ¡MIREN!, ¡inuyasha volvió hacer mitad youkai!-

Sango- zoami ha deshecho el conjuro de sangre..-

Miroku- inuyasha ha vuelto a la normalidad, ahora lo que falta es que sesshomaru rescate su alma de los almademonios-

…

Dentro de la nube de la perdición, había un ambiente nublado, el movimiento de aura demoniaca se sentía en todos lados, los almademonios estaban por todas partes volando y a la vez desaparecían misteriosamente. Sesshomaru podía ver el alma de inuyasha gracias al poder que tensaiga le daba, y percibía que el almademonio que la tenia cautiva estaba muy cerca. Algo turbado por el ambiente se dio cuenta que algo malo pasaba pero no le hizo mucho caso ya que alcanzado al alma demonio, sacudió su espada y el alma demonio se desintegro por completo, y el alma de inuyasha desapareció, quedando solo sesshomaru en el vacio de la oscuridad sin saber donde estaba y que podía hacer para salir de allí.

El orgullo de seshomaru se desvanecia poco a poco, miraba a su alrededor y lo que veía era toda clase de almademonios volando por aquí y por allá esperando ordenes para salir de esa oscuridad, ellos sabían que habían sido llamados y su alegría se contemplaba fácilmente ya que nada estaba tranquilo en ese lugar. Sesshomaru ya un poco desesperado, comenzó a sentir en su corazón, el mismo sentimiento de aquella vez cuando estaba en el infierno para rescatar a rin. Recordó todo lo que hizo para que ella no desapareciera en el infierno, no le importo nada más que su vida, y ahora se sentía inútil ni siquiera podía verla, ni siquiera podía percibir su aroma y seguirla para rescatarla y saber que estaba con vida. En ese momento ella era su mayor deseo, ella era todo lo que quería, no se imaginaba un minuto más sin ella. Su miedo se hizo más grande cada vez mas creía que moría en una desesperación silenciosa.

..

En el valle montañoso el grupo de inuyasha tenía sus miradas puestas en esa nube de la perdición. Esa nube negra a donde sesshomaru ya hacia un buen rato que había entrado persiguiendo a ese almademonio que tenia cautiva el alma de inuyasha. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de su cuerpo sin vida esperando que resucitara.

Sango- houshi sama, ¿Por qué inuyasha no despierta? Si sesshomaru pudo recuperar su alma, debería regresar a la vida en cualquier momento-

Miroku- te equivocas sango. Sesshomaru pudo haber matado el alma que tenia a inuyasha cautivo, pero al entrar en la nube de la perdición, esta queda atrapada hasta que esa nube vuelva a ser parte de el talismán ieyasu de nuevo y llegue hacer parte de él también. A menos que esa nube gran nube sea destruida por completo, y el alma de inuyasha a no ser parte de ella pueda regresar a su cuerpo-

Shippo- entonces, ¿si esa nube es destruida todos los almademonios serian destruidos también?-

Miroku- no shippo, esa nube es solo una puerta para el lugar donde los almademonios habitan en el infierno, si esa nube es destruida, solo se estará eliminando la entrada al infierno, pero la maldición que tiene el talismán ieyasu es muy poderosa, puede acabar con este mundo. Cuando el talismán ieyasu se hizo, los dioses lo dotaron con una energía sagrada que solamente alguien con alma pura podía controlar, esa energía tiene un poder particular que daba una libre entrada hacia los tres mundos. El de la tierra, el cielo y el infierno. Los youkais sabían eso, y ellos no querían sujetarse a nadie, menos a un humano, es por esa razón que buscaron la manera de librarse del poder del alma pura haciéndole una trampa a sogiri la ultima alma pura, y además quedarse con el talismán ieyasu para controlar el mundo. Es por esa razón que esos miles de youkais sacrificaron sus almas y cuerpos para maldecir el talismán ieyasu-

Kohaku- entonces esas almademonios ¿son los youkais que maldijeron al talismán?-

Miroku- en parte, las almademonios siempre han existidos, los youkais que se sacrificaron llegaron hacer parte de ellas, haciendo una puerta maldita con su sangre-

…

Seshomaru en el vacio de la oscuridad escuchaba y veía el alboroto que tenían las almademonios que se encontraban a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que se estaban reuniendo para destruirle aunque aun no lo tocaban, parecía que esperaban una orden, y con eso se estaba dando cuenta de que se encontraba perdido, y no podía pensar en nada más que en rin, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus suaves manos cuando lo tocaban, una calidez que nunca jamás había sentido, era algo tan especial y único que valía más que su propia vida, y que juro proteger. Su corazón comenzó a latir a fuerte y rápido y recordando….

(Recordando cuando totosai fue hablar con él en la aldea)

Sesshomaru- ¿para eso has venido totosai? -

Totosai- no creas que me dé gusto venir a hablar contigo. He sabido de las almademonios que rondan por allí y veo que aun no sabes utilizar a tensaiga y a bakusaiga para destruirlos-

Sesshomaru- pero solo tensaiga puedes destruirlos-

Totosai- tienes razón, pero si combinas las dos espadas puedes hacer que las dos funcionen al mismo tiempo-

Sesshomaru- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Totosai- bakusaiga es una espada con poderes explosivos que acaba con el enemigo completamente solo con causarle una herida y puedes eliminar a miles de youkais con ella además de que solo puede usarse en cuerpos terrenales. Y tensaiga es una espada con poderes curativos y al no ser de este mundo puede eliminar a las almademonios y a los espíritus. Si usas estas dos espadas al mismo tiempo causaras que sus poderes se unan y tanto los poderes de bakusaiga y los de tensaiga se unirán y podrás acabar con cualquier ejercito de almademonios al mismo modo como que lo hicieras usando bakusaiga-

Jaken- entonces con esa técnica usando las dos espadas, es como mezclar sus poderes para que las dos hagan una misma función-

Totosai- si, los poderes espirituales de tensaiga y los explosivos de bakusaiga se unirían y crearían un poder espiritual explosivo. y puedes eliminar tanto lo espiritual y los cuerpos terrenales-

Sesshomaru-…-

Totosai- como vez sesshomaru aun no sabes el enorme poder que tienes en tus manos. Pero hay un problema todavía-

Sesshomaru- ¿un problema?-

Totosai- para usar este poder se necesita mucha energía, y esa energía que se necesita solo aparase cuando el miedo invade todo tu ser-

Jaken- ¡ja! ¿Miedo? Sesshomaru sama no le tiene miedo a nada-

Totosai- solamente con ese sentimiento, podrás usar el tebasaiga-

Sesshomaru- ¿tebasaiga?-

Totosai- así se llama el poder que tiene la unión de las dos espadas… no lo olvides sesshomaru, cuando el miedo invada todo tu ser…-

Sesshomaru un poco pensativo y preocupado empieza a ver sus espadas a su costado ya que desde hace mucho su corazón se estaba llenando de miedo.

Sesshomaru_ _mi mayor miedo, es perderte rin__

(Fin del recuerdo)

En ese momento tomo a bakusaiga con su mano izquierda, ya que sostenía a tensaiga en su mano derecha, y sin dejar de pesar en rin en ningún momento, unió las dos espadas haciéndolas con una forma de equis y una increíble energía comenzó a salir de él, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba empezó a desaparecer, los almademonios se estaban alejando despavoridos, sabían que la fuerza que surgía de él era su fin. Y sin esperar más grito….

Sesshomaru- ¡TEBASAIGA!-

Estirando las espadas con gran fuerza hacia cada lado, una gran ráfaga de luz salió de él y rápidamente fue desintegrando todo lo que se le atravesara por el camino, todas las almademonios huían despavoridas a sabiendas de que ya era su fin, y cada rincón de la nube de la perdición fue hecho añicos por esa gran descarga de energía que emergió del poder de las dos espadas y que sesshomaru por medio del gran miedo de perder a rin pudo lograr. La nube negra se transformo entonces en una nube brillante que ilumino todo a su alrededor, ni siquiera el grupo de inuyasha pudo ver en realidad lo que había pasado, tuvieron que tapar sus ojos porque la radiante luz no les permito ni un momento en mirar, hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y lo único que se veía en el cielo era sesshomaru bajando rápidamente hacia el suelo, sus fuerzas se habían hecho añicos, pero la nube negra había desaparecido.

Jaken- ¡¿qué le pasa al amo sesshomaru?!-

Miroku- ¡sango! Quédate aquí hasta que inuyasha despierte…-

Sango- ¡si!-

Jaken_ _¿será que ese poder que salió de él, fue el que nos dijo el herrero totosai la otra noche?__

Miroku y shippo colgado a su espalda, fueron rápidamente al lugar donde supuestamente vieron que sesshomaru había caído, pero al llegar ya no estaba, miraron a su alrededor y lo que vieron fue el lugar solitario de pasto verde y algunas pocas flores que se mecían suavemente al ritmo del viento.

Shippo- ¡oHHH!, pero si acabamos de ver que sesshomaru acaba de caer en este lugar miroku-

Miroku- se ha ido enseguida… nosotros debemos apresurarnos también, debemos ir donde inuyasha, no podemos retrasarnos más-

Sango y los demás se encontraban alrededor de inuyasha, ya transformado en mitad youkai solo faltaba a que resucitara.

Sango- vamos inuyasha tu puedes, recuerda que kagome y el niño que lleva en su vientre te necesitan, ¡no es el momento para que mueras, maldita sea!-

Todos comenzaban a desesperarse, con un miedo en sus corazones ya que no querían pensar en el hecho de resignase, miroku y shippo llegaron al lugar, y al ver que inuyasha aun no había despertado se encontraron en un momento de shock.

Shippo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no despierta?-

Sango desesperada dice- ¡¿Por qué no despierta miroku?! ¿Por qué?-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir en los ojos de todos, aunque estaban presentes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Miroku atónito solo pudo decir con voz serena.

Miroku- no ha encontrado el camino-

…

En la cueva donde se encontraban satagushi, sakushi aun sostenía a rin para que no escapara, mientras sokishi vigilaba de cerca a kagome y zoami seguía haciendo el ritual para que inuyasha regresara a ser mitad youkai, aunque ya había terminado de hacerlo, estaba fingiendo para darle tiempo a satagushi completar su plan según las ordenes que él le había dado.

Satagushi- ¿Qué pasa kagome? Te vez un poco nerviosa. Has venido hasta aquí a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento te puedo matar, solo para salvar la vida de tus amigos-

Kagome- se que no harías eso-

Satagushi- ¿estás segura? Ya me has dado lo que necesito, nadie me puede detener-

Kagome- te crees muy fuerte ahora ¿no satagushi? Pues aun me necesitas-

Satagushi- ¿a qué te refieres?-

Kagome- te he resucitado, pero hice que tu vida este ligada a la mía, si yo muero, tu mueres-

Satagushi: ¡maldita!... entonces ¿si yo muero tú morirás?-

Kagome- te equivocas satagushi, el conjuro lo hice solo con mi sangre, tu y yo no estamos conectados, solo tu vida con el latir de mi corazón. Sin contar que tu destino siempre estará atado a una vida de destierro y soledad hasta el fin de tus días-

Satagushi- ¿con que esas tenemos?... ¿te crees muy inteligente por lo que has hecho? Pero me asegurare de que mientras vivas, el destino que has descrito como mío se devuelta, y la única que estará atada a una vida de destierro y soledad hasta el fin de sus días, serás tú-

Satagushi se ha acercado lentamente a donde se encontraba kagome, y al llegar frente a ella le toco suavemente su barbilla alzando su rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Satagushi- ¿crees que inuyasha vendrá a rescatarte? ¿Confías tanto en el que no te importa lo que pueda suceder?. Pues creo que ya puedo decir con libertad que él está muerto-

Todos totalmente atónitos e impactados, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Las lágrimas en los ojos de kagome comenzaron a fluir, sentía que estaba viviendo en una pesadilla.

Rin- ¡MENTIRA!... lo que estás diciendo es mentira-

Satagushi- cómo puedes asegurarlo-

Rin- yo solo lo sé-

Satagushi- Maldita alma pura, no te entrometas-

Rin- ¡inuyasha está cerca, kagome no le creas!-

En ese mismo instante de la parte más oscura de la cueva, se sentía que acercaba lentamente la silueta de un hombre, todos se dieron cuenta de esa presencia que se parecía estar mas y mas cerca a ellos.

…

A las afueras de la montaña donde se encontraba la cueva, no muy lejos de ese lugar, estaba el grupo de inuyasha alrededor de su cuerpo, ya todos con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando un milagro.

Shippo- miroku ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada?-

Miroku- inuyasha debe encontrar el camino hacia su cuerpo, si no lo hace se perderá su alma para siempre. Creo que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es poner este pergamino en su frente, espero que le guie a donde debe llegar-

En el instante que miroku coloca el pergamino en la frente de inuyasha, su cuerpo comienza a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo, flotando en el aire su cuerpo se ilumina a su alrededor, de repente esa luz se consume en su cuerpo como si estuviera adsorbiendo una energía, y cae nuevamente al suelo.

La mirada de asombro de todos, podía definirse como el raro e imposible milagro que esperaban, la esperanza de ver a inuyasha nuevamente vivo, había renacido en sus corazones.

Sin esperar más, el pecho de inuyasha comenzó a moverse dando a conocer los primeros signos de vida, luego sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de todos sus amigos, lleno de lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa.

Sentándose vio como todos se abalanzaron contra el queriendo darle una abrazo.

Inuyasha- ya, ya. Déjeme en paz, me van a ensuciar con sus mocos-

Sango- ¿¡cómo puedes decir eso!?-

Inuyasha- ¿por qué? ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

Miroku- estuviste muerto inuyasha-

En ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado, y se levanto apresuradamente.

Inuyasha- no podemos retrasarnos más, hay que ir por kagome, y eliminar de una vez por todas al maldito de satagushi-

Miroku- inuyasha, le debes la vida a sesshomaru-

Inuyasha- ¡eh!-

Jaken- si, deberías agradecerle a mi amo bonito por salvarte la vida, el intento de todas las formas posibles para que recuperaras tu alma-

Inuyasha- ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

Miroku- luego que el almademonio se llevara tu alma sesshomaru fue hasta la nube de la perdición a buscarla, si no fuera por el no estuvieras aquí-

Inuyasha- ahhhh ya cállense, con solo decirme que le debo la vida vasta, no tienen que decirme todas esas cosas-

Sango- creo que su complejo de hermano se ha ido por completo-

Inuyasha- para sesshomaru, el hecho de salvarme la vida no creo que haya sido por eso. Debe haber algo de peso que necesite de mi por esa razón quiso mantenerme vivo-

Nara- puede que sea así, o puede que realmente te aprecie como hermano-

Inuyasha_ _¿qué es lo que realmente planea sesshomaru? El sabe algo, que nosotros no…__

…

Kagome secuestrada junto con rin en la cueva de satagushi, se sentia aun conmocionada al oír a satagushi decir que inuyasha estaba muerto, y a la vez veía con gran agonía hacia la oscuridad donde presuntamente se sentía que alguien se acercaba lentamente, al acercarse más, la silueta de aquel hombre hacia que se notara que tenía un largo cabello, y la esperanza en su corazón comenzaba a surgir, todos en la cueva esperaban silenciosamente a que se rebelara la identidad de aquel hombre… hasta que llegando a la luz que las antorchas encendidas desplegaban se pudo ver quien era realmente

Rin- ¡sesshomaru sama!-

Todos- ¡EH!-

Todos claramente sorprendidos al ver que el que había llegado hasta allí, era sesshomaru. La expresión de satagushi era más de molestia, pero al ver el estado en que estaba sesshomaru, pudo tranquilizarse, ya que veía que sesshomaru parecía muy agotado, sucio y malgastado, parecía que había luchado contra un gran ejercito de millones de demonios a pesar de que quería mantener su semblante de soberbia.

Satagush- ¿qué pasa sesshomaru? Te vez muy mal-

Sesshomaru- ¡con que tú eres satagushi!-

Satagushi- ¡ah! Verdad, tú no me conoces, a pesar de eso yo te conozco muy bien-

Rin:- sesshomaru sama, no se acerque podría ser peligroso-

Satagushi- ¡ja, ja! El mismo ha buscado su muerte-

Sesshomaru- ¿a qué te refieres de que me conoces muy bien?-

Satagushi- tú no lo sabes sesshomaru, pero desde hace mucho he estado buscando la manera de eliminar a la última alma pura. ¿Acaso crees que el sabueso del inframundo que atrapo a rin fue coincidencia? Todo eso fue planeado por mí,. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi mayor molestia siempre fuiste tú sesshomaru… tú y tu maldita espada-

Sesshomaru- tu siempre has sido un cadáver-

Kagome- ¡eso es imposible satagushi! ¿Cómo vas hacer todo eso si tú estabas atado en el infierno?-

Satagushi- a pesar de que estaba atado en el infierno podía controlar algunas cosas, lo importante que deberían saber es que todos los youkais y demonios en este momento están es su contra. Ha renacido su emperador, y lo mejor es que se rindan ante mí-


	12. Una visita al pasado

Una visita al pasado.

Hace muchos siglos atrás, Sogiri una mujer muy dulce y destacada entre todos por su deslumbrante belleza, de kimonos con vivos colores y largo cabello. Era la última alma pura que quedaba en la tierra.

Luego de una larga batalla para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo entre los youkais y los humanos, los dioses decidieron crear a las almas puras que por el único defecto que debían ser humanos fueron muriendo y sogiri era la única que quedaba en la tierra con las cualidades de someter a los demonios. Era un poder que solo se podía utilizar cuando fuera necesario y solo con el propósito de hacer el bien a los demás. Este extraño poder con conciencia propia podía escudriñar el corazón de cualquier ser y darle vida o muerte.

Sogiri, una extraordinaria mujer escogida para llevar en su cuello el talismán que iba a ser creado por los dioses especialmente para ella, ya que por ser humana no podía vivir por mucho tiempo, y sin su presencia, el mundo de los youkais y humanos podría colapsarse de nuevo.

Fue llevada a la montaña bendecida de ieyasu a donde crearían el talismán, por esa razón se llamo el talismán ieyasu, puesto que es una piedra de esa montaña y colocaron en el poderes especiales. El talismán ieyasu tiene parte de la energía de los tres mundos, el cielo, la tierra y el infierno. Es por esa razón que no importa en qué lugar este sogiri, el talismán le daría vida.

Al llegar esa noticia a oídos de los youkais, no se intimidaron, al contrario se alegraron, porque sabían que significaba eso. Al poseer la energía de los tres mundos el talismán ieyasu podía abrir una brecha a lo más profundo del infierno dándole poder sobre los almademonios. Deseaban ese talismán, querían tener el poder absoluto del mundo, pero sabían que eso solo se conseguía con sangre. Así que decidieron sacrificarse pero no antes de estar seguros de que el más poderoso youkai los guiaría, es por esa razón que escogieron a satagushi.

Satagushi vio a sogiri por primera vez, parada frente a un rio de aguas cristalinas, estaba allí solo contemplando los peses que pasaban a gran velocidad. Ella había notado su presencia, pero no le hizo caso, así que satagushi se fue acercando hasta llegar a su lado. Desde ese momento comenzó una pequeña amistad.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo se fueron conociendo mas y mas, sogiri nunca sospecho de las verdaderas intenciones de satagushi, hasta que llego el día en que el la invito al valle montañoso. Tal parecía que iba a confesarle su amor, según lo que ella creía. Pero se llevo la sorpresa de que era todo lo contrario.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita, en una cueva profunda y algo extraña llamo la atención de sogiri, que no podía creer el lugar tan extraño al que él la había invitado. Cuando vio el rostro de satagushi parecía tener una mirada de confusión, tenía muchas emociones encontradas en su interior, algo que un youkai de su rango no podía tener, pero al parecer sogiri había influenciado en él para que pudiera experimentar esos sentimientos con la mirada. En ese momento estando frente a frente satagushi expreso una dolorosa confesión. Le dijo a sogiri que le había invitado a ese lugar para una emboscada, miles de demonios se estaban acercando en ese mismo momento para maldecir con su sangre el talismán ieyasu que tenía en su cuello. Sogiri al principio se sintió profundamente confundida, pero al ver el rostro de satagushi supo que todo iba en serio, comenzando a desesperarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ya que la traición de satagushi no podía ser perdonada y en su corazón el sentimiento que había tenido por e,l estaba comenzando a convertirse en un profundo y doloroso odio que nunca antes había experimentado. El poder que se le había otorgado para el bien estaba pensándolo usar a su beneficio, lo quería usar para la venganza de la traición.

En ese mismo momento las manos de sogiri reflejaron una brillante luz que ilumino la cueva y así esa luz fue invadiendo todo su cuerpo, apuntando directamente al lugar donde se encontraba satagushi. Ella disparo y descargo una gran parte de energía para matar a satagushi. Mientras recibía de esa luz purificadora que lo debilitaba, sogiri reacciono, se dio cuenta que el odio la había segado y que estaba matando al único ser que había amado de una forma especial y sin explicación, se detuvo y cuando vio a satagushi, estaba en el suelo tirado, inconsciente y mal herido. Ella había gastado sus energías y su poder en destruirlo.

Al estar en ese lugar se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error por haber utilizado su poder para la venganza, y a su conveniencia. Porque eso no lo había hecho para proteger el talismán si no, porque alguna vez ella pensó de que el la amaba de verdad.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya los millares de youkai estaba en la cueva preparados para entran en el talismán ieyasu, sogiri ya había gastado su energía y sabia que no podía hacer nada contra ellos, y entonces eso youkais entraron presurosamente en el talismán que estaba en el cuello de sogiri, parecían que estuvieran siendo adsorbidos por el mismo a gran velocidad, y cada vez más las fuerzas de ella se debilitaban llegando así hasta el borde. Cuando la ultima ráfaga de youkais entro en el talismán, sogiri se desplomo al suelo, ya no podía más. Por culpa del poder que utilizo para matar a satagushi, no tuvo fuerza para eliminar a esos miles de youkais y ahora menos tenía fuerzas para deshacer la maldición que había adquirido el talismán ieyasu, así que con sus dos manos agarro el talismán y lo coloco en el centro de su pecho. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para que al menos pudiera remediar de alguna manera el error que había hecho. Con el poco poder que le quedaba y con su vida de por medio decidió sellar el talismán en el infierno, ya que sabía exactamente lo que pasaría si llegase a caer en manos equivocadas con el nuevo poder que había adquirido, desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar, quedando solamente sus ropas en el suelo.

Cuando satagushi despertó, miro apresuradamente para saber donde estaba sogiri y lo único que pudo ver fueron sus ropas en el suelo. El hermoso kimono que él le había regalado.

Arrodillado en frente de esas ropas satagushi pudo percibir que no estaba solo. La gran sacerdotisa Midoriko había llegado, había sentido una gran ráfaga de energía maligna en los alrededores que la llevaron justamente a ese lugar, ya sabía que habían matado a la última alma pura. Se dirigió precisamente a satagushi y con una flecha con un conjuro especial lo ato al infierno para que pagara por el mal que había hecho. En los años siguientes los youkais al saber que ya no había alma pura que los amenazara, decidieron salir y hacer más estragos en el mundo de los humanos. A pesar de que los monjes y las sacerdotisas existían, no había nada que los controlara para seguir matando y destruyendo.


	13. Las dos muertes

Satagushi- esta es la mejor oportunidad para que lo hagan… aunque creo que no es necesario-

Sakushi tenía a rin prisionera, tomándole con fuerza una de las muñecas, mientras ella veía con atención todo lo que estaba pasando y sabía que no podía escapar. Satagushi volteo y puso su mirada en ella, en su rostro se podía ver las intenciones macabras que tenia planeadas.

Satagushi- ¿ves donde está tu amada sesshomaru? En cualquier momento ella podría morir, aun no sabe como despertar ese gran poder que tiene dentro. Yo la dejare ir, si gustas le borrare la memoria para que no sufra recordando tu perdida, pero solo a cambio de tus espadas-

Satagushi_ je, je, je… teniendo sus dos espadas, ya no habrá nada que me pueda detener_

Las palabras de satagushi sorprendieron a todos, el ambiente se volvió más pesado, no era ningún juego lo que estaba pasando. La vida de rin realmente se encontraba en peligro.

Sesshomaru fijo su mirada profunda en el rostro de rin, sus intenciones eran tan claras para ella como agua cristalinas, estaba decidido a entregar su vida. En ese momento un grito fuerte retumbo las en las paredes de la cueva.

Rin- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡sesshomaru sama! No lo haga por favor…-

Sesshomaru_ _rin, perdóname. Al menos se que sakushi te protegerá aunque yo ya no este__

Sesshomaru inclino la cabeza y agarrando con su mano las dos espadas, las tiro hacia el lugar donde satagushi se encontraba parado, llegando justamente a sus pies.

Satagushi- ahora es que va a empezar el juego-

Tomando el talismán ieyasu con sus dos manos, hizo que cientos de almademonios salieran de él, en dirección a sesshomaru. El no trato de evadirlos, pues desde el desgaste de energía que tuvo al destruir la nube de la perdición, no le permitió luchar.

La fuerza en la que se aproximaban los almademonios hizo que sesshomaru callera enseguida al suelo y en cuestión de segundos estaba rodeado de una nube negra que se consumió en su cuerpo, era como si hubieran envenenado su cuerpo por completo, pues su aura demoniaca era casi indestructible pero con las almas demonios destruyéndola desde adentro no habría manera de sobrevivir a ese ataque. Ya todo estaba hecho sesshomaru estaba muerto.

La desesperación invadió a rin, fue tanta la impresión que tuvo, que no pudo decir ni una palabra, quedo totalmente anonadada, solo lagrimas de sus ojos salina sin control era tan profunda su mirada que nadie podía escudriñar en lo más profundo de su corazón, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y la única que pudo reconocer lo que estaba pasando era kagome pues sabía que estaba viviendo un inmenso dolor. El ambiente de gran tención se sintió en el aire mientras todos veían el cuerpo de sesshomaru postrado en medio de la cueva, se escucho un grito de dolor seguido por varios gemidos de llanto, era rin había entrado en su la realidad, y entre varios momentos de grandes sollozos pronunciaba el nombre de su amado mientras caía arrodillada.

Kagome- ¡satagushi! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!-

Satagushi- creo que está saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, ahora que rin esta en ese estado, menos el poder de su alma pura se despertara, y así será más fácil destruirla-

Kagome- ¿de que estás hablando?-

Satagushi- como dije antes el juego apenas está empezando.

Kagome- le dijiste a sesshomaru que la dejarías libre, si daba sus espadas a cambio-

Satagushi- sesshomaru hizo eso porque sabía que no tenía otra opción, además cumpliré mi promesa, pero tal vez sakushi quiera hacer algo para recuperar la completa confianza de su padre.

Sakushi aunque no podía creer lo que su padre le decía agarro con fuerza a rin por la muñeca que desde hace ya rato sostenía y llevando una mirada de odio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su padre, pudo ver su sonrisa de hipocresía y con desprecio se dirigió al él y le dijo

- ¿acaso te crees importante para mí?-

Satagushi- ¿sakushi?-

Sakushi- ¡no estoy aquí por ti!. Estoy aquí por mi hermano. Pero si crees que voy hacerle algo a la única mujer que he amado estas muy equivocado, ahora lo que me da más asco es de ver tu soberbia, sabiendo que el único que ha perdido, y siempre perderá eres tú padre. Porque yo sé muy bien padre que lo que tú no deseas tanto poder, tú lo que de verdad deseas es su perdón-

Kagome- ¿su perdón? ¿El perdón de quien?-

Sakushi- ¡¿Por qué no haces lo que realmente deseas padre?!-

Satagushi no podía creer que su propio hijo sabía su más profundo deseo, pero al fin y al cabo era algo ya perdido y sin importancia, el deseo que pudiera tener sobre lo que paso con sogiri ya era nulo para él. Aparte que no podía contener la rabia por lo que había dicho su preciado hijo, el primogénito, al cual pensaba darle todo su poder.

Sakushi- entonces…si no te importa padre, en este momento me voy-

Y levantando a rin y tomándola de la mano, se decidió a irse, dando le la espalda a su padre, pero no dio muchos paso cuando, sintió un ruido estrepitoso tras él, y cuando voltio vio como se apresuraba una espada a gran velocidad a donde él se encontraba, era bakusaiga, su padre la había tomado del suelo y desenvainándola la tiro rápidamente para matarle, sakushi a pesar de su rapidez supo que ya no tenía salida, con todo y eso trato de volar pero era demasiado tarde, cuando reacciono en realidad ya su vestimenta estaba bañada en sangre, pero sabía que no era su sangre, era la sangre de otra persona que había salpicado en su ropa, al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que era su hermano. Sokishi desde que vio que su padre tenía intenciones de tomar a bakusaiga para tirársela voló rápidamente a donde se encontraba sakushi para protegerlo. La espada le había travesado el pecho cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, él sabía lo que significaba eso, en cualquier momento iba a ser desintegrado, la reacción de sakushi solo fue caer a su lado sacarle la espada de su pecho y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, mirándolo con tristeza pues lo que estaba sintiendo era un dolor que nunca se había permitido sentir por el solo hecho de ser youkai. Su hermano gemelo, su compañero de toda la vida, su amigo y una de las personas más importante para él estaba agonizando a punto de morir.

Sakushi- ¿Por qué sokishi? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Sokishi le respondió con una voz muy débil pero firme…-

-¡gracias hermano! Por dejar tu vida a un lado, solo para salvarme de mí destino. Tu de verdad sabias que todo esto no valía la pena y yo fui muy egoísta contigo-

Sakushi- no, no me digas eso, tu solo querías superarme en todo lo que yo hacía, igual yo quería hacer todo para que no lo hicieras. Todavía no puedes morir, tienes que seguir luchando hasta que me ganes, te prometo que hare todo mi esfuerzo para que cuando eso pase, de verdad sepas que eres mejor que yo-

Sokishi- eso ya no me importa, ahora solo con saber que estas a salvo y que seguirás luchando me hace sentir satisfecho, Ve y vive por los dos-

Sakushi- sakushi la verdad, es que tú has sido mejor que yo sokishi, ahora sé que de eso no hay duda.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras sakushi abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano mientras se iba desintegrando desde el centro la herida, hasta destruir su cuerpo por completo. Sakushi aun arrodillado no había reaccionado a lo que en verdad quería hacer, todos a su alrededor estaban impactados por lo que había sucedido en tan solo unos instantes, tanto la muerte de sesshomaru y la de sokishi aun no eran creíbles. Satagushi se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, por no haber matado al que en realidad quería.

Kagome- ¿sakushi, estas bien?-

Todos esperaban su respuesta con un aire de nostalgia, hasta que satagushi con voz fuerte decidió hablar.

Satagushi- ¡maldito! ¡El que debió morir debiste ser tú!-

Sakushi con voz serena dijo-

Sakushi- ahora quieres arreglar tus culpas, diciendo que fui yo el que lo mate. ¡Desde este momento no te considero mi padre!-

Satagushi- ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? Nunca podrás tocarme-

Sakushi- con todas mis fuerzas cumpliré el deseo de sokishi. Yo sé bien que tu fin está muy cerca y el único que está cavando tu tumba, eres tú-

Satagushi- ¿entonces, crees que no volveré a intentar matarte?-

Y tomando a bakusaiga del suelo alzo su mirada y con una sonrisa respondió.

Sakushi- ¡por ahora no puedes!-


	14. El alma pura despierta

por el gran valle montañoso, Inuyasha se encontraba sobre kirara volando rápidamente, mientras detrás de él estaba miroku, sango, shippo, nara y kohaku volando encima de hachi el fiel sirviente de miroku y jaken con ah-um, próximos a llegar a la montaña donde había salió la rara nube negra y que seguramente se encontraría el maldito de satagushi.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que por los alrededores no había ninguna cueva, y que la única manera para entrar era por la cima de la montaña. Al llegar allí había un gran agujero como un túnel que daba la impresión de llegar al centro de la montaña.

Inuyasha- de seguro los almademonios salieron de este lugar-

Miroku- no hay de otra, hay que entrar, si es el lugar o no de cualquier forma hay que averiguarlo-

Sango- creo que es mejor que se queden aquí, nara, kohuku y jaken-

Jaken- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! ¡No puedo dejar a mi amo bonito solo y menos en esas condiciones como estaba!-

Miroku- tienes razón sango. Mejor se quedan aquí, por si pasa algo-

Jake_ ¿Cómo estará el amo bonito?_

Kohaku- ¡no se preocupe tanto jaken sama!-

Shippo- ¡igual si va con ellos no va a servir de nada!-

Jaken- ¡QUE DIJISTE SHIPPO!-

Shippo sonriendo discretamente dijo- ¡nada, nada!-

…

Mientras tanto en la cueva aun estaba sakushi sosteniendo a bakusaiga, tratando de intimidar a su padre luego del desafío que le había hecho de matarlo.

Satagushi- ¿serás capaz de matar a tu propio padre?-

Sakushi- ya te he dicho que no eres mi padre, y no hay necesidad de que te haga nada porque tú mismo estas buscado la muerte-

Sataguhi- no creo que haya necesidad de que la busque, ya que a ese personaje la conozco muy bien. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es vivir en el infierno!-

Sakushi- ¿tal vez si rectificas?-

Satagushi- sakushi, te dije esto alguna vez de pequeño, ¡el que nace para hacer el mal, será así toda su vida!-

Kagome- ¡YA BASTA! ¡Cállense los dos! Satagushi, sakushi tiene razón, nunca es tarde para rectificar, no importa lo que hallas hecho aun puedes cambiar-

Satagushi bajo la cabeza y arrugando su frente dio a conocer que algo le molestaba, y gritando fuertemente dijo.

- ¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!-

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de alguien llorando, al principio se escucho como unos sonidos de quebranto, pero rápidamente se fueron convirtiendo en estruendos de un amargo gemido. Era rin, se había acercado al lugar donde se encontraba su amado, despertando a su realidad viendo el cuerpo sin vida postrado en el suelo. Cada lagrima que corra por sus mejillas daban cuenta del puro sentimiento de dolor que estaba sintiendo, y agarrando las manos de sesshomaru las apretaba con fuerza, esperando que con eso despertara, ya que su mayor deseo era ese.

Un grito estremeció la cueva…

- ¡SESSHOMARU!-

Inuyasha había gritado el nombre de su hermano a , miroky y sango acababan de llegar a la cueva. Todos eran testigos del momento en el que rin tocaba con gran desesperación las manos ya frías e inmoléis de sesshomaru mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho.

Inuyasha- ¡¿Qué les has hecho a sesshomaru maldito satagushi?!-

Satagushi- ¿aun sigues vivo inuyasha? Jumm, lo de sesshomaru se lo busco él solo-

En ese momento se escucharon las palabras de rin que de su boca salían claras y fuertes y con un gran sentimiento de dulzura.

Rin- eres lo único para mi!… sesshomaru sama, tu eres lo único para mi… sin ti no puedo vivir… por favor regresa a mi… regresa!-

Kagome- rin…-

Todos sintieron la nostalgias de sus sentimientos, desde ese momento supieron que no solo habían perdido a sesshomaru, sino también a rin.

Rin se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de sesshomaru y viéndolo de frente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas susurro.

-eres lo que más deseo-

Besando sus labios, como si fuera el beso de despedida o el beso que le entregaría su vida y por fin morir con él, pero paso todo lo contrario.

Sin despegar sus labios, una luz invadió cada centímetro de su ser el cuerpo de rin y el de sesshomaru parecían uno solo, esa luz que se podía comparar con la luz del sol que no solo iluminaba sino que daba una sensación de calidez y de bienestar, era tanto el resplandor que desprendían que ninguno de los rincones de la cueva quedo sin iluminarse. Tanto inuyasha como los otros tapaban sus ojos, no podían ni siquiera abrirlos.

La luz fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y todos esperaban con desesperación y esperanza poder ver lo que en realidad había sucedido, cuando se fijaron en el lugar donde se encontraban sesshomaru y rin se dieron cuenta que aun seguían allí, pero esta vez ambos inmóviles, si vida, rin enzima del pecho de su amado con sus brazos extendidas, parecían que le estuviera dando un abrazo. Si parecía que le estuviera dando su último abrazo. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que rin comenzó a mover sus manos encogiéndolas hasta reposarlas sobre el pecho de sesshomaru y así mismo sus ojos, lentamente se fueron abriendo, y cuando alzo su rostro para ver su amado se dio cuenta que aun no despertaba, pero aun así se encontraba tranquila ya que sabía que al estar extendida sobre su pecho, había podido escuchar los latidos de su corazón y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Rin- ¡está vivo!-

El destino de sesshomaru había cambiado drásticamente gracias a el deseo de rin, ya que habia despertado el poder de alma pura que poseía, dejando a todos atónitos… inuyasha que estaba en un extremo de la cueva por fin se sintió aliviado, pero no pudo ser indiferente a los extraños sonidos que estaba escuchando muy cerca detrás de una roca y a los cuales sango fue presurosa a investigar.

Sango- ¿Quién anda allí?-

Y a un estreno de la roca salió Jaken, con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos.

Sango- ¿qué haces aquí jaken? ¡te dijeron que te quedaras con kohaku!-

Jaken- ¡shippo! ¡shippo! Fue el que vino, yo lo perseguí para detenerlo, pero en un segundo ya nos habíamos perdido.

(En realidad había sido jaken, no podía dejar solo a su amo bonito, pero como shippo también quería venir se vinieron los dos).

Sango- ¡shippo! ¡¿Donde está Shippo?!-

Jaken girando su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Jaken- el estaba aquí hace un momento-

Sango no espero más tiempo, agarro a jaken y enseguida volvió donde estaba inuyasha y miroku.

Sango- ¡inuyasha!, jaken era el que hacia esos ruidos extraños, pero eso no es todo, el vino junto con shippo y no sabemos en donde está-

Inuyasha- ¡¿Qué, con shippo?! ¡Maldición!-

En ese momento satagushi se da cuenta que algo raro está pasando, sesshomaru sigue vivo pero aun no despierta, además el grupo de inuyasha se ha distraído, pero con eso aun si usara la las almademonios no servirían de nada, ya que inuyasha los devolvería enseguida al infierno con el poder de su espada usando el Meidou Zangetsuha. Necesitaba a tensaiga en sus manos para que pudiera completar sus planes y además matar a rin ya que por fin los poderes de su alma pura habían despertado, a pesar de que en ese momento no podían servir de mucho porque ella había gastado mayor parte de su energía en resucitar a sesshomaru. Estaba a un paso de conseguir la victoria y a la vez podía perder con facilidad una batalla pero no la guerra.

Satagushi- ¿ahora qué? ¡Sesshomaru no despierta!, rin ya gasto su energía al igual que lo hizo sogiri al resucitarlo, y tu inuyasha, tu….-

Inuyasha- ¡yo utilizare el meido zanguezaha de una buena vez para mandarte al infierno!-

Kagome- ¡no inuyasha! De esa forma solo lo enviarías de nuevo al infierno. Debemos eliminarlo….-

Satagushi- bien has dicho querida kagome, ¡yo soy un youkai muy poderoso! ¡Mejor afirmen su derrota y su muerte será menos dolorosa!-

Inuyasha- ¡no digas estupideces!-

Satagushi- Piénsalo muy bien antes de atacarme inuyasha, si lo haces en este momento solo será una batalla perdida, no será mi derrota. Volveré a este mundo y lo convertiré en un verdadero caos… ¿Acaso se te ocurre una forma para eliminarme?...-

En ese mismo instante shippo se encontraba detrás de él pero nadie aun se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El había ya practicado uno de sus nuevos trucos de zorro, y aunque estaba nervioso y asustado tenía planeada usarlo.

Shippo_ ¡tengo que hacerlo! El truco de las pegatinas. Tal vez salga herido pero no puedo fallar_

En cuestión de instantes entre los pies de satagushi se encontraban envueltos por una niebla espesa de color verde y con estas se escucho la voz de shippo que decía "hay miles de formas para eliminarte". La conmoción de la cueva estaba en su punto, la tensión comenzó a crecer y al esparcirse la niebla notaron que los pies de satagushi estaban envueltos por una estraña baba y no podían moverse.

Shippo- ¡ja,ja,ja! Esa es una de mis nuevas técnicas-

Satagushi- ¿de verdad crees que me detendrás con tus estúpidos juegos infantiles?-

Y con su pesada mano le lanzo un golpe a shippo que lo alcanzo y lo llevo por los aires hasta caer entre las manos de kagome que lo sostuvo, el pobre de shippo solo quedo un poco mareado por el golpe, gracias a que satagushi no le pudo dar más fuerte a causa de que estaban pegadas sus dos piernas.

Satagushi- ¡no me queda más remedio, tendrán una ardua batalla con mis almademonios! Les dije que se dieran por vencidos.-.

Tomo el talismán de ieyasu y lo descolgó de su cuello, agarrándolo con las dos manos, estaba dispuesto a formar una nube negra para invocar de nuevo los alma demonios.

Pero inuyasha reacciono rápidamente. En pocos segundos desenvaino a tessaiga y la convirtió en un espada de diamante, estaba listo para usar el kongosoha (hoja de diamante).

Inuyasha- ¡Kongōsōha!-

Con un solo movimiento miles de diamantes altamente cortantes salieron de ella, dejándole algunas heridas al cuerpo de satagushi. Al recibir uno de los impactos en la mano que sostenía el talismán, este cayó a un lado del pero al no poder moverse de su lugar por causa de la técnica que empleo shippo, no pudo alcanzarlo.

Kagome le susurra a shippo en la oreja algo nerviosa.

Kagome- shippo, ¡conviértete en un arco ahora¡-

Shippo- ¿qué? ¿Un arco? ¿Para qué?-

Kagome- he traído una flecha sagrada, solo hay una oportunidad, para lanzarla. ¡Ahora conviértete!-

Shippo- ¡sí!-


	15. Para un final siempre habrá un mañana

Satagushi ya algo herido se dirigió a inuyasha con gran desprecio

Satagushi- ¡que cobarde inuyasha!, al saber que no me puedo mover, atacarme de esta forma. No importa si no tengo el talismán conmigo, de todas maneras te derrotare-

Inuyasha- dices que todos están gastando su energía en cosas innecesarias, pero déjame decirte que desde un principio tú has hecho todo esto en vano, porque ha llegado el día en que te enfrentas conmigo así que declárate muerto-

Satagushi- ¡jejeje! No me hagas reír-

Satagushi fue aumentado de tamaño rápidamente, transformándose en su forma original, hasta convertirse en un enorme ser que llegaba a lo más alto de la cueva. Su forma original era igual a una gran serpiente que tenía un par de patas de pequeño tamaño cerca de la cabeza e igual cerca de la cola. De su boca un gran resplandor se comenzaba a formar, parecía una gran bola de energía maligna que se estaba creando. Pero antes de que la pudiera lanzar inuyasha decide hacer el viento cortante con todas sus fuerzas y se da cuenta que kagome que se encontraba al otro lado de la cueva está preparada para tirar una de sus flechas sagradas y al mismo tiempo que inuyasha hace su viento cortante. kagome tira la flecha sagrada y los dos poderes se unen para crear una gran carga de poder que a gran velocidad alcanza a satagushi. Toda la cueva se lleno de un resplandor extraño que se fue menguando poco a poco hasta poder ver con claridad lo que en realidad había pasado. El cuerpo de satagushi estaba tirado en el suelo. Ya todo había terminado

En ese momento sesshomaru aun inconsciente comienza a despertarse, mientras rin a su lado lo recibe con una sonrisa. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y al ver frente a él a la mujer que tanto ama no pudo contenerse y dándole un fuerte abrazo despertó completamente, rin de la emoción lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras varias las lagrimas se deslizaban por su delicado rostro una tras otra.

Inuyasha y los demás se apresuraron a ver el cuerpo de satagushi, y notaron que estaba muerto, pero aun había algo extraño, una luz sagrada rodeaba su cuerpo, sesshomaru y rin se fueron acercando para mirar con atención lo que estaba pasando. De repente frente a ellos apareció una especie de portal parecido a una ventana, el cual no permitía pasar pero si permitía ver lo que estaba pasado dentro de el.

Y allí dentro de ese portal se veía una imagen de un campo verde, aun era primavera, había un pozo de roca caliza de color gris oscuro que sobresalía en todo el campo, y cerca de este pozo se encontraba satagushi, al parecer era su alma, esa alma que nunca en su vida había tenido descanso. Desde entre los árboles se fue acercando a él alguien en forma de mujer, para sorpresa de satagushi era sogiri.

Satagushi- ¡¿sogiri?!... tu?...tu?-

Soguiri- es hora de decidir descansar en paz satagushi-

Satagushi- ¡sogiri! Yo no quería que murieras-

Sogiri- ya es tarde satagushi, además todo es mi culpa, yo fue la que me enamore de ti, un youkai, es algo que nunca debí hacer-

Satagushi- Cuando te dije que los demonios venían para maldecir el talismán, esperaba que tú huyeras. No me importaba que luego ellos arremetieran conmigo. Yo esperaba que huyeras y hiciste todo lo contrario, me atacaste-

Sorprendida completamente no pudo contener la emoción que significaban para ella esas palabras, aunque ya alegre por saber la verdad una sonrisa espontanea salió de sus labios y mirando el rostro de satagushi con gran melancolía dijo:

Sogiri- ya veo, me alegra saber que todo lo que vivimos no fue solo una vil mentira. Pero el mal ya está hecho y al final decidiste mas que nada el poder-

Satagushi- esa es la única culpa que tengo. Ahora sé que ir morir-

Sogiri- al final fuimos engañados por nuestro destino, pero ese error no va a volver a suceder. Ahora sesshomaru y rin están unidos y el mundo de los youikais y humanos va a estar siempre controlado-

Satagushi con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción dijo- tienes razón, nuestros errores ya fueron compensados-

Y el portal desapareció…

Kagome- ahora entiendo, desde el principio sesshomaru y rin han sido destinados para que lo que había comenzado mal terminara, y así ponerle fin a la maldición del talismán ieyasu-

Sango- pero rin ya ha gastado su energía sagrada de su alma pura en traer a sesshomaru de nuevo a la vida-

Inuyasha- ¿entonces la maldición del talismán ieyasu?-

El talismán que estaba en el lugar donde satagushi lo había lanzado cuando recibió el ataque del kongosoha de inuyasha, comenzó a hacer una gran estruendo y como un torbellino a esparcir de nuevo la nube negra, pero esta vez alanzaba una gran magnitud, saliendo de la cueva y llegando a cubrir las nubes otra vez.

Sango- ¿qué está pasando ahora?-

Miroku- al parecer el talismán a no tener un dueño que lo controle, se ha redirigido el mismo llegando a su máximo nivel. Si esta no se para ahora mismo, los almademonios invadirán la tierra, hay que deshacer la maldición ahora mismo o será demasiado tarde-

Kagome- ¿entonces rin?-

Cuando voltearon para ver a rin, ya estaba corriendo en dirección al torbellino negro que había creado el talismán. Iba en su búsqueda, pero sesshomaru fue tras ella y entraron los dos en ese lugar. El torbellino negro no dejaba ver lo que estaba sucediendo adentro. La tención se veía en el aire todos esperaban impacientemente ver lo que sucedía, tanto rin que su poder había sido usado para revivir a sesshomaru y el sesshomaru que tenía su cuerpo totalmente desgastado al destruir con la técnica tebasaiga la primera nube negra que creó el talisan, los dos no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a tal fuerza sobrenatural que emanaba de la maldición que el talismán tenia.

En unos minutos se vio el primer avance, las fuerzas del torbellino comenzaron a menguar, y de repente se vieron rin sosteniendo con sus dos manos y en lo alto de su cabeza el talismán ieyasu y con gran esfuerzo también lo sostenía sesshomaru que detrás de ella aguantaban los dos juntos el maldito talismán.

Sango- Ahora que piensan hacer ¿ninguno de los dos tienen las fuerzas necesarias ni el poder en este momento para acabar con esa maldición-

Kagome- ¿no me digas que rin espera terminar igual que sogiri?-

Sango- ¡¿Qué?!-

Kagome- sogiri utilizo sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban hasta llegar a la muerte, solo para sellar el talisaman en el infierno-

Sango- ¡no puede ser! Entonces sesshomaru se irá con ella... ¡rin no lo hagas!-

Cuando rin se disponía a utilizar su poder, algo extraño surgió de su interior. De Su vientre una luz muy brillante y resplandeciente se vio, era la misma luz que podía emanar calidez, pero esta vez era algo extraño porque solo brillaba desde su vientre. Aunque tanto rin como sesshomaru se extrañaron por lo que estaba sucediendo decidieron continuar y esa luz que fue la que lleno todo el lugar. El torbellino desapareció, la nube negra que se había formado en la cueva y también afuera en el valle montañoso desapareció, todo signo de energía maligna había desaparecido y solamente quedaron en ese lugar sesshomaru, rin y el talismán completamente libre. Todos estaban sorprendidos, aun no podían creer que la maldición del talismán había desaparecido. Y aun se preguntaban cómo pudo haber sucedido y aun así tanto sesshomaru y rin seguían con vida.

Shippo- ¿Qué paso?-

Kagome con una gran sonrisa dijo- todo ya ha terminado…-

Inuyasha- ¿deberían estar muertos?-

Kagome muy molesta le da un golpe a inuyasha en la cabeza y le grita- ¡inuyasha deberías alegrarte de que estén vivos!-

Inuyasha- ¡ahhassssss! kagome yo me alegro, pero aun así ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron?-

Sesshomaru y rin se acercaron, se veían muy débiles pero se podía ver una expresión de gran alivio en sus rostros. Ella tenía el talismán ieyasu en su cuello ya completamente sano y salvo de esa maldición.

Kagome- ¡¿rin como fue que… -

Sango- todos vimos que una luz emanaba de tu vientre y luego el talizman fue liberado, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Miroku- algo debe haber en ese lugar de tu cuerpo, debe ser el centro de tu poder. El poder de tu alma pura-

Sango muy molesta dice- ¡miroku deja de ver en ese lugar!-

Rin- ya entiendo lo que sucedió…-

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!-

Unos segundos de silencio y tención se pusieron en manifiesto en ese momento para escuchar atentamente la respuesta de rin, mientras ella se sonrojaba bajando la mirada.

Rin- ¡es que estoy embarazada!-

Todos- ¡¿QUÉEE?!-

Miroku- ¡ummm! Entiendo, ¡su hijo es también alma pura!-

Rin- la luz que emanaba de mi vientre, era el del alma del ser que vive dentro de mí-

Sango- ¿desde cuándo lo sabías?-

Rin- ayudando a la anciana kaede en los partos, uno llega a saber exactamente cuando se está embarazada, aunque yo no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora-

Kagome- ¡oh! Increíble rin, tu hijo además que va hacer mitad youkai va a ser alma pura también. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡tú y sesshomaru van hacer padres. Ummm y yo me debo preparar para ser tia y a la vez ser madre-

Sango- espero que sus hijos no tengan el carácter de sus padres, se puede repetir la misma historia.

Rin- gracias a todos, por apoyarnos, sin la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes no hubiéramos podido recuperar el talismán ieyasu.

De repente se oye una de una voz desesperada de una personita muy particular que llega inmediatamente. Era jaken llorando.

Jaken- ¡amo!, amo bonito… amo sesshomaru. Qué bueno que está bien amo bonito, sabía desde un principio que iba a salir victorioso en todo-

Shippo- desde un principio estabas tan preocupado que lo perseguiste por todas partes…-

Jaken- ¡cállate!-

Sakushi se acerca a sesshomaru y le entrega a bakusaiga y a tenseiga.

Sakushi- esto te pertenece sesshomaru-

El las acepta con gran empatía, al final de todo esto se sentía un poco apenado pues primera vez en su vida acepta la ayuda de tanta gente para lograr salvar a la persona que mas amaba, sus miedos y temores se habían ido por completo y lo que podía era aspirar un momento de tranquilidad y satisfacción, ya la gran pesadilla de toda su vida se había terminado.

…

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el incidente en el valle y la situación de en la aldea era la misma que siempre, la tranquilidad volvió a reinar en los corazones de todos, y inuyasha y miroku venían de su trabajo en una aldea con problemas con demonios, a pesar de todo aun existían algunas circunstancias en el mundo de los humanos que los demonios aun no habían sido sometidos al poder del la nueva alma pura.

Miroku- creo que los dioses quisieron asegurarse muy bien de que esta maldición terminara-

Inuyasha- ¡je,je! Entiendo lo que insinúas miroku. Creo también lo mismo. Sesshomaru y rin no iba a ser capaz de terminar con la maldición así que se apoyaron en su hijo-

Miroku- si por alguna razón ellos fallaban, tenían un plan en donde su hijo terminaría con la maldición-

Inuyasha- el comienzo desastroso de sogiri y satagushi ha terminado con el hijo de sesshomaru y rin-

Miroku- y kagome le toca dar a luz muy pronto ¡eh!-

Inuyasha- ¡unjum!

…

Rin ahora con el talisman ieyasu colgando de su cuello y sesshomaru estaban parados en una de las colinas de la aldea, observando apaciblemente a los aldeanos trabajar en sus campos, a los niños correr y jugar alrededor de sus casas y a las mujeres lavando la ropa y barriendo las calles.

Rin muy contenta dijo- ayer que estuve en casa de kagome me dijo que sakushi había aceptado el amor de zoami y que ahora kohaku y nara también están juntos-

Sesshomaru- una nueva historia acaba de empezar-

Rin- ¿empezar con qué?-

Sesshomaru- empieza un mundo nuevo, un mundo con nuestros hijos rin-

Rin sobando su aun pequeña barriguita de embarazada tenia la vista puesta en el horizonte mientras el sol se ponía, miraba atentamente el atardecer y dijo con gran melancolía.

-¡si! La historia de nuestros hijos...-


End file.
